Bailey Belle
by RandomAlienRandyll
Summary: The time period is the 1800's based off The Episode "The Ghost and Mr. Martin" Cody/Bailey version of the Jessie Belle story. There will be a love triangle though like the story.
1. Chapter 1

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

**A/N** **So, when I was watching Suite Life on Deck The Ghost and Mr. Martin I remembered Zack telling the story of how the first mate only made it out alive after the shipwreck and that when he went back he proposed to Jesse Belle and a specific line that Bailey had said "She never got over the captain," made me think of Cody and Bailey and their relationship. I could picture Bailey not getting married at all and dying old and alone because Cody was her own true love and she couldn't move on, so this is just a 1860's version of that story, but with Cailey. So, right now, the Civil War would be going on and I may or may not incorporate that into the storyline, so bare with me here. Also I am deciding I might not right this in anyone's specific POV, just whatever spills out of my brain at the moment. **

The year was 1864 and a young man named Cody Martin was walking the streets in Massachusetts. Boston to be exact. The man was in his young twenties. His early years. He tipped his hat in courtesy to the people around him. The man was wearing a ditto suit. He was very dashing and charming for his age. His brain was the handsomest thing about him though. He was one of those most educated men of his time.

Cody had an older twin brother too. His name was Zacharry. Zacharry was more of the brother who was distinguished as the misbehaved Martin twin and had little respect for women. His brother and him were closely knit even though they were polar opposites. They would toss the football back and forth every once in a while and enjoy their time with each other just talking. Cody wasn't the most athletic twin though so it mostly ended with Zacharry tackling his younger twin. Cody picked up the game at Harvard from a couple of police officers. The game was fairly new.

Cody was always one who liked to learn new things to. He was the hard working twin that was interested in the world around him. He had lived in Boston for many years, but enjoyed traveling the world. One day he dreamed of going out onto the open seas and exploring. He didn't want to be stuck in one place forever. The only way he could really discover the world unknown would be by pictures photographers have taken, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to discover. He wanted to look at the different animals and plant life in person. The pictures were just like a dream to him. It didn't exist unless he saw it face to face.

He did have worries about leaving home. It was the place where he grew up and he had a family to watch out for. His mother was very sick fighting off more colds than one woman could bare. His farther wasn't one who was dedicated and left when he was very young. One day he came home drunk and yelling and then he was never seen again after my mom kicked him out. He never gotten letters or anything. He didn't even know if his farther was still alive. Mr. Martin only had blurred memories of that night though. All of them mixed in one and the pieces didn't fit together. Though when they were young, most of his memories of his farther consisted of being neglected by him. His father mostly had a connection with his brother while he had one with his mother. The only man he could really look up to while growing up was one Marion Moseby. He was their neighbor and got very fussy when Cody and Zacharry caused him any trouble.

Marion Moseby was one of the very few slaves left after during the current civil. It was extremely odd to have slaves in the north and very few were known of. It was mostly occurring in the south because the land would need tending to and the house. Cody always treated the man with respect even though many did not. He treated him as an equal and so did his family. Marion Moseby worked for a rich upper class family called the Tipton's. They owned several factories in the north. The daughter in the Tipton family was named London. She says she traveled all over the world and this made many of the townspeople envy her. She could get whatever she wanted without even trying- well, except a mother. Her mother died giving birth to her. The only time she actually knew her mother was when she was in the womb. The heiress had a best friend too. Maddie Fitzpatrick.

Maddie Fitzpatrick is very intelligent and was not only good friends with London, but the Martin boys. Cody's brother Zacharry try to fancy that young women many of times, but she was too smart for him and she thought he was just cute for trying. Zack never gave up chasing her though as much as he should of. Maddie new exactly what kind of man Zacharry was.

As odd as their lives was, they all were connected to each other some way. They all made each other's lives a little more pleasurable. They all had burdens in their life, but together they pushed through it. Right now Cody had a problem of his own to deal with.

The young man was walking through the streets towards an apothecary for his mother who had an illness. He couldn't stand seeing her that way. It hurt his heart. His mother was the only one he had to count on and without her, he would be like a lost puppy. His mother was the only parent he had he wasn't exactly working on his job. Cody walked into the store and saw his friends lips attached to none other than his very own girlfriend. Miss. Barbara Brownstein. Cody couldn't believe the sight as he watched the kiss grow passionate. The store was pretty empty so Cody had no problem with yelling if he had to. Though, he felt more hurt than anger.

"Barbara!" Cody exclaimed and right away his friend released the kiss. No, not friend. If Bob really cared about Cody, he wouldn't of kissed her. Cody didn't know what to do nor say. They looked at him and Cody felt like saying the dirtiest meanest thing to that slut Barbara, but no, he kept it in because that's not how a proper man should act. His blue eyes were about to pop out of his head from the view that witnessed. The image was molded into his brain. The young black haired woman was in shock herself.

"Cody, it's not what it looks like!" Barbara said trying to save herself from the situation she was placed in. Cody could not form the words to describe what this all felt like. Cody was strong though, he held back whatever emotions he could. He didn't want them to flourish into something bigger.

" I can't believe my own friend would betray me like that. If it's not clear, we're over." Cody said coldly leaving the store forgetting about the duties he was supposed to tend to. Truth was, he expected it. Every time Cody and Barbara would be at a party, Barbara would sneak off and not be seen for hours and when she would return she would look disheveled. Cody didn't want to ask why because he was afraid of the answer. He would get all these ideas, and her cheating was the most common. How he hated to admit it to himself. He felt betrayed. He felt like the world was turning against him. Now he yearned to get out of Boston as fast as he could. He needed an escape, but he had months before he actually could. The open seas were calling him and maybe this was a sign, a sign to speed up the process. Cody could hear footsteps behind him as he walked down the crowded streets, but he kept walking. He then tripped one something. The object was not in place letting him see it. He felt himself crash with another body and he heard a woman's scream as he accidentally knocked her down with him. He could feel the fabric of the dress on his skin and their was this scent that was hypnotizing. He got off of the woman and looked down at her and helped her up saying sorry every few second.

"I am so sorry, madam, I did not see you. I tripped on some instrument blocking my way." The women brushed her dress off and he finally saw her face. She had blonde curly hair that went down over her shoulders and a smile that was worth a million words. She had the brownest prettiest eyes he ever laid his own eyes on. He was a loss for words at the magnificent sigh in front of him...his past love was already forgotten.

" Well, I am pretty sure we both were there, sir." She was slightly annoyed with him which made him feel more like a complete idiot. He honestly was sorry. He just looked at the young girl who looked about his age and smiled at her. He saw the look on his face and regretted saying that. " Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to say that. Talk about starting off on the wrong foot, sir."

"Literally." The girl laughed at his joke and was taken with him. There was something about him that was different and it pulled her into his trap. "I'm Cody Martin." He said bowing a bit and the girl was surprised by how sweet he was. Granted he was a complete stranger, but she got this good feeling around him...one she had never had in so long.

"Bailey Pickett. Pleasure meeting you Mr. Martin." She says putting out her hand and he takes it as she curtsy's.

"As well, Miss Pickett."

"Please, call me Bailey." She said back both of them smiling at each other getting lost in each other's eyes on accident. It was like they only saw one another. Cody was falling head over heals and so was the woman in front of him. Neither of them knowing.

**A/N So, that's the introduction, again, I'm just writing down whatever comes out of my head. Hope you liked it though! Tried to make the dialect sound like the 1860's, may not be all correct, but I'm rolling with the punches (:**


	2. Chapter 2

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

The intelligent Martin boy was at a loss for words. He just wanted to keep talking, but he didn't know what words to form. There were so many things that he could say, but the question was how. She was absolutely breath taking. She had this vibe to her that could make anyone have a smile. Even though he just met her, he felt this undeniable attraction. Then again he didn't even know this woman. They both were staring at each other in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well, Mr. Martin-" the woman said, but was soon cut off by the taller boy in surprise.

"Please, call me Cody." She smiled and tried to hide her blush from him. She was indeed smitten. He had the bluest eyes she have ever seen in her life and half of her just wanted to pause time so she can keep looking into them. His golden hair perfectly neat and well combed.

"Okay...Cody, I have to be going. It was very nice meeting you, but I have somewhere to go."

"Do you need help getting there? I am very good with direction. I lived here for a very long time."

"That is very sweet of you, but I think I can make it on my own." She said once more, she wanted to say yes, but she didn't know too much as to who he was. The man then just smiled down understanding. He wouldn't push himself onto someone.

"Good day then, Ms. Pickett." He said trying to be formal and very polite disregarding the fact that he did not have to call her "."

"Good day to you...Cody..." She then walked by him and off down the street after they a bid each other farewell. Cody turned and just stared at the young women walking down the street his heart pounding faster and faster. Most of the girls were usually stuck up, but she...she was different and it drew him to her. He then remembered his ex girlfriend Barbara. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed because she cheated on him when word got around of she should because she will soon be known as the towns whore. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that she's gone or not. He never felt truly loved and she was physical with him, but he was still hurt by the fact that she did that. He knew Barbara wasn't the most nicest person, but he thought that if it ever got to that point in their relationship she would just at least bother to say something was wrong. And Barbara wasn't the only one that made him feel hurt. His best friend, he was more hurt over that than Barbara and him breaking up. Bob was his closest friend ever since he moved to Boston. It was painful because Bob was someone he thought he would be able to count on, but it turned out he was wrong. To Bob their friendship obviously didn't mean much. Cody walked down the street back home...his brother Zacharry would sure enough get the medicine for his mother while Cody heals from this horrible day.

On the other hand Ms. Bailey Marie Pickett was walking down the street to the Tipton's house. She was going there to work for them until she can get back on her feet. She just had to get out of her home town. Her town was just so small and the people were...uneducated and were ones to gossip. She didn't want to be a farm girl her whole life. She was interested in photography and drawing ever since a young age. She was a poet and always liked to invest her time in skillful tasks that really nip at her brain and make her thing outside of the box. She didn't like finding the easiest route out of situations when she knew she could improve and make it bigger and better. Half the part of why she came to boston was to invent. She was interested in making things work in unusual way and putting things together to make it have some kind of purposeful function in society. She was very creative and had quite and imagination.

As she walked down the street she kept thinking about that clumsy, but sweet man. He was very polite for his age. She was falling for him, but she wouldn't admit it to herself. She only said four sentences to the man at the most and she was one to get to know someone before she made any assumptions. He could of been an evil man like her last boyfriend. Moose. Moose Jacobson. He seemed like a nice guy at first, but when he got angry or jealous, or wanted something more out of her, he would go far enough to the point of violence. He was one of the reasons why she left home. She remembered how he would get drunk and try to force her to do things for him and how he threatened her if she told anyone about it. He knew he would get in trouble. How he would go to jail and be sentenced for years. She needed an escape from that, and this journey was it. She never told a soul about Moose and his actions. She was afraid she wouldn't be accepted. She thought people would look down at her and say things behind her back. It wasn't her fault though...every night she would cry herself to sleep. She would feel her heart break inside her chest. She couldn't stand her old life, she wanted this one. She was going to be Bailey. Not someone else.

Bailey could here boys whistling from behind her. At first she annoyed it, but they kept saying the nastiest things. Cat calling trying to get her kept walking down the street and she was then surrounded by them. One on each side.

"If you indecent human beings would just go away that sure will be dandy." She said in a calm tone, but speeding up her pace. Now she was regretting letting Cody walk off. She kept walking though.

"Woah, I like 'em feisty." She turned her head and saw a man covered in chimney smoke. She kept walking though. She could only imagine what Boston was like when they had the gangs in the 1850's. The man next to her had an Irish accent and was obviously foreign. He was very scary.

"I beg you, can you leave me alone and if you don't, you're going to regret it."

" I never heard a pretty lady talk with that mouth have you, Conor?" The man said looking at his friend. The boys moved in closer and she could feel herself shaking within her body. It was like she was surrounded by a herd of Moose. Bailey was frightened and prayed someone would come to her rescue.

" I said leave me alone." She said sternly. She was trying not to cause a scene, but if she had to, she will. One of the boys Coner then touched her and she turned to him and gave him a good kick to the shin.

"That's what you get for touching me!" She said, but the other boy then grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a dirty alley where people dropped their dead animals and waste products...it smelled horrifying. She kept struggling though, kicking and screaming. The pushed her against the hard wall of the building. Trying to loosen her dress, but she would not let them. She screamed louder and louder crying praying something would happen. She closed her eyes in fear afraid of what she would see.

"HEY!" She head from down the alley and opened her eyes. She saw a boy, but not Cody. He looked similar. He had the same golden hair and blue eyes. He started sprinting down the alley and the boys that were holding her didn't look afraid, but smiling at the taunt.

" What are you going to do, 'bout it?" The boys that was holding her down by her waist said not letting go. He was amused by the boy who was trying to be the hero. He still had no idea who he was. The other boy Coner was standing in the middle of the alley.

"Patrick, let's be smart now. You know what I could do to you. So does your boy Coner here." He said trying to send the threat with his eyes. I could see Coner was terrified. He was obviously the follower in all of this.

" You have never been a threat." The blonde hair boy just smiled at him. His pace slowed and he was soon face to face with Patrick. Patrick tried to make a swing, but the other man caught his punch and started squeezing his hand send pain. He then grabbed Patrick's shirt and pushed him against the wall. You could see the fear now...

"How tough are you feeling now? You have two choices, stay or go unharmed." The man nodded and the unknown man let go of him. Patrick and Coner started walking out of the alley while Bailey just stood their stunned and afraid of the events she just witnessed.

"Are you okay?" She just nodded not sure what to say. She was still trying to recollect herself. The boy puts his hand out.

" I'm Zacharry Martin, and you are?" Bailey finally put her thoughts all together.

"Thank you, for that." He then smiled down at her and it looked somewhat similar to Cody's. First week in town and everything is going great so far.

"Well, nice to meet you thank you."

" Oh, I mean, it's Bailey, Bailey Pickett." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you...or not, I mean, saving you from two sketches in an alley isn't the best place to meet someone."

"I agree. Thank you so much for helping me, I thought no one would."

" Well, you were wrong. Why don't we get out of this alley. Any second the rats will pounce."

Bailey and Zack then walked out into the street after Bailey fixed her appearance. She was very thankful. She was going to ask him if he was related to Cody, but then forgot about it. She just wanted to get to her destination.

"So, where are you heading to? If you need an escort, I will bring you, unless you want to be attacked again." He did have a point. She should of took Cody's invitation earlier though.

"Umm...that would be great, thank you. I am heading to the Tiptons."

"Oh, how funny, London Tipton is a friend of mine and lives right by me actually." they then started walking down the street and talking about things to get their mind off the earlier incident. Zack dropped Bailey off and then headed away. Bailey was grateful that there were some good men in the city. Though, she will have to be more careful.


	3. Chapter 3

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Cody Martin opened the door to his house and heard his mother coughing in the other room. She sounded absolutely horrible. He now regretted leaving the apothecary. He needed to take care of his mother. He just felt so embarrassed at the moment. He was so hurt by Barbara. He actually did love Barbara, he would of done anything for her. She was the only woman he wanted to be with. It did crush him. His own friend. That part was the biggest stab of all. Didn't Bob have any care of how he would feel? There were no words to really describe how he felt about it all...then he met that girl...with the rosy cheeks in the street and all was forgotten...

"Cody, is that you with my medicine?" He heard his mother croak from down the hall way and he then proceeded to make his way towards her. He saw her in her bed and she had bags from staying up late night coughing. She looked pale and her hair was all a mess. Her nose was red like an apple. He stood in the doorway and she turned and saw him and smiled. It really hit Cody seeing her like that.

"Hello mother." He greeted her. He hated the sickly color of her skin. It was such a pity to see her like that. How he wish he could help her and go to further lengths to ensure her health.

"Hello, sweety, do you have my medicine?" You could hear all the energy she forced out just by saying that simple sentence. She then started coughing over and over again and Cody was at her side immediately without any hesitation. He started lightly patting her back trying to help her get it all out. He grabbed the glass of water on the table and gave her it so she can drink it down after she was done. Seeing her like this was like one thousand hot suns projecting down on his skin burning him. Making the pain increase and not subside.

"Did you get my medicine?" She said and laid back down on her bed in exhaustion. She was obviously weak. Cody cared for his mother so much they had a special bond. Yes, he was the mommy's boy, but he didn't mind. He would always love his mother and do anything for her. They have bonded over things like their old dog Sigmond Froyd who mysteriously disappeared one day...

"No, I'm sorry mother, but Zacharry will be getting it soon." He felt horrible for leaving. All those times his own mother took care of him and he couldn't do the same for her. It has been so long and still she hasn't recovered. He has been trying, but trying wasn't good enough. He wanted to see her do things and not just stay a hostage in the house.

"Okay, is something wrong, Cody?" She noticed the glassy look in his eyes. He tried to cover it up though. He didn't want to saddle his mother with his own problems. She already had enough of her own.

"No...I just want to see you get better." He then kissed her forehead and looked back at her the sorrow of not living up to her expectations slowly increasing. He felt like he wasn't good enough for her so his whole life he tried to succeed at everything. He wanted to make her proud.

"I will...in time...but I know something out is upsetting you, there is more than what meets the eye."

"I agree, but I'm fine, mother, why don't you get some rest?"

"Like there is anything else I can do..." She was annoyed that she couldn't do the things she wanted and was being treated like a little child.

"Do you need me to do anything for you? I would be blessed to help you." Before she could respond though, she was already out cold on the bed. He should of expected that because she was very drowsy and worn out. He swiftly got off of the bed and closed the door to her room making sure not even the faintest sound could disturb her rest. He walked down the stairs and he saw his brother entering the house with Bob.

"What is _it _doing here?" Cody said in pure disgust. He was outraged by Bob's behavior. He lost all respect for him.

" Why? What happened?" Zacharry said with interest. He was totally clueless about everything.

"Cody, it's more complicated than it seems to be, I still want to be your friend."

"Friend? Please tell me, what is the definition of friend in your opinion? Because to me, a friend wouldn't go behind a friends back and date their girlfriend!"

"Woah, woah!" Zacharry turned to Bob surprised at the words that just escaped his younger smarter twin lips. Zacharry is the sarcastic brother and can say some horrible things, but when it comes to Cody, he will look out for him. "You went after Barbara?" The look on Bob's face was terror. He did not know what to say because he felt like a disgrace.

"Cody, I'm sorry, I'm a man...I'm weak...she was all over me!" At that Cody rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Only a real man would face their own mistakes head on and not try to cover it up by blaming other people who enter their lives." Cody's words were like venom rolling off of his tongue.

"Bob, I think you should leave." Zacharry was standing up for his brother. Bob tried to stop him from being kicked out with his endless pleas. Zacharry shut the door behind him. If he had to choose between Cody or anyone else, it would always be Cody. Cody looked at his brother in amazement. Then again it wasn't the first time he did this. He remembered when Zacharry met a very rich young lad and they became friends, but the boy didn't like Cody, eventually though Zacharry realized Cody was more important. "You forgot mother's medicine at the apothecary...now I understand why...so what exactly happened?"

"Why don't we go on a walk...I need some fresh air." Cody said offering. He needed to relax and being surrounded by nature was always something that did it for him. So, that's what they did. They told their mother they were going out after they gave her the medicine Zacharry had brought home.

They both walked through the streets night slowly approaching. Their life was indeed hectic. It was such a bad day for the younger Martin boy. When Cody thought of Bailey though, he couldn't stop. On the other hand his brother was thinking of Bailey also. He could not deny the beauty and attraction to her. They both fell for the same women neither of them knowing.

"Now, would you like to explain to me what happened at the apothecary?"

"I walked in going to get the medicine for mother and then I saw it. They were sucking each other's faces right in front of the whole store. When I saw it, I was crushed. I knew something was off. Do you remember the parties when she came back looking like a mess?"

"I think everyone does...I never trusted her, she threw you around too much. What happened after you saw it?"

" So much for being the intelligent one." That caused both of them to let out a small chuckle. "After I saw it, I ran out. It drove me mad."

"I can't believe Bob did that...didn't expect it."

"Hmm, it was quite a slap to the face. When I ran out, I met someone though." Cody said a smile finally falling over his face by the memory. That girl made his heart fly.

"Who did you meet?" Zacharry was now getting more interested. Zacharry was surprised that they could of met bother their potential true loves on the same day.

" I met this girl. You should of seen her...she was...wow."

"Why didn't you ask her to the ball at the Tipton's tomorrow night?"

"I just met her and we don't really know each other. I got this wonderful feeling though when I was talking to her though." Cody felt pleasure running through his skeleton because of the vision of her in his brain. He wanted that to be real. He wanted to see her once more and not only in his dreams and visions. He wanted to touch her smooth skin and hear her voice.

"Cease the prey before she scampers off." Cody smiled at his brother's logic thinking. He always had a different outlook on everything than him.

"She's not just bait or prey , she is special."

"I swear every girl is special to you."

"This was different Zack.."

"Then invite her using one of your sappy songs."

"I wish I could...I don't know where she is. I doubt I will ever see her again. She was quite a beauty though. You should of seen her... How was your day?"

"The usual...I ended up saving a damsel in distress though."

"Let me guess...Coner and Patrick?"

"You are a mighty good guesser. She was pretty too herself. Anyways, I think I am going to go in for the night, it's getting pretty late."

"I agree. Let's go, brother." Cody said patting his brother's back and they both headed past all the shops home. They kept thinking about that girl. She wasn't ordinary, she was anything, but ordinary.


	4. Chapter 4

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Bailey walked into the Tipton house and was given a room to live in as long as she worked for them as a maid around the house. She accepted it because it was better than all the other cruel jobs she could of been made to do. No one really sees Mr. Tipton because he usually out taking care of his duties for work. The Tipton mansion was huge she couldn't believe the sight. She went from living in a small broken down house, into a mansion. She was kind of disgusted about the way they spent their money though. It was like it grew on trees and they could get as much as they liked. Tomorrow she was going to be working at the Tiptoe's yacht party in the harbor. She wasn't that excited about hanging around rich snobs, but she had too. It's the only way she could make it in the life she was creating.

Bailey looked outside at the night and could hear drunks wandering the streets screaming to high heavens. This was definitely a new life style she had to get used to. She closed the curtains, changed, blew out the candles illuminating the room, and pulled up the sheets to the bed and got in.

The thoughts of the young man in the street came to her in her as she stared up at the wooden ceiling. Wasn't the best way of meeting, but definitely not forgettable. She smiled at the thought of him. He was charming and sweet and a bit shy. She fell in love with those blue crystal eyes like diamonds in an instant and his blonde hair. Cody...that was his name...he was so clumsy, but then again, who was she to judge? She would never see him again though. How she wished she could of gotten to know him. Those quick moments they shared were small, but precious. She finally then fell to sleep because the weight of her eyes lids.

In her dream she was working at the party and then she saw him. She quickly hid out of his view behind a table. She was doubtful of herself . If the talked she would make an error in her words. Something would come out that would embarrass her and the night would totally be dreadful. She observed the fine looking man talking to a group of rich girls. She kept thinking "Why would a guy like that go for a poor girl like me?" over and over again. She wasn't putting her trust in herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see who it was, and it was just air. She turned back to where she was looking and there was the man standing in front of her. It was him. She swallowed.

" I see you have no injuries from earlier. I am so sorry for that again, madam." Even in her dreams he was still polite. She smiled heating up. Her heart beating faster.

"If you did, I will survive. I've been through worst."

"That's a relief- I mean, it's not good that you have, but I am glad I didn't- " He said worried words just bursting out of his mouth without really thinking.

"I knew what you meant. I think you stumble on your words as well as your feet." She said trying to humor him a bit. They were doing it again...getting lost in each other's eyes. Smiling and gazing. Both in some sort of trance. He then got a smug expression on his face.

" I could prove my clumsiness wrong by a dance."

"Is that your way of an invitation, Mr. Martin?"

"Please, don't make me ask again." He said shyly and praying that the answer she was going to give wouldn't be a rejection.

"As much as I would like to, I have work." Bailey said walking away a few steps, but he just followed right behind her.

"Ms. Pickett?" She turned around and before she could get a word out he was holding her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. The piano played a soft long tune and she tried to hold her blushes back, but she couldn't. He kept staring at her like she was the only girl there and she giving into it all.

" Has anyone told you how you look like an angel?" With that she giggled. She quickly took one of her hands out of his and covered her mouth. He just moved it away and smiled at her. " Your laugh is adorable."

"You are too kind, Mr. Martin. No need to compliment, I know it gives people a headache like a sword piercing through someone's brain."

" You are very incorrect."

"I'm am absolutely positive that any girl here is more worthy of your time." She said used to fake compliments. He then frowned at her.

"I disagree." Right as he said that he spun her out making her heart explode out of her chest. As he pulled her back in they were chest against chest.

"Wow..." That was the only word she could form. She was at a loss for all others. She was falling for a man she didn't even know that well. He then held her lips between his fingers and the next thing they knew they were kissing. It was such a flawless event. Her hands went up to his blonde hair getting them tangled in it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She then felt pushing at her side over and over again. Her eyes popped open and she was one of the maids above her.

"Get ready, you need to go into town and pick up a few things at the market for the party tonight."

"Yes, ma'm." Bailey got out of bed and continued to get ready and tidy up the house. She had the most wonderful dreams in such a long time...only if she got to see the boy that swept her off the feet in reality and not dream land. He was as awkward in her dreams the same way it was when they met. She liked that awkwardness though. She always liked the things that were different.

Cody Martin was walking through the streets humming a song he created one day when he was sitting at the piano at his house. He was always interested in the arts. He was in town to get his new suit from a store near the market. He was beaming with happiness. Why? He had a dream. He was dancing with Bailey and at the end of it they ended up in a kiss. Though, Cody did screw up his own words a few times and he should of expected that...he was never the one that was good talking to girls.

"Cody Mitchell Martin!" He head a voice that he would identify anywhere. He groaned, but turned around. And he was right, it was the person he couldn't stand.

"What do you want, Barbara?" He said in pure annoyance. He couldn't look at her the same. She was full of evil and manipulated him for so long. The only thing he was sorry about was not noticing and doing anything sooner.

"Cody, we shouldn't of ended, I made a mistake." He now was even more annoyed. He rolled his eyes and she glared at him for doing that.

"See, I can't trust you. I am going to accomplish something else. Ignoring you."

"Cody, I made a mistake and I regret it, it was the biggest blunder I have ever created, but please?" Cody shook his head once more and departed from her. He was still hurt, but even though it was just a day, he wasn't hurt so bad as he should of been. He liked someone else...he hoped to get to know her better to if he ever had the chance, but she was long gone by now. He probably had no one left to give his love to, but that was better than Barbara. He should of released himself from that unhealthy relationship earlier. He was done with Bob too. He needed someone in his life to count on and the only person he could kind of find that in was Zack.

He then saw her again. She was gathering food carrying several bags that looked two times her weight. He then jetted off down the street towards her. He still felt stunned by her like he was the other day. He crossed the street to where she was on almost getting ran over by a horse drawn carriage.

"Miss! Miss!" He chased down the sidewalk that she was on yelling to her waving his arms bumping past people. His eyes were glued to her. He finally caught up and she turned around to look at him.

"Hey, you remember me right? I'm pretty sure I am collected some where in your memory."

"No, I'm sorry." With that Cody formed a frown. She continued to stare at him blankly leading him on.

"I was kidding, Cody, right?" The smile then returned and he got all excited. The smile on his face was bigger than anyone could ever think.

"I knew you remembered! You had me going for a second. Do you need help? I mean, if you want it, I don't want to impose." Bailey pondered her thoughts. Would she really want him to know how poor she was and a maid for the Tiptoe's.

"You know, that is very kind of you, but it's okay."

"Are you sure, I would love to help."

"Don't worry about it. I got it under control." He then tried to keep on a smile, but it didn't work.

"Well, um, when you are done, I was wondering if you, uh, would like to go on, a walk...with me?" He said trying to get out each word as fast as he could so he could save himself from embarrassment. He was really bad with words. Especially when it came to this girl.

" And can I have a reasonable explanation as to why I should say yes to this offer?" She said teasing him a little bit. She was playing with him a bit.

"Because it could give us a chance to know each other..." She then smiled at him and nodded.

"Alright, I'll meet you then."

"Are you sure you don't need any assistance?"

"I'll survive." She said smiling at him. He was too, too kind. He was very sensitive too. Or at least that was what he was picking up by his reactions to things.

"See you at five at the harbor?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She then turned and started walking off. They were both smitten. Cody had half the mind to run through the streets. He liked her a lot and couldn't deny it. He needed to know her more though. He wanted to see who she really is. Know how the cogs in her head turn. He was going to count down the hours until they meet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey finally got back and started working on her day time duties. She cleaned the house and now she was heading towards the garden to tend the vegetables. As she was walking through the yard she kept thinking maybe she should of told Cody about how she was working for the Tipton's. He was part of the upper class though so why would he want anything to do with her? Then again he was very sweet to her and asked her to meet him, so maybe she was wrong. Maybe he actually didn't mind.

She replanted the flowers and collected the fruits and vegetable from the small garden that they had. The yard was big, but it was mostly set up with the fanciest outdoor furniture she had ever seen. She then heard the gate to the back open and turned to see who it was and it was the valiant man from earlier who was very chivalrous and saved her from the harmful street men. She wondered the reason as to why he was here.

"Ms. Pickett, I was hoping to see you again." She smiled up at him and made her way over to the custom made silver gate holding the basket full of fruits and vegetable's in her hand.

" Good seeing you as well. Can I ask why you are here or would I be asking out of term?"

"I told you before Ms. London Tipton is a good friend of mine. I can see they already put you to work."

"Yes, they have, but we all need to work towards something." She said gripping the basket full of food tighter in her hands.

" Hm, that is something not even the Tipton's daughter can understand."

"I haven't talked to her yet, is she nice?" At that he started laughing a bit. She tilted her head at him. Was that a stupid question? "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all, London is very materialistic and she doesn't take too well to new people in her environment. It alarms her, you could say, but she can be a good friend when it really comes down to it all. She acts tough, but on the inside she has a heart...way deep down."

" Uh-huh." Was all she could say she wasn't one to judge people. Especially if she didn't know them.

" So, would you like me to introduce you to her?" He said smiling at her. His heart was beating fast. She was a very appealing woman. She looked gorgeous. He hair was beautiful and kempt. Her perfectly sculpted cheek bones and red welcoming lips. Her brown eyes that seemed to never end. That soft brown color.

"I have work to do." She said looking down at the basket and then up at him. An idea popped into his head that was why he kept smiling down at her.

" London's a close friend, I can get you out of it."

"But I-" Before she could say another word she was being dragged away by Zacharry. She has been seeming to be dragged away by a lot of men recently. Some in the best cases and some in the worse that she wished to permanently erase from her memory.

They made their way inside the house and she got several glares from the women in the Tipton mansion who worked as maids around the house also. Half of them once had a fling with Zacharry, but she didn't know that at all. That was mostly the reason why they were glaring. Most of them wanted a chance at him. He was one of the few good looking men in town although he wasn't the smartest. He sure knew how to fancy a woman.

She could smell the delicious food cooking in the kitchen and there were loads of workers moving decorations out of the house to the yacht. She heard a feminine voice from a nearby room which Zacharry pulled her into. There was a woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the most breath taking dress Bailey has ever seen. She had money and she sure liked to flaunt it around showing off. She was fixing her hair in the mirror. She sure cared about her appearance a lot.

"Wow, that dress is beautiful." Ms. Tipton then turned around and saw the girl and Zacharry. The way she spun around to look at them was with elegance and grace. Zacharry and London became close friends and had a lot in common and Zacharry even tried charming her a few times and she willingly flirted back. It was like none of that mattered though anymore because Zacharry had Bailey at his side. He had fallen head over heals for the girl.

"Thank you, it's an Arturro Vitali, now who are you?"

"This is Ms. Bailey Pickett, she works for your family now." Bailey put out her hand to shake the woman's, but London looked at it with pure disgust and annoyance.

"If she is supposed to be working for me, then why isn't she?" London said snapping at Zacharry and Bailey now understood what Zacharry meant when he said she was cold hearted.

" I am so sorry Ms. Tipton, Zacharry here said to come and meet you." Bailey said trying to be civilized with her. She didn't want there to be any altercations.

"So, you are a companion of his?" She said with a tint of jealousy. She liked Zacharry immensely and saw this young girl as competition.

"We met yesterday."

"And I should care about this because...?"

"Well, you just asked."

"Whatever you say...why don't you go back to work. I don't know any of my maids names and I really don't need to. All of you are just pathetic and wont get anywhere in life because no one needs you."

"Sorry, for the trouble, Ms. Tipton, I will go now." With that Bailey turned around and left. She wasn't used to people being that mean to her. She was kind to everyone and thought she was no more or no less than anyone. To her everyone and everything had a balance in life. She kept back all the tears she had. She always new rich people were snobs. Zack watched Bailey exit and then turned to London fuming with anger. He knew London could be cruel, but that was just brutal.

"London! What in the world was that about?" Zack said raising his voice trying to make a point across. He couldn't believe his friend.

"Zack, she is the help, she doesn't matter." London said not caring about anything that he was saying. She went back to fixing her appearance and when she did that Zack placed him self in her view of the mirror. She just groaned annoyed.

"London, that was disrespectful of you."

"Zack, I known you for nine years, shouldn't of you caught on by now the way I act towards everyone?"

"It's been eleven, London."

"Time goes fast when you're having fun."

"The way you just acted was completely unreasonable!" Zack said now screaming in her face. The fury inside of him kept building and building.

"Zack, why do you care so much?"

"Because I am sick of the way you treat people! Money or not London they have feelings! Apparently you don't!"

"What do you want me to do, Zack?"

"You are so self centered it is disgraceful to your family." Zack said coldly and stormed out. London was still taking in everything he just spoke to her about. She didn't want to let go of Zack in her life. She liked Zack. She sighed and walked out to talk to him, but he was already gone. She then saw Bailey walking into the main dining room to dust off the furniture and followed her. Bailey stopped crying and her eyes were now just a bit red. Looking at her she did feel bad for what she did. Bailey as hurt and felt her heart die inside of her chest. That was one of the meanest things anyone has ever said to her. Maybe she was just fooling herself from going out here trying to discover the world. Maybe her life doesn't have a purpose. She was a joke to everyone.

"Hey, Bailey." London said and Bailey turned around and put on a fake smile. She was trying not to be rude because she needed this job.

"Yes, Ms. Tipton, anything I could do for you?"

"Yes, can you follow me please?"

"Yes, Ms. Tipton." Bailey nodded knowing she had to obey everything she said. Even if she couldn't stand her. She was pretty curious as to what London was going to make her do. Probably something to cause her humiliation. They made the way to the room and London walked towards the closet and took out a dress that wasn't as beautiful as London's but decent. She was probably going to make her decide which one looked better on her...Something stupid.

"Try this on. I know it might not fit you because you are big, but it will do for now." Bailey looks at London not sure if she is trying to be nice or mean. She wants her to try on a dress yet she called her fat. She was really confused by the whole situation.

"You sure know how to make people feel good."

"Oh, just try it on and stop talking!" With that Bailey grabbed the dress and changed behind the curtain. The dress wasn't to tight or to large, it was a magnificent fit. She felt like a princess in it. She walked out from behind the curtain and London observed every detail. London then walked over and started tying up the back of the corset. After it was tied up it felt a little tighter, but still comfortable.

"Spin around." Bailey did what London commanded. She spun in a circle and she had the biggest smile on her face. Her family could never afford something like this. I guess London wanted to fully see how the dress looked like on someone. She imagined several ideas why she was wearing them. "You surprisingly looked good in that. Good thing I had it made. Though your face kind of ruins it all."

"So, which one are you gonna wear, Ms. Tipton?" She then smiled at Bailey. The confusion then got worse.

"What are you talking about which one I am going to wear? I am wearing this dress and you are wearing that one and on top of that I am taking you off duty for tonight. People say I am not the smartest hen in the henhouse. That is what you uneducated farm folk say, right?" London said smiling more and Bailey smiled back. London was a very confusing girl. She was just rude, but now she is acting nice?

"Thank you, but I don't get why you are doing this?"

"Well, let's just say everyone deserves an eighth chance."

"You mean second chance?"

" Wow, second is way, way, way, too far out, eight it right after one." Bailey tried not to correct the wrong facts that London just released from her mouth. And she called Bailey uneducated...She wasn't going to be correct her because she needed the job and the money. "Now, why don't we do your hair." London then brought Bailey to her makeup mirror. Bailey got so caught up in it...she lost track of time.

Cody Martin looked out at the harbor waiting for Bailey. She never showed up though. Those minutes turned into an hour and then he had to leave. The whole walk home he thought what was wrong with him. There was always something that unappeased people. Barbara ran off and now Bailey. Every time he starts liking someone, they leave on him. He should of known. He was the biggest clumsy man that ever walked the planet that he walked on. It made him feel horrible inside. There was something wrong with him. There had to be. He wasn't good enough. He could never be as good as Zacharry was. He wasn't athletic like Zacharry was and he was horrible with women. He just wanted something to make hin feel good. He honestly had this emptiness inside of him. He wanted someone to understand him...he will never have that though. Cody just stared down the road and kept walking...his heart breaking inside.


	6. Chapter 6

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Cody Martin opened the door when he got inside his home and shut it right away. He wanted to stay away from the outside world. He was going to be made a bigger mockery of now. He heard his brother Zacharry getting ready in his room. Cody really didn't want to go anymore. He would rather just have himself contained to the house he was standing in. He didn't know why he felt so strongly and hurt about it because they just met, but there was something about her that compelled him to her. Cody walked towards his brother's room. He was wearing a suit, but one of his more finer ones.

" Is mother doing well?" Cody asked his sibling and Zacharry just turned around to face him. He was completely ready meanwhile Cody looked like a mess. The way he looked created the impression that he lost all dignity.

"What happened to you? Did a stampede occur sometime today that I wasn't aware of? Shouldn't you be ready by now? The gathering is starting in less than an hour."

" I am quite aware of that. I am not going to go to the Tipton's. They always throw the same parties, it's not like I am missing anything." Zacharry looked at his brother confused. Cody was usually not the party kind, but he did enjoy the classical music that played.

" What's the true reason why you aren't?"

"That is the true reason, brother." Cody's nose crinkled. That meant he was being dishonest. Cody tried to hide his failed attempt, but Zacharry caught on way to quickly.

" Wasn't it you that once said- " Before Zacharry could finish Cody cut him off. He didn't want to hear Zacharry use his own words against him and give him a speech.

" Zacharry, I do have a reason, but that doesn't mean I need to tell you." Cody didn't want to discuss anything that he didn't need to. He had the ability to talk or not. He didn't have to obey any orders that Zacharry gave him.

" I am older and you should have more respect to me."

"You're older by ten minutes. Plus, when did that become a rule that applied to you?" Cody said with pure annoyance in his voice. He hated when Zacharry tried to get the unfair upper hand.

" Cody, you can talk to me about anything. I am here for you. If it's about Barbara, I understand." Cody just laughed at Zack saying that and sat in the chair in Zack's room next to the bed.

" Barbara is the least of my worries."

"But you just called it off yesterday. Shouldn't you be hurting?"

"Sorry, I know how much you would like to see me in pain over her, but I'm not."

" When have I ever wanted to see you in pain?" Zacharry said and at that Cody just rolled his eyes. There were too many times to count all the times Zack wanted to see him offended and shattered.

" Okay, there were a few times, Cody, just tell me because either way I am going to make you go."

" That girl I was talking to you about, I made plans with her and she didn't show up." Cody said unable to look at his brother so he just looked at his polished black shoes instead. He expected Zacharry to laugh, but he didn't. Zacharry felt bad for his brother. He knew how gentle and sensitive he was.

"Then she is no good for you. There are plenty of fish in the sea and I am positive you can find one at this gathering."

"She wasn't just anyone, Zacharry, she was special."

"Again with this? Cody, you need to have some fun, get your mind off the mourning and get out. You're attending."

"You just don't understand." Zacharry was now getting annoyed with his brother who was so persistent on not going. Zacharry then took matters in his own hands and decided to get his brother ready himself even though Cody kept struggling. The advantage to be the more built twin was forcing him to do the unwanted. Cody kept complaining, but that did not cease Zacharry's actions to help his brother.

London finished Bailey up and Bailey was amazed at how she looked. She was surprised by how much London was doing for her. It was the least she expected to come from London. She didn't know what to say.

"London...thank you."

"Don't mention it...I'm serious, if anyone finds out you will lose your head." At that Bailey's eyes widened. She nodded.

"Good poor girl. Now, we have a party to get to."

"Ms. Tipton are you sure you don't need extra hands to work tonight?"

"Just do what I say, that is your job. Now, we must go or we will be late." Late...time...Cody. She gulped. She promised to meet Cody and she prayed it wasn't too late. She should of remembered. Prepared herself. She may have time to still make it though.

"Wait, what time it is?"

"It's seven." She missed it. He probably hates the ground that she walks on. She didn't mean to miss out on their walk earlier. She was just getting caught up in everything and did not want to displease Ms. Tipton. She felt ashamed of herself. How could she do that to such a sweet guy? She cursed silently under her breath. She hoped she would see him again so she can apologize...if he bothered having a conversation with her. "Now, stop wasting time and come!" Bailey followed her request and they both made there way to the gathering on the yacht.

Bailey and London finally arrived at the yacht and started socializing with other people...or at least that's what London was doing. Bailey was confused as to where she fit in and who to talk to. She was in a new town and she didn't really know anyone. London didn't want anything to do with her and the other maids kept glaring at her because they had to work and she didn't. She looked around and didn't see anyone, but she did see Cody. When they made eye contact in less than a second he ran like the wind in the other direction. She needed to talk to him.

Cody kept staring at her for most of the night. He liked her a lot, but she clearly didn't like him. He just wanted her to be his friend. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to find out more about her so they could build a relationship. He was so emotional these past few days. She made him nervous. His hands would sweat and he always stumbled on his words. She was very sweet, but she was also out of his league. Someone he could never have.

"Who are you staring at?" Cody turned around and put his drink that he was holding on top of the piano. His brother walked over to his side. He was obsessed with this girl, but didn't know if she was good for him or not. Being with her was a ride that spun his emotions around, but he still didn't want to get off the ride.

"It's _her._" He said dazed. He couldn't stop staring at her and every time their eyes would meet he would turn away embarrassed. He wasn't sure what to do. Zacharry saw a brown haired girl with blue eyes and he smiled at his brother.

"You're right, she is gorgeous." Zacharry said smiling at his brother and patting him on the back. "Are you going to chase after her?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me, she didn't show up." Cody said feeling his stomach drop. He was so afraid of her and what would happen if he did walk over.

"Cody, you are the hunter. Picture yourself as the hungry jungle cat and she the deer with a limp."

"Actually, Zacharry, jungle cats and deer aren't indigenous to the same area. Maybe an apollo would suit that metaphor or-" He obviously didn't understand the point his brother was making. Cody always looked at hard facts.

"Just show her you are an animal!" Cody wasn't sure what to make of his brother's point. He liked her, but he wasn't confident in himself.

"I don't know..."

"Cody, you wont know if you don't try."

"Fine, I will." Cody took a slow pace towards her. Zacharry wanted to be the one to push him towards her instead. When Cody got there Zacharry couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't with the brown haired girl. He was with the blonde haired one with the brown eyes that goes by the name of Bailey.

"I just lead my brother in the arms of the girl I like..." He said unpleasantly surprised. He was the one who was supposed to be with her, not him. As he watched he was being driven insane. They both had an attraction to the same girl. He was the one who was supposed to be her prince, not Cody.


	7. Chapter 7

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody walked over to Bailey keeping Zacharry words in mind. He liked her a lot and didn't want to ruin it so he promised himself he wouldn't do anything unreasonable. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around towards him. Cody was more nervous than he was should of been. Bailey looked at him and smiled apologetically.

"Bailey, why didn't you meet me?" He said getting to the point without any greeting at all. This shocked Bailey, but then again, she should of expected it.

"I was trying to talk to you all night, you kept avoiding me. Cody, I did not accompany you at the harbor for good reasoning."

" Good reasoning? Is that reasoning just because you don't like me. You think I am unbearable to be around, don't you." She knew he was offended. That was never her intention. She didn't want him to feel unhappy. It was very hard to explain it all.

"Cody, don't make assumptions. I must of hit a soft spot on you and I feel greatly horrible about it. I was working and I was not allowed to leave and before I knew it, it was too late to tell you." She said touching his arm which sent shockwaves through both of them. Now Cody was the one looking like a fool.

" Working? Where do you work?" Bailey knew this question was going to come eventually. And she couldn't lie to him. She just hoped he could accept her.

"I work for the Tipton's." She said looking away from his eyes. With that he put his white glove covered hand to her face and made her look at him in the eyes.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I thought your idea of me would change."

"You're absolutely right, it did. I was wrong about the person who I thought you were." With that she pulled away out of his grasp. She fell silent. "It changed because I know that you are hard working and I admire that. It's very difficult working for a Tipton." She looked up to his eyes and smiled. For once in her life, she didn't feel like she had to change. Not for anyone.

"Do you take my apology? Am I forgiven?"

"You certainly are, but you do owe me something." Cody said still smiling down at her raising her suspicions. "You owe me a walk."

"That, I do." She said smiling up at him. He politely put out his arm and she looped it with his. As they were walking off the yacht Bailey couldn't stop staring at him as he lead her. He was very charming and even though he was sensitive he stood up for what he believed in and that appealed the farm girl even more to the Boston boy. He was very strong even though he didn't like to use it. He always put his good foot forward and tried to act like a gentleman.

They made it off the yacht and were now walking underneath the stars. Cody unhooked his arms with hers and picked up two rocks.

"Why do you have to pebbles?"

"Do you know how to skip rocks?"

"I live in a town that's land locked. No, no, I have not been fortunate to skip rocks...ever."

"Would you like to?"

"I don't know how..." Cody smiled at that, took her hand and put the rock gently inside.

"Give it a try." She walked closer to the harbor brought the rock back and threw it. It sunk. Bailey was disappointed. She was someone who aced at everything and she was determined to ace something as pointless as this.

"That was good for your first time." Cody said attempting to get that look of disappointment off her face. She was a little discouraged at first, but she doesn't give up.

"Let me try again."

"You don't stop, do you?"

" What do you mean?" She said furrowing her eye brows.

"You always try to be the best at everything. It's admiring."

"Glad I could give off that impression." Bailey threw the rock in and it sunk. She groaned in annoyance. Everything usually always works for her first try. "Can I have your help?" Cody picked up another rock and gave it to her. He went to wrap her arms around her trying to show her how to set up your arms, but quickly stopped himself afraid to intrude on her personal boundaries. She noticed this action.

"Cody, I trust you, you can help me by doing that. I know you wouldn't do anything. You have good character." He was still hesitant, but obeyed her. He smelt her hair and it made his legs start to shake. Her skin up against him made him melt. He tried to keep his cool though. He took her hand and made the rock skip across the water. She smiled to herself. She turned her head to face him.

"Thank you, you're good at this."

"You're the one that did it." Cody unwrapped his arms from her feeling the heat build up between them. He wanted to proceed it all, but he was afraid to screw it all up. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Would you like to approach the water? Go closer?" Bailey takes Cody's hand and they walk closer as they carefully go down the rigged rocks. Bailey almost tumbled onto the ground several of the times, but Cody always caught her. Bailey took off her heals and lifted up her dress and entered the water leaving her shoes behind. Cody just smiled as she watched her splash around in the water.

"Aren't you going to come in? Enjoy the water!" She then splashed at him playfully teasing him to come in. Cody just smiled at her seeing someone not so uptight and more open.

" I would rather not get soaked." She kept splashing him trying to get him to go in. He finally caved. He rolled up the pants of the suit and started walking in the water.

"Finally! I knew I could make you go in!" This time Cody smiled deviously at her and splashed her.

"It's not polite for a gentlemen to splash water on a lady!" Bailey said complaining, but laughing at the same time.

"And it's not very lady like to splash a gentleman!"

"Touche, Mr. Martin!" They kept splashing back and forth and laughing. Eventually they both got out and relaxed next to the water looking out at it. Cody was looking at her though. He saw her hand open and had half a mind to take it in his. He didn't though. He was afraid of rejection.

"So, why exactly did you leave to come to Boston?" Cody asked and she turned to him for a few seconds and was unsure of answering that. There were a lot of things in her life that was complicated. The reasons why she left weren't the best. Cody sensed her hostility when he asked that. "If you don't want to, you don't have to answer that, I was just curious..." Bailey was contemplating whether to tell her or not.

" No, it's okay that you asked. There's a lot of reasons why I left. One was to view the world in a different way. I just wanted to explore everything and see things for myself. It's weird, I know, but it's something I wanted to do. Kettlecorn is too small for my liking..." Half the story wasn't so bad, was it?

"No, I perfectly understand. I always wanted to explore the world myself. I remember looking at pictures and to me, it's not real unless I see it. Unless I get to see it face to face. People use pictures to manipulate the human eyes so it's hard to tell real from fake."

" Since you asked me a question, can I ask you one?" She said looking at him biting her bottom lip. His heart started beating faster. As they kept talking they kept finding similarities between each other. They both liked enjoyed school and were the top of their classes, they both had the same sense of humor, and so much more. Cody and Bailey kept talking for hours and hours learning about each other's lives and their future. They were ones who had their minds open taking in different environment's willingly. They were very accepting. As they kept talking they both kept falling more for each other. they could hear music coming from London's gathering so Cody stood up.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Pickett?" Cody extended his hand to her trying his hardest not to faint.

"Don't you think it's pretty slow?" Was that a rejection? His heart was beating faster now. He didn't know what to say or do so he said anything that came out. "Talking. Better for talking..." She took his hand and smiled and he got lost in her eyes once again. It was impossible to not fall for her. It was impossible to stop staring. She felt safe in his arms. Her head was against his chest and she closed her eyes feeling like nothing could end that moment. This was better than her dream. The song finally ended and both secretly hated it. Cody didn't want to let go of her.

"May I walk you home?"

"I would be delighted." They kept walking and talking and it seemed like it never ended. They could talk about one thing and keep talking about it for hours. Finally they made it outside of the Tipton mansion.

" Thank you for everything tonight. I honestly don't want it to end." They stopped in their tracks right outside the door. They both couldn't stop smiling. They were head over heals. They were craving more and more moments together.

"I also did. I hope we can do it again soon." Cody said more confident and wasn't as nervous. They got used to each other. They opened up about each other and it felt like they knew each other for a longer period of time. Like they have been friends forever. The best of friends.

" I can guarantee that we will..." With that she kissed him on the cheek saying goodnight and Cody almost actually did faint. She smiled at him once more and then walked in. Cody almost screamed it to the world after she left. Cody had his hand glued to his cheek. He was melting. Today was officially a good day. Nothing could beat the way he felt. Nothing could put him in a bad mood. What he was feeling was undescribable...


	8. Chapter 8

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Cody Martin watched her walk inside the building. He could hear his own heart pounding in his chest. He had these butterflies in his stomach. That kiss was something that was least expected. He never guessed she would of kissed him. He had the dopiest grin on his face. He finally turned and left. Perfect way to end the night.

Cody raced home to tell his brother who encouraged him about the young lady. Cody was hypnotized by the girl. Put under some type of spell. If it wasn't for his brother he wouldn't of had the courage to go and talk to the girl. He wouldn't have had her soft gentle smooth lips up against his cheek. He shivered with delight at the thought.

Cody opened the door to the house and took a deep breath. He needed to gain the air that left his lungs when she kissed him that made him breathless. He decided to go check on his mother first and the medication started working. The color of her face wasn't as sickly and the coughing seemed to have stopped a bit, but she wasn't totally healthy. He kissed his mother goodnight and gave her another glass of water incase she needed it. He was going to tell her about the girl, but she needed her rest. He walked down the hall and opened his brother's room. He was not there. Cody assumed he was still at the party. He wasn't though.

Zacharry left the party and was a bit drunk. He was wobbling back and forth as he walked down the sidewalk. He saw the Tipton house and Bailey in the window getting ready for bed. He was mesmerized. He opened the door quietly to the Tipton house breaking in. He heard talking in the rooms nearby, that made him nervous, he kept walking though. He looked out for any of the maids. They were very sneaky. Zacharry stumbled a few times as he was walking up the stairs, but he kept going up. He heard shuffling and grabbed the knob to Bailey's room and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gulped.

"What do you think you're doing?" He heard a male voice say. He turned around and there standing before him was no one other than Mr. Tipton. He was very fearful of the man. He had power and Zacharry didn't.

"Sleep walking..." Zacharry said and then Mr. Tipton took him by the ear and pushed him down the stars out of the house chastising him. Yelling at him. Zack hit the ground and the Tipton door slammed. He couldn't let his brother take his girl. There had to be a way to get her. Had to be. Zacharry looked for other ways to get inside the house, but all the entries were locked. He then decided to walk home.

Bailey Pickett was in her room changing getting ready for bed. She touched her lips remembering the feeling of the kiss. He made her fall for him even more. The way he didn't force her into saying something if she was uncomfortable, how as they kept having a conversation they would find out things in common and finish each other sentences knowing exactly what each other meant. She couldn't get him our of her head as much as she tried. He was someone she wanted to be around for a long time. She was not going to run from him anytime soon. She liked Cody...more than she should. Yes, it was odd. They only meant a day ago, but it felt like she knew him for longer. She became attached to him. Cody was sweet, smart, caring, funny, and the perfect gentleman. Every time Cody came to her mind she felt like she was walking on air...

Cody waited in Zacharry's bedroom and after a while he came inside the house and was very loud. He was leaning up against the walls for support. Cody exited his brother's room and saw Zacharry was having trouble.

"Have a little too much brandy?"" Cody said laughing, and coming to his brother's side, but in reaction to Zacharry seeing his brother trying to assist him he shoved off his brother's arm.

"I am able to walk on my own and I don't need your help." Zacharry snapped at Cody. Cody was very confused. He was just trying to lend a hand. Cody ignored it though. He was too happy to make a problem. Zacharry made his way ion the kitchen and sat down on a chair out of it. He was too hurt. Bailey was going to fall for his wanted them to discontinue their friendship. He needed to sabotage.

"Guess what happened all thanks to you!" Cody said cheerfully ready to shout his happiness up to the highest of heavens. He felt overwhelmed with the best kinds of emotions. He thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

" What?It's probably going to be something that's not worth my time..." Zacharry mumbled, but not loud enough for Cody to hear. Cody kept having every second with Bailey running through his mind. Her laugh ringing through his ears.

"Bailey kissed me on the cheek when I was saying goodnight and we have a lot in common! She is absolutely amazing..."

"Ha, your probably on the rebound after Barbara." Zacharry said spitting through his teeth. Zachary hated every thing Cody was saying. The fact that he got kissed disgusted him. Zacharry was the one supposed to be with her. Not his annoying smart brother who can't even lift a puppy. Cody looked at Zacharry's words made Cody enraged. He thought his brother would be exceedingly happy for him. He forgot about Barbara. She was nothing to him.

" Then you don't know me all that well. Bailey is such a sweet girl and I would do anything to make her happy. I actually thought of an idea! A sixth month plan to make her fall in love with me!" Zacharry kept in his laughs. Bailey could never fall for Cody. Bailey was pretty and Cody was the hideous twin. The idea of the sixth month plan slowly evolved into a likeable idea. Cody can waste his time trying to make her fall in love with him for sixth month's and Zacharry could easily make his move in on her during that time period. Zacharry wasn't going to waste time. He just was going to get to the point.

"Are you sure it's not just stirring's?"

"Zacharry, I know what I want. And it's her."

"You're right, I am wrong. The idea of a sixth month plan is an idea I fancy. The plan is going to work I can tell. She is going to be as smitten for you as you are for her. I have all my trust in you."

"Thank you for the support, brother." Zacharry then got up and gave him a pat on the back. He was planning his strategy to get Bailey too. This one was going to work compared to his brother's. Cody can waste time while he makes time.

Cody was grateful his brother improved. He knew he could do this. Relationships take time and effort and he was going to take the time to do that. He wanted to build a friendship with her, get to know her better. Things take time and he hopes his relationship with her will grow into something wonderful. He didn't want to rush things. He needed her just as he needed the air to breathe. He would wait forever for her if he needed to. As long as he had to. She was worth all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

The afternoon of the next day and Zacharry was planning on making his move. The sooner he was with Bailey, the less of a chance Cody will have. He needs to make his move. Cody is probably planning something lame for today to try to woo her while Zacharry will be the one getting to the point. Will be the one getting ahead with the lady. Cody is going to be the one dragging behind.

Zacharry didn't really have an exact plan. His charm though was enough. He could make any girl blush. He had a way with his words. His brother was the one to make a fool out of himself. The only girl Zacharry couldn't get was his former crush Maddie. He got over that though. Bailey was an easier target. Cody always goes for the easy girls so he should of expected Cody going after Bailey. Zacharry had a better chance because opposites attract. Cody and Bailey together would be like vinegar and oil. They can't mix. Cody and Bailey together would be a preposterous mix. Them together is not logical.

Zacharry fixed his collar in the mirror one last time and adjusted his hair and walked outside heading to meet Bailey. He felt refreshed and was going to be Bailey's prince charming. Cody has nothing on him. As he was exiting his brother ran up to him from playing hopscotch with the neighborhood kids. Zacharry made fun of him for hanging out with little kids. He thought he hung out with children because he couldn't find any real ones. This annoyed Cody. Cody was bad with them at first...One time they all ambushed him, but in the end he got to know them more and became better with children. He couldn't wait to be a farther one day.

" Zacharry, do you want to play with us?" Cody said and Zacharry just laughed. His brother was such a disgrace to the Martin name he thought. What man spends time with little children and playing school games.

"Sorry, I have better things to do with my life."

"You act like you have never played with those kids. I know you don't believe it, but I have seen you out and about with them too." Zack just kept walking. He didn't have time for Cody calling him out on pointless things.

" That must of been someone else. I have never spent my time with those dirty misfits."

" They are children, Zacharry. They are really like us and have opinions if you actually listened." Cody said trying to get Zacharry to admit to it. Zacharry knew that he occasionally did, but he didn't have to speak it out loud. He had to maintain his reputation.

" Well, you can spend your time with them I have better things to do..." Cody then sighed in annoyance and went back to playing with the kids. They were very like him, but much younger. The more time he spent with him, the better he liked it. He was looking forward to becoming a farther. The idea of holding the life that he made in his hands. Cherishing the child forever growing a connection. He was not going to be the father his was. He vowed that. He was always going to be there for his own.

Zacharry didn't see Bailey in any of the yards so he headed towards the door and knocked. He prayed Mr. Tipton wouldn't open up. He didn't really know what he was going to do last night, but from his thinking, it was going to be something that wasn't pretty. He was happy he was banished that night though. If he wasn't he may not of found out about Cody's stupid sixth month plan and how to find a way to get Bailey. Who waits sixth month's just to get a woman to like you? Hopefully Zacharry will be able to get to the interior of the building without anyone in control taking it into notice. Zacharry was making back up plans if he was not able to enter. The door opened and it was one of the maids. One that didn't quite liked him.

" Mr. Martin, what do I owe this displeasure?" She said putting on a fake smile staring him down with her beady eyes. She had black long curly hair that fell over her shoulder and tan skinned. Her eyes were a pale blue.

" Hm, it's good to see you too, have you seen Ms. Bailey? I have a duty to attend to." She was disgusted by the sight of him. She knew all his games.

" Don't you dare try anything on her, she is a good woman and doesn't deserved to be treated poorly by you. You can never be devoted to one person." Her finger was pointed in Zacharry's face. Her teeth grinding against each other. Zacharry got the message, but he came their for a reason and intended on getting it.

" What are you talking about? Bailey is a nice girl, I agree, I would never hurt her. Don't be too quick to judge." Zacharry said and that annoyed the woman even more. The daggers she had on him were increasing. The hatred building.

" She is upstairs in her room." Zacharry smiled at her and took a step forward to walk inside, but her hand blocked his entry.

"I believe Mr. Tipton told you, you cannot enter." Zacharry tried to win her with his eyes, but she was not so easily tricked. She went to shut the door in his face, but put his hand out to stop it from closing.

" Let me inside. Ms. Tipton would not like you rejecting her good old friend. You work for Ms. Tipton not Mr. Tipton last time I checked. Ms. Tipton can destroy your reputation and send you out on the streets, is that what you want?" She gave him another glare, but let him get inside the house. She was angry with him. She had seen so many girls get broken hearts because of him. He was very charming and could be the hero, but that didn't mean he also couldn't be the villain. No matter how good someone is there is an evil inside of them. Even the nicest people have it buried deep. Everyone has done something they want to erase from their memories. Some sort of skeletons in their closets.

Zacharry climbed up the stair cases and saw a door open and humming. He followed the sweet sound. It was taunting him. He was only focusing on seeing her. He felt so strongly for her. He walked down the hall and opened the door to see Ms. Pickett tidying up her room. He knocked on the door getting her attention.

"Zacharry, good to see you again." She said with a smile once she saw his face. He liked her immensely and she was going to make her like him too.

"As well, Ms. Pickett. You look as beautiful as ever." Zacharry said trying to charm her. It didn't really have any affect on Bailey.

" Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Zack looked over and saw a book on the bed side table. He saw Romeo and Juliette and picked it up.

"Romeo and Juliette? The tragic romance. I should of pegged you for a romantic." Bailey walked over and took the book out of his hands.

"It's not polite to go snooping through other people's belongings."

" I wouldn't exactly refer to it as snooping. It was right on the table in front of my face." He said shooting back. That got her to giggle a bit. "Plus, I was too focused on those two beautiful brown eyes." He then leaned in and closed the gap between them. Bailey was completely stunned at the young mans action. His lips felt hard against hers as he held her face in his hands. She then grabbed his hands right away and backed away from him trying to prevent him from doing any other inappropriate actions.

"How dare you touch me!" She said raising her voice to him. No girl has ever acted like that when Zacharry had kissed him. They usually fought back with more passion.

"I did not please you? I'm confused."

"Mr. Martin, you are a nice guy, but I do not have feelings for you...I beg of you do not tell this to your brother."

"Tell me what?" Zacharry and Bailey turned and see no one other than Cody at Bailey's door way. Bailey became tense. If Cody found this out, she would no he would be crushed. She liked Cody and this would probably ruin her chances. She glared at Zacharry and she hoped that he got the message.

**A/N DUH DUH DUHHHH!Do you think Zacharry will tell on his and Bailey's little event they had their. I know this may make Cailey fans mad, but I am trying to make it go along with the actual story from Jessie Belle in the Ghost and Mr. Martin so I am guessing there was some sort of romance between the first mate and Jessie. Please do not get your pitch forks, I am pretty sure you are aware of the story. Sorry if there are grammar errors it's one in the morning where I am...didn't really have the strength to look it all over lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Cody stood in the doorway observing Zacharry and Bailey with curiosity. Bailey didn't know what to say at all. She enjoyed Cody's company and friendship and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. It's not like she was the one who kissed his brother. She pushed him off. It was really weird. She kept staring down Zacharry hoping he would say something different.

" I stole twenty dollars from your wallet." Zacharry said taking money out from his pocket and giving it to his brother. Bailey felt her heart beat slow down from her panic attack. She was terrified for that second. If Cody found out about Zacharry kissing her it would not be only bad for her, but for his brother.

" You know, if you didn't take my money we wouldn't have to do this every time."

" Then what other ways do you think I could make you unhappy?" Zacharry said sadistically. That made my heart beat faster again. Zacharry could tell him... This was a very altered side I have seen of him. When I was with him in the past he was more of a happy fellow. Around his brother it was cat claws out. It was very different. Constant bickering. Cody wasn't really the one to shoot back. He ignored his brother's attempts to make his life miserable...as much as he could.

" You know what would make me unhappy? You being nice. Heartbreaking." Reverse psychology. Zacharry had no affect from it though. The two twins just kept glaring at each other. Zacharry's eyes glued to his brother's. They looked similar, but there were some different qualities. For example Cody had a mole and their hair swooped in different directions.

"Nice try."

"It's a more efficient attempt than anything you have ever done." With that Zacharry exited the room. Cody didn't turn to stare at him obviously angry. It was a different side of Cody that I have never seen.

"Wow, you two seem...friendly..." Cody laughed at that. He knew that I knew that they didn't get along now.

" I am sorry for my intrusion, I should of knocked instead of barging in. I should of been more polite." Cody then turned and walked out of the room then closed the door. I was very unsure as to why he came. He walked in and then left? I then heard a knock on the door. Instantly she knew what he was doing.

"Who is it?" She said playing a long entertaining him. He was such a goof.

"Mr. Martin, may I please come in?"

" It would be an honor." With that the door open and there was Cody. She let a giggle out of her mouth and she started blushing because of the horrible sound. Her expression of embarrassment is something that Cody detected.

" Did I do something?" Bailey shook her head. "What is wrong? You look embarrassed." Bailey didn't say anything. She was grateful he didn't notice and didn't want to mention it. "Well, whatever it is, don't be embarrassed. You are who you are and no one should have the right to change you and judge. You are the best and only you, you can ever be." Bailey felt touched by his words. He was near and when that happens she doesn't feel worried. She is always comforted by his presence.

" Wow...thank you. That's the sweetest and wisest thing anyone has ever said to me."

" You don't need to thank me, it's true." Cody said his words truly genuine. Bailey felt her heart burst again. He kept doing that. Making her heart beat faster and faster out of passion. He needs to stop saying sweet and kind things. She is blushing as every single syllable rolls off of his tongue. She felt her legs weaken and she tried to keep her balance. Bailey couldn't think of anything to say...she was unable to form a coherent sentence. " I was wondering, there is a fair in town tonight and I was thinking maybe we could go...together." Cody was shaking with nervousness. He just wanted a chance to get to know her better. Bailey started shaking too, did he mean a date?

"Like, like, a date?" Bailey said without any power. She was freaking out. She felt like her skeleton was about to jump out of her skin.

"No, not a date, just um two friends...so...would you?" They could taste the awkwardness in their mouths. They were becoming close pretty fast. Bailey didn't want to hurt him.

"Th-That-That sounds good." Bailey said stuttering. They were falling into each other's eyes and couldn't stop. Their was no sound of noise, just silence.

"Well, I should be heading off now...See you in a bit? I'll pick you up or should we meet there?"

" You can come here if you would like to. Doesn't matter to me."

"See you then. Can't wait." Cody turned around and left. Both were feeling so apprehensive.

Zacharry was walking down the streets agitated. He didn't comprehend why Bailey didn't want him to kiss her. What female doesn't...he was a catch, but he was also scummy. He only cared for himself. He was one of the shallowest men in town.

When he kissed Bailey he felt something. He felt fireworks and red glare go off in his head. He felt the emotions inside of him just spewing out. How could his plan not work?His brother was wasting time and why would she choose a weak man over a strong one. A man that would be there for her. Cody couldn't help her in any way. He had no strength and he is afraid of every tiny thing. She needs a man that would protect her. Why not let Cody know either? Did she have feelings back for him? It didn't make sense...

**A/N That's that chapter...I got distracted while writing it...The drama comes next chapter though!**


	11. Chapter 11

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Cody eventually arrived back and they both headed off to the fair. Cody had not seen Zacharry since earlier that day. Cody was on his toes around Bailey. He didn't want to slip up. He tried to restrain himself from doing or saying anything stupid. He tried to discontinue his gaze on her, but it was impossible. She was beautiful and because of that he tried to do anything ridiculously humiliating.

" Thank you for coming with me...You know you didn't have to right?" Cody didn't want her to pressure her into doing anything. He was very on edge when she was around. He made him second guess everything he did. He wanted to impress her. She was already impressed with his knowledge, but she wanted to impress her more. If he impressed her it would increase his chance. To Bailey though, none of that matter. She liked him for him and he didn't have to show her how much of a good guy she was because she already knew.

" No need to thank me, I like spending time with you. We have a lot in common and our conversations never bore me." Cody looked at her shocked. Usually people think the exact opposite. Cody could go on and on about something and people ignore him. They don't like to hear him speak about things they don't have any interests in.

" I never head that before...Are you sure I don't drag on and on and on and on and on-" Cody said laughing the last part of the sentence. She then elbowed him playfully.

" No, I mean it. I am surprised you don't already have a girlfriend. You are quite a fun and sweet guy to be in the atmosphere of." Cody felt his heart skip a beat. Did that mean she liked him more than a friend or was she just being amicable? Cody didn't know what to say...He felt his brain pounding and his body ignited.

"I did have a girlfriend...didn't work out..." Cody said not sure what to say. He wanted to tell her he liked her...a lot, but something kept talking him out of it.

" Can I ask why?" Cody swallowed all his pride and decided to tell her. He put his trust in her. He enjoyed being around her and they were open with each other. She did care for him and as did he for her.

" It's a little embarrassing, but I found her cheating on me...with one of my closest friends." At that Bailey lost her voice. She felt bad for him. He lost his friend and the girl her liked. Maybe she should keep her distance until he feels better.

"I am so sorry...I wouldn't say it's embarrassing for you though. More to her. She gave up you."

"...Is it bad that I don't really care?" She wasn't sure what to think of his reaction to it all. Was he just trying to bury it?

" Depends...I don't know the situation so I can't judge. If that's what you feel, that's what you feel. We all have different views on different situations."

" Thank you for understanding. Always two sides of the coin." Cody smiled down at her. For once in his life someone would accept him and understand him. He barely had that with anyone. They kept walking around the fair and even went on the merry go round pulled by the steam engine. They both played fair games and Cody and Bailey got very competitive against each other, but unlike Barbara, Bailey was a good sport when she lost. It was more of a merry thing to them.

" I can't believe you beat me in all those games...I think it was fixed!" Cody stated envious of Bailey. She won so many games it was unbelievable. It wasn't logical. "Were you flirting with one of the guys at the booth?" She then laughed.

" No, none of them are really my type." Bailey answered. Cody was wondering if he could be her type. He would be any kind of guy for Bailey. He would crawl to the end of the earth to make her happy...well, if the earth did have an end. There was the logical part to Cody kicking in again.

" Hey, I am going to get a drink do you want one?" Cody offered taking out his wallet.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though. I really appreciate the offer." Bailey said kindly back and Cody went off. Right when he was out of sight Bailey turned around to take in the atmosphere of the fair. It was so different from Kettlecorn. She liked different too. A girl with black hair and brown eyes and the deadly glare she was giving Bailey and the sinister smile sent a warning to Bailey."May I help you?"

" You are the girl who ran off with Cody last night? You two are dating now..." Bailey guessed that this was her. This was the girl that broke a innocent Cody's heart.

" Yes, but we aren't together like that. We're just friends, acquaintances." Barbara said intimidated by the girl a bit. She had this creepy evil feeling to her. She got a bad feeling.

" Wow, someone's a liar. How's working at the Tipton? Can't afford anything decent." Bailey was now clenching her hand in a fist. She wouldn't dare hurting her though even though it was tempting.

" Why don't you run off to your boyfriend?Also known as Cody's friend? I may not have a lot of money, but I have a decent heart not an indecent one like yours." Bailey said snapping back. She was full of anger now. She will stand up for herself. She was not going to stand there and take her bombarding of insults. Her berating.

" Just stay away from Cody. He is mine and I always get what I want." This girl just wouldn't give up. Bailey knew if Barbara had the chance she would smash Cody's heart into nothing, but scrap.

" You sure do get any guy you want, that is right...How long is it going to be until you fool around with another man? I am curious as to how Bob would feel..." At that Barbara became discouraged. She looked at Bailey as fierce competition. Bailey didn't look at Barbara like that though. She was just standing up for her friend.

" Just stay away from him...you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Barbara said making one last stand for herself. Bailey was even more amused.

" I take that as an invitation." Bailey smiled back. She was not threatened by Barbara. Bailey is usually nice, but when she is concerned about an individual or some object, she will stand up for them. Bailey was brave and had a big heart. Barbara gave her one last glare and she walked off. Bailey just smiled to herself pleased. She was not going to make any trouble out of the situation the black haired girl just created.

Cody eventually came back and he did see Barbara leave Bailey's side. He was freaking out about what Barbara said. What if she told something that would leave Bailey unpleased with who Cody was. Barbara had this fire inside of her and she could burn down anyone's reputation.

" What was that about?" Bailey turned and saw Cody. He had this look of terror on his face. Written all over it.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Bailey smiled at him, but he was still uncomfortable. He was still a loss for words. "Hey, can you walk me home again?" Cody was a little hesitant to answer, but he said yes. He needed to know what was on her mind.

**A/N Okay, some reviews have caught my attention and I will explain. Zacharry is like the way he is because there has to be some evil and jealousy inside him that made him KILL HIS OWN BROTHER. In the story the first mate who is Zacharry KILLS the Captain who is Cody so obviously he is going to be evil and have this darkness inside of him. The second thing is I figured their had to be at least some Zailey romance that made Zacharry so angry at his brother that he would kill him. Those feelings obviously had to grow between the two characters. You just don't kill someone over nothing...well, unless you have some psychological problem...The story of Jessie Belle is a love triangle. Cody and Bailey like each other and Zacharry likes Bailey, but hates Cody because Cody loves Bailey. I am writing true to the story and this is how I think the romance before Cody (captain) could of went down. And third I would like to say THANK YOU to all those reviews it was so nice of all of you to take time out of your day and help me improve I really appreciate it and if you don't like something, just tell me. I always said there is a reason for everything I write and there is always going to be something foreshadowing somehow. I hope you like it so far! (: **

**-RockingR22**


	12. Chapter 12

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Six month's finally passed and in those six months Bailey and Cody had become extremely close. They would spend hours every day together talking about things that no one else would take interest in. Bailey would sometimes flirt with Cody and Cody would flirt back and they didn't feel uncomfortable. Bailey and Cody became attached. They would both stay out late at night and point out the constellations under the stars with one another. Time was on their more time they spent with each other the more closer they got the more accepting. They knew each other inside and out. They knew exactly what each other was thinking without it being said. They would just give each other one look and everything that they wanted to say was comprehended. They didn't want their time with each other to end... One time Bailey actually fell to sleep on Cody's shoulder on purpose...even though he didn't think she did. She and him would share small touches on "mistake." They both knew that they had a crush on each other, but they were too afraid to do anything about it. But today was the day. Cody was going to make his move.

As for Zacharry those were the months he spent trying and failing to get Bailey's attention. He wasn't going to give up so fast. The thing about Zacharry's and Bailey's relationship is that they barely knew each other. Bailey mostly only knew the things Cody had told her. When they were in each other's presence things were maladroit. Zacharry tried his choicest pick up lines, but it was no use. Bailey had her eyes only set to one man. That man was whole fact outraged Zacharry. Zacharry loathed his brother. Cody spent some much precious time with Bailey that Zacharry would never experience. When Zacharry saw Bailey and Cody all affectionate with each other was repulsive.

Another good thing which occurred was Cody's mother finally healed from her illness and was more functional. She finally got to go out around town and enjoy the company of people without the worry of spreading disease. There was one thing she was not too thrilled about though. Arwin Hawkheiser. The man who still lived with his mother and hit on her at every chance...though it mostly ended with him fainting. Especially when she kissed him as a reward...Besides that though, everything was fine for Mrs. Martin. She had the perfect life. Two sons who loved her and loved each other what more could she ask for?

Cody had the whole day figured out. He was going to spend as much time with her as he could. He loved her. He really did. He always did. It's weird to be feeling that way so soon, he did though. His mind went blank by the sight of her and his hands got moist. Her laugh was intoxicating to him. The sound of her voice made him feel delight. This was the day, the day it would all work out. The day he could taste her lips. The day he would admit his feelings and the emotions that were so deep. She was one of the biggest parts in his heart. Cody planned a picnic and were going to take a horse ride. He tricked London into giving Bailey the day off...

Cody fixed his suit in the mirror and sprayed himself with cologne. He fixed his hair and was ready to head off to see her. He was nervous as always, but was motivated. Nothing will be getting in his way. He was going to win Bailey's heart. Cody exited the kitchen and saw his mother sweeping the floors. He offered to clean the house earlier, but she rejected his proposal. Zacharry was sitting at the table reading the paper. He kept giving Cody the most chilling stares.

"Have a fun day..." Zacharry said sarcastically. Cody didn't know what to think of his brother's new attitude towards him. He could be really close to him at one point and really unlike him the next. Cody didn't say anything, but just exited out of the house without another word. He had nothing to say.

Cody made his way to Bailey's house and opened the back gate to the Tipton's where he told Bailey to meet him. He walked the horse down the dirt road and Bailey was shocked. She hadn't really rode a horse ever since she left Kettlecorn. All she got to do was ride in horse drawn carriages. Not actually on one.

" I was actually thinking, we could go take a horse ride to this very secluded spot I know of...I mean, if you want to...it's a way to get closer to nature and I know how you are into that...we both are." Bailey was beaming and Cody was panicking as he was stumbling over words. He was so lousy with talking around her.

"Cody, it's perfect and that is why you are such a great friend." She then jumped into his arms and he was surprised. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the heat build up between the two of them. He was turning into putty as they held each other tightly. Cody didn't want to let her out of his grasp, but at last he had to. He did feel a punch in the stomach as he heard her say the word "friend." Was he an idiot for thinking their was something between them? Before he got a chance to, Bailey hopped up on the saddle ready to take control.

" Nice try, but I am going to take that position in the front as director. You don't know where we are going." Cody said to her and she just smiled down at them knowing what witty thing to say. This was her chance to ride and feel the wind through her hair.

"Then you can tell me." Was all she needed to say. Cody just stood there for a second not knowing what he should say back to that. She always won the disagreements.

" But...uh...you don't know the streets of Boston as well as I do!" Bailey just laughed at him. He knew he didn't have true reason and so did she.

"Cody, just get on." He couldn't think of anything else to say so he obeyed her wishes. He was once again hesitant wrapping his arms around Bailey to grab the reins to hold on. She was the one who was supposed to be having her arms enclosed around him.

"Hold on tight, cowboy." He went to open his mouth, but they were already off. The horses hooves clicking against the solid platform. Bailey was laughing at Cody as he was shouting and scared silly. He finally started to collect himself and was appreciating the ride. They finally got to the spot on top of the hill nearby and set the picnic blanket up in the shade of a tree.

Zacharry knew that Cody and Bailey were out. He didn't know where they were, but he had another plan set up. He was going to make Bailey wish he was the guy and not Cody. How was he supposed to do that? He was going to make her have a visit with something called the little green eyed monster. Jealousy can drive anyone insane and it will drive her. He did care about his brother, but when it came down to her, he would do anything even if it meant abusing his feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey and Cody were on the picnic blanket after they finished eating. Cody still didn't have the courage to kiss her yet. When the time comes, it comes. He didn't want to make her feel like she had to like him back. It had to be something they both wished for. Cody and Bailey shared laughs together and told stories and were having a good time in each other's company. They felt secure being around one another. When they were together the rest of the world didn't matter.

Cody was sitting against the tree and had a sketch pad out drawing Bailey. He wasn't the best artist, but he gave it a shot. He would not let Bailey see the picture he was drawing of her. By drawing her it was an excuse to admire her beauty without being pegged as being creepy. He couldn't help it, but every time he looked up from the sketch pad he looked straight away to her eyes.

"Don't you dare make me look inane." She said with a tint of seriousness. Cody just laughed. She couldn't look stupid if she even attempted to. Cody smiled up at her. He was going to tease her a bit.

" Aren't artist supposed to draw the things they see and what they feel?" Cody said and she dropped her mouth open. She struck his shoulder with her hand, but it didn't hurt. He then laughed again.

"You are so mean!" She said smiling, but yelling at him at the same time.

"You don't even know what I see. Don't jump to conclusions, Bailey...You want to know what I see? I see...absolute beauty." Cody said looking up at her, but when she looked back he instantly started drawing again. He was afraid her reaction was going to be unpleasant. He was wrong though. Bailey felt her heart beat accelerating. She was amazed by him. He was still the same charming Cody that he was month's ago. Usually the people she got to know better turned out to be cold hearted and insensitive, but not Cody. She didn't really comprehend it, but maybe she didn't need to. She just enjoyed being in the same area as him, being around him. That's all she needed to know.

"Umm...Thank you..." Cody smiled, but refused to look up to her to see her face. He was still bothered by the fact that right now she would be completely appalled with what he said.

" Why are you thanking me? I did nothing." Cody finally looked up to her and she was smiling. That made him certain that maybe he can do this. Maybe he can tell her how he felt. Maybe she did like him in identical ways. The pencil started shaking rapidly in his hand because of all the things running through his mind. All the options...even the bad ones. What if the result to all these emotions demolish their relationship. It was a lot to take into consideration. Their relationship could endure anything, right? It was a well constructed friendship and they were devoted to that. One fumble couldn't break them so easily.

" You are always kind hearted to me..." Cody smiled at her. He wasn't just trying to be nice and considerate he actually meant everything he said. She was a picture.

" I always say things that are accurate, I am not trying to make you feel good, but if I am, I'm glad for that, but I would never say anything that would be inaccurate."

"Hmm...Still, thank you..." Cody went back to drawing and Bailey was falling even more for him, the fact that he thought all those things about her just made her feel wonderful. Like she was perfect even though she knew she was not. Every human has flaws.

Cody looked back up at her and he saw an eyelash resting on her cheek right under her eye. He dropped the pencil next to him and took his hand up to her face. She didn't reject him. He put his hand on her face and wiped the eye lash off with his thumb. They were an inch apart at the most.

"You had an eyelash...I think they say you can make a wish on these and it comes true." Cody said not breaking his eye contact with Bailey. They could feel each other's breaths. Their lips started craving for one another. Cody leaned in to make contact, but stopped himself noticing Bailey's hostility towards it. He became very unsure about whether he should kiss her or not. Right when Bailey noticed it she leaned in closing the gap between the two of them. Cody dropped the sketch pad in his hands and held Bailey's face gently. Their minds went completely blank. Bailey knocked off his hat as she grabbed tufts of his hair, but he didn't mind. They were so engrossed in the kiss. They both could hear each other's heart beats because they were so developed into the kiss. Cody then pulled away. He couldn't believe that just happened. They both had permanent smiles on their faces.

" Did...Did that just happen?" Cody said losing control over his emotions. He was so hoping she would say yes and that, that experience was not a dream or a figment of his imagination. Instead she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss. It was shorter, but it still felt like they went to heaven. Cody finally did it...He couldn't believe his six month plan worked.

"Does that answer your question?" She smiled at him. Cody smiled back and it was like all the words they had to say were just said. All those feelings were just said by their eyes and their smiles. Cody knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Uh-huh...By the way...I think I lost that eyelash you were going to wish on..."

"Who said I needed it?"

"I love you, Bailey...I hope you don't think it's too soon or too weird, it's just-"

"And I love you, Cody." That made their hearts even beat faster. The sun was out and the birds were chirping and they just admitted their feelings for each other...today was a impeccable day. Nothing could extinguish the passion they had for each other.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" She then had a confused expression. They just proclaimed the love they felt for each other and now he didn't want to be with her? Did he just say it because he felt like he had to? Cody got off the blanket stunned from everything that just occurred. He walked down the hill a bit and made sure no one was around.

"YES! MY SIX MONTH WORKED!" He would never forget this day...Bailey heard him scream down the hill and she just laughed a bit. She couldn't get that grin off of her face. Six month plan? Didn't they meet six months ago? She then put the pieces together. He had made a six month plan to have her fall for him. Honestly, he didn't even need to. She loved him for the longest time. Cody came back up the hill and was trying to contain his excitement. She could tell by the way he walked and that look in his eyes. He then sat down next to her.

"Cody, are you okay?" Bailey said concerned. He still hasn't said a word since his outburst. Cody looked at her and smiled.

"Perfect." He said and his voice kind of cracked. She was about to laugh at him, but stopped herself. She then leaned up against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"So...tell me, what is this six month plan?" He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. He held tightly onto her. He didn't want to let go and neither did she. They could stay in that position forever.

" You want to see what I drew?" Cody said picking up the sketch pad and pencil. He then handed it to her.

"Wow...I can't believe you drew this..." She said noticing every single detail and how he perfectly showed how the light hit against her skin. It was a masterpiece.

"Why don't you keep it?"

"Really? You would let me?" She was pleasantly surprised. He was very good at drawing. It was a breathtaking piece. She fell in love with it instantly.

"Of course. I already know how beautiful you are time you realize the same. Though, my drawing doesn't really compare to how sublime you really are." She then let the flirtatious giggle out again and he just laughed with her.

" I hope you know now I have to draw how handsome you are." She opened a new page and did the exact thing Cody did. Every chance she got to look up again her eyes went straight away to his. They were dazed by each other. They kept laughing and having a good time. Talking about whatever that came to their minds. Eventually night came and they didn't go back to the Tipton's. Instead they stayed out and looked up at the stars with a telescope. Cody wasn't looking at the stars though...Eventually they did go back in case any animals were around and they had to tend to the horse. They both almost fell asleep there because they were so comfortable. This day in June would never be forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

During the time Bailey and Cody were out, Zacharry had some plans of his own. He needed a partner in crime...someone willing to do dirty work and do anything for him. Someone weak and vulnerable and he knew exactly who to go to, London Tipton. She was easily trick able to. He needed a mind that was jejune. The scheme he had planned in his head was full of cleverness. He had thought he had more sagacity for thinking of this plan. It sure wouldn't foil. The way he was going to twist with everyone's plans was going to be worth every second. He was going to stir the pot...

Zacharry entered the Tipton house and headed up to London's room. He opened the door and saw her working on her make up. Should of expected that. Beauty and wealth is the only thing that girl has. Better use it if you got it. She was wearing an elegant black and white with a velvet belt with a dotted bodice. She sure dressed to impress.

"Ms. Tipton, may I have a word with you? I need some guidance..." Zacharry said and started playing his cards. He would never go to her to guidance all she would do was tell him to go spend his bills on pointless goods.

"Yes, of course, Zacharry." She liked him a lot. She always had. They had a lot in common, but to Zacharry, none of that mattered. He did not like Ms. Tipton. She was a spoiled rich brat, but she could still give a helpful hand if needed. She would have to look deep down in her heart though...if she still had one. Zacharry took a seat in front of her on her chest.

" You know that girl, Bailey?" Zacharry said starting to plant the seeds. He was going to pursue with this plan no matter what element interfered. He always had a backup plan. His options were wide. London nodded to his question. _This is going to be too easy..._ "Well, the thing is that she is using my brother, Cody...I'm concerned about his well beings. She is toying with him. She's trying to get to me. Trying to get me jealous."

"She has interest in you?" London said with curiosity, but she was burning with jealousy on the inside. She was going to get this girl...Using Cody a good friend of hers and going after the guy she fancied... That farm girls time at the Tipton mansion is running out.

" Yes, months ago she even kissed me. I told her it wasn't right and I didn't like it, but she kept pushing herself on me.I had to make up a lie to tell my brother when he showed up because I knew he liked her..." London was falling for it all. She was very dense. He should of thought of this plan months ago... "I'm afraid to tell Cody this...it seems like he really likes her...he always talks to her and every time I look at him it kills me on the inside...he is so clueless about the circumstances right now. It's just...so hard..." At that he cued the water works. He started fake crying and just as planned she fell for it.

"It's okay, Zachaarry...I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens, I give you my word..." London said and Zacharry started crying more wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back. Zacharry had to make sure of something else though...he couldn't let this loophole open.

" London, I need your assistance with something else though...if you could be so kind to do it." Zacharry said. She was so easy to deceive. Her mind was so child like. Give her something shiny she would go on for hours about it.

"What is it?"

"Please, don't tell anyone I told you this...I am afraid of the outcome. I don't want my brother to think I'm making up stories because I'm not. I just know it's going to hit him so hard that he would say any nonsense."

" I understand and I wont." _First time London comprehended a sentence a round of applause is in order_. London was so easy to manipulate. Zacharry had to keep himself from laughing... All he is hoping is that she doesn't make a foul mistake. Cody think his life is probably going great right now...he has another thing coming. Cody may be a genius, but he can never beat an evil genius. The plan just had to work out correctly. He wasn't sure if it was foolproof yet, but all he had to do was hope. Pray to the heavens. Bailey will be his. She will no matter what happens. With London doing all the dirty work he is basically golden.

"Thank you, London, this really means a lot to me." He said pulling away from the hug. Women couldn't help, but fall for him. The look in her eyes ensured him that she loved Zacharry and would go to any lengths. London has been crushing on him for so long. He just needs to make her feel positive that he likes her back...which he does not. London is like a sister to him. He then took London's hand and kissed it and she blushed. He then bid her a goodbye. As he walked down the hall out of the house he had this evil grin.

Cody walked into the house and he felt like he was in a dream. He kept humming happy songs and dancing around the house. He finally got the woman he loved. Cody knew that reality couldn't get any better than it was. Today was officially the greatest day of his young life. He finally got her and he had nothing to be nervous about anymore. He didn't have to worry about slipping up on his words or doing something stupid because he knew that she liked him. Yes, life couldn't get any better. The idea of being with her was a fantasy he always wanted to live, but now his fantasy became a reality. A reality that was only going to get better and better. He would make sure not to make their relationship fail like all his others. He cared about her more than words could describe. She cared about the environment, cared for young children and was just all around a authentic person. She didn't try to be anyone, but herself and that was something Cody respected.

Cody entered the kitchen and saw Zacharry sitting there with his head down looking sad. This put him in a sad mood also. Zacharry could be completely inappropriate and abusive, but in the end of it all he did fear for his brother when he was in a bad mood.

" Zacharry, are you okay?" No response. He just kept looking forward avoiding any eye contact. Zacharry was also playing with him. If Cody and Bailey got in a fight Zacharry will be the one to swoop in and comfort the young madam. Cody sat down next to him and looked at his brother waiting for him to say something, but Zacharry refused to talk. "Zacharry, if something is bothering I would want you to inform me about it...I am here for you." Cody said trying to get some information. He hated seeing his brother down in the dumps.

" Cody, I am fine..." Zacharry said with a tint of sadness in his voice. The concern kept growing. Cody wanted to make sure Zacharry would be okay. He was usually tough and never had his walls knocked down like this.

" If there is something you find irritating, please come to me. I am here for you." Cody got up from the table and headed out of the room. He wanted Zacharry to feel like himself again. The guy who thought he could take on anything with a head up. Zacharry was completely out of character. Cody didn't know why.

Once Cody left Zacharry put his head back up and smiled to himself knowing that all the dominoes were in place. Now he just needed to knock them down breaking both Cody and Bailey's hearts. He didn't have any regrets about doing this...What Zacharry wanted, Zacharry gets.

A/N People have asked me if i was going to continue "Will Everything Really Be Fine." and I am debating it right now...it really depends on if i can think of anything... Right now i think i am going to focus on this story and after this is over I might go back to it. As for "Goodbye" origianlly i had it all typed up and everything and somehow it got deleted off my files and I had all these events set up and when it wasn't there it was like a punch in the face. I may retype it and try not to have a major breakdown...I worked so hard for it and then it disspeared... Right now i am going to focus on this story and i will eventually go back. Thank you again!


	15. Chapter 15

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

The night went on and soon it was a new day. Cody just wanted to rewind the clocks. He had the most wonderful dream. All he wanted to do now was see Bailey. That's all. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. Whisper sweet things in her ear. She was the only thing Cody could think about. Cody fixed himself getting ready to leave until he heard a knock on the door. It was Ms. London Tipton.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Tipton. I don't think Zacharry is home right now..." Cody said just wanting to get to Bailey. He really didn't want to deal with London and her indecent behavior.

"I can't visit you? My other friend. There's something I need to talk to you about. I think it would be best if we sit down." Cody and London went into the living room and Cody gave her a chair to sit in and he sat in the other one across the room. The way she said that they needed to talk showed that she was serious. That was one thing you never see on London. It sent this horrible feeling throughout his body.

" What is the problem, Ms. Tipton." Cody said smiling at her trying to be caring something that he never fails at. London just sat there for a few seconds and that made Cody even more distressed. He had no hint to what she was going to tell him. He needed an explanation to her behavior to calm his nerves. Cody was very impatient when there was some sort of difficulty.

" I know you have an infatuation with Ms. Bailey Pickett." Cody was surprised. He didn't even tell anyone about their kiss earlier. It is not gentlemen like to kiss and tell. He was going to keep it on the down low for a while. Just to see how compatible he and Bailey are as a couple.

" Yes, you are correct. I don't see what you have to do with that. My relationship with Ms. Pickett is a personal matter." Cody said without a smile being just as serious. He was very protective over the whole situation. He didn't think it was anyone else's business.

" I know, but there is something about her you do not know." London said trying to get it out. She didn't want to hurt her friend. She knew Cody had a very fragile heart and soul. Him being hurt was something she dreaded. She tried to keep in all the insults she was thinking...

"I know everything about Bailey. She doesn't keep secrets from me. We are best friends... and a little bit more. Whatever it is, I probably already know..." Cody got up from his seat not wanting to hear London. She knew nothing about Bailey. He started to walk away. He knew Bailey.

" Cody, she is using you." Cody stopped in his steps anger building up. She's lying for some reason. He didn't believe that for even one moment. London has always cared for herself and was selfish. She probably is creating a web of lies to get something in return. Probably set up some sick joke with turned to look at London and his eyes were full of animosity.

" Bailey is not that type of person. I know everything about her and you saying that disgusts me." Cody spit though his teeth. He was going to defend Bailey.

"Cody, I know it's hard...but she is...A while ago she and Zacharry kissed and she kept it a secret from you..._She_ kissed him. Zacharry said she didn't like her that way, but she kept trying to get his attention and she is using you to get him jealous...I'm sorry."

"That's a lie! She doesn't even have any conversations with him! I am not going to let you try to ruin her reputation like you do with everyone else! " Cody said snapping back. He was red with fury. London was shocked, but she needed Cody to know.

" Have they ever been alone together? Did you catch them together at any time?" Cody was scanning through his thoughts. There was that one moment. When he showed up to ask her to the fair...he didn't want to believe it...he remembered her saying to Zacharry not to tell him about something...he wondered that night why he had twenty dollars more. He knew something was fishy. He just tried to forget about it. He thought he knew who Bailey was...He didn't know what to believe right now.

" London...Um...I think you should go...I need time to think..." London nodded and got up. She stopped once before she exited the house.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." With that London left the premises. Cody just sat there. He didn't know what to think...it all made sense now...how could she do that to him? He thought they had a connection. Apparently she wasn't a genuine person. She was just like Barbara...Just like her...

Bailey was in the yard working like always. She needed to catch up on her work because she got off the hook yesterday with Cody. She couldn't wait to see him again. He was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She loved him. He was a great guy and always looked out for the best. If only Kettlecorn could see how successful she was now. She did feel unhappy whenever she thought of her parents. She missed them all. Because of that evil man she had to leave everything in her old life behind. She just wished she had a chance to say her last goodbyes to her parents. She couldn't stay there though and take the abuse though. Leaving Kettlecorn was the right choice, but leaving all of it behind made her die a bit inside. It was still home. It was the place she was born and raised. Though she wanted to get out of Kettlecorn ever since she was born. Right when she was a baby she crawled all the way to the country line, but soon enough the civilians caught up with her. **(A/N This was actually in the original Pilot of the Suite Life On Deck script, but was cut out. I did not make it up.)** She knew if she stayed though she would be a prisoner. She wouldn't be allowed to make her own choices. Kettlecorn was very old fashioned even in this time.

"BAILEY!" She heard a yell and looked down the field to see Ms. Tipton walking towards her. Everyone else who was working around the house turned towards her. She was intimidated by London. She could get fired if she did something wrong. She didn't understand what she could of done to make her so enraged.

"Is there something I did to upset you, Ms. Tipton?" She said when London was near her. London looked like she was going to explode.

" Yes, yes, you have! How dare you use poor Cody like that! All he did was be nothing, but nice to you! The way you are treating him is -"

"What are you talking about?" Bailey was baffled by everything she was saying to her. She never did anything to harm Cody. At least nothing she could recollect.

"You know exactly what I am speaking of! By the way, stay away from Zacharry! He is mine! If I ever hear you do something like this again you will lose everything you ever loved, hear me? Stay away from the Martin boys!" Bailey was shocked. Stay away from the Martin boys? The only one she ever was around was Cody. Before she could get another world out London was off. She wasn't going to stay away from Cody. She loved him to much. She adored him.


	16. Chapter 16

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody paced up and down the hallway of his house considering all the options about what he should do. Should he confront Bailey? He was angry and offended at the same time. He thought they had something...Yesterday couldn't get any more perfect, but now he wasn't sure if it could get any worst. All these conflicting emotions. The fact that the option that she did kiss him was possible vexed him so much. He needed to know... everything that was discovered was pointing towards the bad her. He couldn't endure this pain any longer so he opened the door to the outside and stormed off. He was going to give Bailey a piece of his mind.

"I can't believe her..." He mumbled under his breath over and over again. He tried to act strong, but he was broken hearted inside. He knew exactly where Bailey was this time in the afternoon. He walked into the Tipton's yard and there he saw her. He saw Bailey working in the garden tending to the animals. The dog's were running through the yards.

"Bailey." He said emotionless. She turned around and flashed a smile at him. She was over joyed to see him. She could tell something was on his mind though by just observing him. She hoped he would tell her what was wrong. Her heart was pounding in her chest in excitement about seeing him. He always put her in a happy mood. He was friends with London so maybe he could tell her about why London was so obscene to her.

"Hey, sweetie." Cody twitched at the name. Was it because he was not used to it or for some other unknown reason? Bailey wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. He didn't say anything back to her. He was acting out of character. He was distant to his old self. Something was nipping at him. Eating him on the inside. Bailey leaned in to give him a "hello" kiss, but he was opposed to it. She took that into recognition. He glared at her. This was another side of Cody she did not want to witness. It was like Moose all over again. Friends at first and then things get out of control and the healthy balance they once had was gone. "Something wrong?" She said trying to ascertain that he was okay and that they were okay. He wouldn't look at her now. He wouldn't even take the tiniest glimpse. "Honey?" She said once again unsure what he was thinking.

" I found out your little plan...is it true?" He said looking off in some other direction. Everyone was being so vague and this just furthered Bailey's confusion.

"What "plan?" Cody then started to laugh a bit. He was not buying her act for a second. Even though she was actually being truthful.

"The plan about you trying to get Zacharry jealous by spending time with me...I can't believe you would do that to me...I can't believe you would stoop that low?"

"Cody, I don't know what you're talking about. I love you and only you. I would never do something that harmful to you." Bailey said trying to make him look in her eyes by walking in front of him as he turned his head. He was very stubborn with her. He didn't believe it. Everything London told him kept popping into his mind reminding him of who the real Bailey is.

"Then why did you kiss my own brother? Why would you do that to me?" He said anger now developing all over his face. Bailey had never see Cody so angry like this...

"I am not like Barbara... I love you, Cody, and I don't know where you got that idea from. I never kissed Zacharry." She said seriously meaning everything she said. She honestly didn't know at all.

" Really? You don't remember it? 'I beg of you don't tell my brother!'" That hit Bailey it all started coming back. _She_ didn't kiss _him_ though it was the other way around. She shook her head. She didn't know what to say... "That's what I thought. I can't believe you out of everyone would play me like that...He rejected you so you went to me to get him jealous. Don't ever speak to me again."He said coldly through his teeth. He then walked off. Bailey would never hurt him like that. How did this rumor start? It didn't make sense. It was like she was back in Kettlecorn. She had half a mind to run after Cody, but she knew he was pretty steamed right now. She needed to find out who this person was. She needed to figure out why this person would do this. She didn't want Zacharry. She didn't know who Zacharry was, just what people informed her on. He had to of started this...had to, he was the only one who knew about the kiss. A maid then walked over to her.

"What was Cody all worked up about?" She turned to her and didn't know what to say. She couldn't comprehend the events that just happened. All she knew is that she was crying right there and falling to pieces. She felt the air leave her lungs.

"I...I..." Was all Bailey could get out. She didn't know how to explain the situation. Zacharry promised her he wouldn't that day they barely talked. He finally got the man she wanted ever since they met and now it all went up in flames. Bailey thought they were meant for one another. They were soul mates. Now...she didn't know what to think.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go take care of you..." The black haired women wrapped her arms around Bailey and lead her inside the house. All she wanted was be with Cody and now he hated her. Wasn't it necessary for him to just hear her out? He needed to know the vital information as to what really occurred that day. He couldn't just make assumptions like that...She yearned for him. She vowed that she isn't going to let it end like that. Not yet.

Zacharry was walking home and he saw his brother on the front steps weeping. Looks like his plan did not foil. He was going to be the one to comfort Bailey and be her savior. This was just way too simple. Cody looked up and anger was all over his face as he saw his brother.

"_You."_ He spat at his brother. Cody was sending him daggers with his eyes. He was filled with wrath. Zacharry just looked at him unintimidated with a questioning look.

"What's wrong with you?" Zacharry casually said playing a long. He took a seat next to his brother on the steps. His brother's eyes were red and stained with tears.

" Bailey and I broke up...turns out she likes you...she used me, Zacharry." Cody said depressed. Zacharry was smiling on the inside because of his brother's relationship downfall. Now it was Zacharry's chance to play it off.

" Then she's not worth it. She isn't good enough comparing to someone as great as you. You're the rich king and she is the sickly peasant." Zacharry said comforting his brother. This was the best scheme he had ever pulled. It was playing out perfectly. The dominoes were set right in place.

" I still love her though..." Cody said wiping his eyes and looking up at the stars. He remembered looking up with those with Bailey at the harbor playing in the water. This caused him to break down even more. Zacharry sighed in annoyance.

"Changes are a part of healing. Just find someone or something to occupy your time then she will easily be forgotten. " At that Cody groaned. His brother just wasn't conscious of people's emotions. Zacharry just moved on with everything. "Why don't we just go inside? Get you cleaned up and have supper." Cody nodded and Zacharry lead Cody inside the house. Sweet victory. Zacharry was going to be the golden prize winner. The champion.


	17. Chapter 17

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

The next day came and Zacharry was ready to swoop in and make his move. He was going to be the prince. Cody spent the whole night crying away blubbering like a baby. He was like an infant. Crying all night waking you up over and over again. His whining was intolerable. He needed to get over her. She deserved more than what Cody could of offered. Cody refused to get out of bed and was wrecked in the morning. He refused to talk to anyone. Just proves how emotionally weak he is. A real man would be able to pull it all together.

Bailey was just as a wreck as Cody was. She felt destroyed. She dated a lot of guys and broke up with them, but this was the first time she felt a broken hearted, she was undeniably in love with Cody. She just wanted to tell Cody that over and over again. He hated her though. She should of said something quicker...He didn't even give her a chance. If she had one moment maybe she would have been able to make everything stable again. She had a headache from crying so much. She just wanted to hear Cody tell her he loved her or plain just say anything. She needed something to represent that he still loved her like he did only a day ago. She just needed to explain. They both were crippled. Broken.

Zacharry walked up to the mansion doors. He walked up the steps and was ready to attack his prey. He fooled everyone. He was the puppet master controlling every event that ensued. All his ideas proceeded the way they were supposed to. All his idea's worked out precisely according to plan. He was ready to close the deal. Zacharry didn't take how Cody would feel about him being with Bailey into consideration. Zacharry knocked on the door and the maid from last time gave him a disgusted look. She found him revolting.

" You sure have some nerve...after what you did to Ms. Bailey I would be ashamed." Zacharry didn't smile. This women wanted to test him. Try to make him crack. He knew she was going to be a complication in his master plan.

" I did nothing to her. Maybe she should of took a hint and kept her hands off other men. I would never go behind my brother's back like that."

" I know what you are doing...and you may not admit to it now, but it will slowly eat you away. If your brother found out the truth he would never forgive you." She said sending shivers up his spine. Whenever she made an appearance she would do that. The way she acted was out of the norm. She was very secretive and eccentric. It was like she had tabs on everyone. She was indeed a threat.

" I don't know what you are talking about and if you do know anything if there was anything I would proceed with caution. Your life can be taken away from you in less than a second. Now, if you would please move so I can enter this house." She did as asked. Her pale blue eyes followed every motion. Her smile was something he imagined the devil to wear.

"Be careful..." She said once more and headed off down the hall. She knew something... Now all he had to do was get rid of her now. She knew so much valued information. His whole plot could be ruined do to a poor maid. The thought was sickening. If she gets in the way...she better be careful.

Zacharry walked up the stairs to the upper level of the house towards Bailey's room. She was probably going to be all depressed and vulnerable needing someone to comfort her. He was ready to take that place. What girl can resist Zacharry Martin? He knocked on the door and she heard a groan from the other side. This was just perfect. She is so heart broken and will need someone to have a conversation about it with. She is in such a detestable predicament. How sad...Zacharry smiled to himself in satisfaction. He heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door. He put on a fake frown. The door then opened and Bailey went wide eyed.

"Are you okay, Bailey, I heard what happened." Bailey's sadness then turned to anger. She was going to rip him to shreds. He ruined her and Cody. She grabbed Zacharry's shirt under his suit and pulled him inside the room then shut the door. Once she let go of him he had to fix his appearances. "I think you just stretched my suit out ..." Bailey just glared. She was wearing her dress, but her hair wasn't the most perfect. Her eyes were a little red.

" Why did you squeal to Cody? You stretched the truth and now he is mad at me!" Bailey was fuming...this sure wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting something along the lines of her crying in his arms. Zacharry had to think of something.

"I didn't! Cody told me what happened so I came down here to tell you that I didn't say anything...someone must of seen us. I would never tell my brother. Why would you think I would put you in that position! You are vicious to assume something that rude! What kind of man do you think I am?" Zacharry said showing false emotions. He had to get the idea into her head that she could trust him.

"Then how did London find out?" Zacharry looked at her like this was new information he just found out. He had to convince her.

" I don't know...why don't I get London and then we can go to my place and have you, Cody, London, and I discuss how this all started. I promise you, I didn't start this rumor." Bailey was still suspicious.

"I don't know...Cody is mad at me and hates me know, me attending would just make it awkward..."

"No, it wont, don't you want Cody back?" Zacharry said he had a back up plan. All he had to do was remind London of her promise and tell her to say that she saw everything. Then it will be all over between them since they have a witness. Zacharry's word didn't really matter.

"Yes...More than anything." That did hurt him a little bit, but if plan B worked, it wouldn't matter. She is going to be eating out of Zacharry's palm any second.

"Good. Now, I will get London and you can take care of your other duties. I will come back and get you afterwards, sounds good?" Bailey really didn't know what to think of it all. She just nodded. She hoped it would work out. Zacharry then turned and headed towards London's room. She had to do what he said. She promised. The maid then walked by again down the hall eyeballing him. What was her problem? She wanted him to feel fear. Zacharry then decided he needed to avoid her at all costs. He knocked on London's door, but there was no answer.

"Ms. Tipton is not in her bedroom. She went out for some fresh air. Probably wandering somewhere around the premises." There was that voice again that icy voice. He didn't turn towards her afraid.

"Thank you..." He said plainly not having any true emotion behind it. He felt his heart stop whenever she was in the area. The terror was overflowing him.

"The truth will eventually catch up with you...it always does." He ignored her and walked down the hall. She was trying to provoke him. He wouldn't let her though. Her words were best forgotten. It didn't mean anything.

Zacharry walked into the yard and there was London. She was feeding the birds that swooped down on the ground. Giving them pieces of bread. Here goes the easy manipulating part. She would do anything for him.

"London!" He yelled to her making his way over to the yard. She turned to face him and fluttered her eyes. "I need to talk to you..."


	18. Chapter 18

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Zacharry made it over to London. She kept fluttering her eyes and twirling her hair. Could her crush get any more bigger and obvious? Zacharry was annoyed with her, but he needed to make his plan work...he liked it better when London was snotty to him rather than being obsessed.

" What do you need, Zacharry? I would be delighted to give a helping hand." On the plus side her obsession with him was going to bring Zacharry's plans forward. She would do anything for him. It was like she was under a spell. Zacharry could use her repeatedly and she would never defy him. London was all around futile. She may be rich, but that wasn't going to advance her position in society for long after her farther denies her of money.

" Do you recall the story I told you about Bailey using my young brother?" Zacharry said his hands now in his suit's pocket. She was listening to him and blocking out all other things around.

"Yes, you said the farm girl was using your scrawny brother to get you jealous and how the country fool kissed you." London said plainly. Zacharry tried to hide in the laughs. The descriptions of the people she knew were correct, which was the first for London. Then again she was offending people.

"Exactly, and do you remember how you made a promise to me to help me out on this little issue?"

"I believe so..." London was taking in every words that he said. He was diligently listening to every little world that came out of his mouth.

" I need you to say that you saw Bailey kiss me, can you do that? I need you to say that to Cody. I was wondering if you could accompany right now to tell Cody all of this with Bailey?"

"I didn't see them though. I just know what you told me."

"I know what I told you, but you told me you would do anything to help. Do this." She stalled for a few moments. She didn't know if she could do this...it seemed a big price to pay...She knew people would get crushed.

"What's in it for me?" London said simply. She always had an angle. She always wanted something in return for the favors she did...technically they wouldn't be called favors anymore because of she wanted something in return. This made Zacharry grow irritated. He was not going to pay her back in return because she made a promise to him. She made an agreement.

"Nothing. You said you would help me. You could go back on your words and be considered a bigger liar, but I doubt you would want to do that, will you?" There was complete silence now. The only noise that could be heard was the whistling wind. She nodded knowing he meant his threat. "You aren't going to back out of this, right?" London looked at him in the eyes as much as she tried. Something was telling her it wasn't a good idea.

" Of course I wont." She said trying to convince him. She was going to go through with it. She did make a commitment. Plus, he was her friend and she would always try to help him. Zack smiled knowing his plan was achieving. If all goes well Bailey will be his. Nothing is going to get in his way. Nothing is going to knock him down.

After Zacharry got that problem care of they all headed towards his house to talk to Cody. There were no instruments open that could interfere with his plan. It was all going to go smoothly. Bailey thought she was getting her boyfriend back, but she was dead wrong.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Bailey said breaking the silence as they were about to walk into the interior of the house. Zacharry held the door open for the two fine young ladies.

" I assure you it absolutely will." Zacharry said thinking of his plan instead. She was oblivious, but London was having a panic attack inside her chest. She would do anything for him though. She didn't understand a lot, but this, this made the top on her list. _Why would he want to do that to his own brother_? She kept saying over and over again in her head. "Cody's room is up the stairs ahead." Zacharry said following at the heels of the girls.

They all finally got to the door to Cody's room and Bailey was very hesitant. She couldn't bear the thought of him hurt and now she had to see it. That was something she wished against. She didn't hurt him, but that's not what he thought. For some reason she felt responsible even though she was not. Zacharry grabbed the handle to the door ready to enter, but Bailey snatched it.

"I can't do this...I can't see him like that. Even when he finds out that you kissed me he is still going to be destroyed and it could potentially ruin your relationship with him. I can't do that to you. Rather me than you." Zacharry looked at her with shock. He did not think that was going to occur. He honestly didn't care about his relationship with his brother...not anymore.

"Lying is more harmful than telling the truth." He said to her and her hand fell off of his. Zacharry was not going to let his plan blow up that fast. By doing this will make Cody loathe Bailey even more and that is exactly what he wanted. If London says she saw it, it will convince Cody fully that it is true.

"I don't know , Zacharry. You two are brothers, I am just a girl, he will get over me and eventually move on, but you two are blood. I can't break those bonds between you two." Before Zacharry could respond to her he opened the door and there lay Cody. All disorganized and unkempt. It was not a sight you would want to see. Cody's blue eyes popped up when he heard their foot steps enter the room. The look in his eyes made Bailey's heart break. His blue eyes were all red and watery. The look was sadness and then when his eyes went to Bailey...it became anger with a little more sadness. It was like he wanted to be angry with her, but couldn't totally do it. He was about to blow up with anger.

"_Get out."_ He simply said. He gave her the most hurtful looks. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him telling him everything was going to be okay. _"Did you not hear me? I said go! Get out!" _His voice was booming. The look in his eyes...unforgettable...


	19. Chapter 19

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody eyed Bailey down. She wanted to leave so bad, but every time she tried Zacharry and London would block her pathway. She just wanted him to listen to her for one second. That's all. Bailey wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to speak of. How was she going to explain it all?

" Why is she here? Get her out!" Cody repeatedly said. It was like knives to Bailey heart. When he said each word it killed her on the inside. She would never use him. The love she had for him was true.

"Cody, the story you heard doesn't exist! I didn't do anything of those horrid things! I would never hurt you under any circumstances like that!" Bailey said trying to get his attention, but as she said each word he would look in the other direction disregarding everything.

"Zacharry, get her out." She then sighed in annoyance. He wouldn't listen to her and she hated that. He always would listen to her and now he is being so stubborn minded.

"Cody, you're jealous over nothing! I always liked you and I would never go after your brother like that! Please, hear me out!" The more Cody ignored Bailey the more successful Zacharry's plans were developing. Cody was just digging his own grave. "Cody, even they will tell you what happened! I thought we were friends and I thought we trusted each other?" Cody looked up at her at that. Cody did not know what to think about her anymore. She was a warped person now. She was altered. He was still silent.

"Cody, London will explain everything. She knows what happened." Zacharry said. His plan was going perfectly now it all depended on London. If she could just say this every part of the plan would be correctly finished. This was the moment that it all came down to.

"I made it up. They didn't kiss at all. It was a joke I formed. It was nothing." London plainly said. Zacharry wanted to bellow at her right when those words exited her mouth. She foiled his plans. Now he needed a cover up so Bailey wouldn't say anything. Bailey was so puzzled as to why London announced that lie. It did happen, but Zacharry kissed Bailey. Zacharry then shot Bailey a look that said go along with it. If she went along with this new plan that he was forced to follow through on , he could be on his brother's good side and eventually manipulate him again. The situation everyone was placed in was very foggy. Everyone did not know what to do. Bailey knew she had to go along with it. She did not want Cody and Zacharry to despise one another. With that look, Bailey knew it was her last option.

When London said those words, she had good intentions. She kept thinking of Zacharry and Cody and how they would never be like how they used to. How they would never speak and the animosity between the two would grow. She also didn't want to see Cody even more torn. When she walked in the room and saw him, it broke her heart. He was one of her closest friends that actually did care about her. She needed to care about him too. If she spoke those words it would butcher his heart even more. Everything he once cared about would be eliminated for good. He wouldn't have the woman he loved or the brother he grew up with. He would be lonely for the rest of his poor pathetic life. London would rather have him hate her than anyone else in the room.

"How could you do this, London? Ruining my relationship that fast! That was the most ridiculous and unreasonable things I have ever heard of!" He said booming. London didn't know what to say back.

"Cody, I didn't mean for it to go as far as I did. I wish it didn't. If I could fix it, I would of." Zacharry was now fuming. The thought that they could get back together was going to ruin everything. All his plans, his perfect schemes.

"I think you should leave." Cody said coldly through his teeth. He had nothing to say. He was so angry at London. She had no right. She then left with saying one last apology. Zacharry didn't care about London as long as he was saved, but he did follow her out of the room ready to confront her about that stunt.

Cody's was shocked. Stunned that his friend would go against him. That she would do something that atrocious. That quickly went away though. He didn't trust her. He didn't even give her a fair shake. Now he couldn't look at Bailey even more. Not because he was angry with her, but because he was disappointed in himself. He didn't have the slightest bit of proof and he just assumed. He took someone's word without any evidence. This confession changed everything. He didn't know what to say to her. She wouldn't accept his apology. He needed her to though. She was going to decline it and he knew it. He tried to say something, but once he started his voice would fade away. He couldn't get it out. Bailey sensed his regret and went to sit on his bed next to him. He still couldn't look at her. She grabbed his face trying to make him.

"Cody..." She then leaned in to peck him on the lips and she felt like a bad person when she did it. She was keeping secrets from them and as time passed they got bigger and bigger. She just wanted to tell him all of them. Just spit them out. Cody still couldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry...I should of trusted you...When I first heard it I didn't believe it and then London said-" Bailey put her finger up to his lips. He talked to much sometimes. Sometimes you don't need to think.

" Cody, we are going to make several faux pas in our relationship and are going to have misunderstandings, but I am ready to push through this if you are. Trust is something we have to work on. If this relationship doesn't have trust, it doesn't have anything." Those words were challenging to get out because she had to keep something else buried from him. The lies were building up.

" You make it sound so easy..." Cody said avoiding eye contact now shaking his head. He was so resistant.

"That's because it will be if we work together. If we love each other like I think we do, love will conquer all." Bailey said and that caught his attention. She had impeccable reasoning.

"For once in your life can you be inaccurate?" He said laughing a bit and so did she. He cracked a smile on his face. That made her smile back.

"See, we can still have a good time together. That's all that matters." She said grabbing his hand and squeezed it reassuring him that things will get better. They weren't going to surrender that rapidly.

"You're right...I have a question for you though, how do you make me love you more and more with each day?" She then giggled again. He smiled down at her and Bailey tackled his lips. They both were smiling throughout the whole kiss. Eventually Cody's back did hit the bed and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as their lips mashed together and their tongues danced.

Zacharry saw London down the street and he chased down after her. She was not escaping that fast. She was going to explain. He needed a reason as to why she would back stab him like that. He thought she could trust her. She was a liar and that would never change. She was selfish and thoughtless.

"I am sorry Zacharry, it had to be done. What you were doing was not right." Zacharry spat with disgust who was she to decide things like that? Zacharry had an agenda to attend to and he indeed would. He was not going to let her stop him. He will think of something to break them apart. Something...

" London, I have reasons for what I do. And you promised me. You said you would do what I told you too and you didn't. You're a liar."

"Sorry. I didn't do what you wanted me to because it was wrong. You were putting your whole relationship with your brother on the line just for some farm freak." London said keep walking down the street. She knew Zacharry and this person was not him. She did not want to be associated with the new him.

" Don't talk about that her way and that was not why. I didn't want to see my brother get hurt."

"Well, it's over now."

"Not until I tell everyone you're a liar." Zacharry snapped back. He was not going to let her get away with not following through. She just laughed at that.

"My farther can make people disappear , Zacharry. I would hate to see that happen to you." She said once more before leaving him in the streets all alone. Zacharry needed to do something. Right now he was at a lost for options.


	20. Chapter 20

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Months have passed by like a slug. Bailey and Cody's relationship was more stronger and standing tall once again though. They were most definitely attached to one another even more than they were in the earlier days. They would only put their trust in each other's words and they would not entertain absurd rumors. Honesty and loyalty in their relationship was gradually growing. The more time they would spend together the more the relationship would benefit increasingly because they formed an understanding.

Like always this set Zacharry's hatred up. It came natural to him now. It was like everything was against him. The hatred grew and developed into a larger amount which was turning him into a monster from hell . He continued creating strategies repeatedly, but his plans foiled every time because of some error. That error was the love Cody and Bailey shared. Their love could withstand any obstacle thrown at them. Cody and Bailey's closeness was repulsing to him. He was so bewildered as to the reason she decided to have Cody. She had a greater option yet she chose the least appealing. When did love turn to pity? He questioned her sanity on that. It was something stupid that London would do...

Speaking of London Tipton , Cody and her friendship was rapidly vanishing. There were several complication and it was still on the rocks. All because of the day London admitted something that she did not even compose. Zacharry was the puppet master, but that was the last time London would be his puppet. Cody would grown and grumble at the mention of her name. Bailey felt responsible for this and was disappointed in herself because of her previous actions. She knew it was her fault because of the shattered bonds. She let London take the fall for something she wasn't even apart of all because she just loved Cody. How stupid and selfish of her. Cody was so oblivious to the whole situation. As each day continued all of it slowly killed her...to the extremes.

Bailey opened the door to Cody's house quietly. She knew Cody would be home from his work. He always kept himself preoccupied so he was probably doing something...There was never a day she could recall that he would just take it slow. He was so full of energy and that was very active. Bailey was proud to call him her Cody for many reasons. She closed the door quietly behind her and she couldn't notice any sounds. It was dead silent.

"Cody?" She said out loud, but there was no noise. She walked down the hall and heard papers shuffling from the kitchen. She opened the door quietly and there was Cody. He still didn't realize that she entered the building. He was deeply concentrating on whatever he was studying. She smiled to herself seeing him. She loved how he could get so invested in something. She walked quietly over to him and he did not notice the sound of her footsteps on the wooden floor. She tried not laughing to herself as she kept creeping up behind him. He was so clueless to her presence in the room. She wrapped her arms around him from behind him and he jumped with shock at first, but then came to ease.

"I should of expected you were going to eventually come by." Cody said as he continued on with his work. Bailey just didn't stop by to say hello. She had other plans in mind. She needed to talk to him. He still wouldn't turn to her he was to busy scribbling things down.

"Nothing can restrain me from you...I thought you knew that?" She said as she held him tighter and started placing gentle kisses on his neck. She was trying to get his attention and that sure was working. He tried to keep his attention to the papers, but the feel of her warm arms around her and her perfectly shaped lips on his neck made him shiver with delight.

"Same with me." He turned to face her and Bailey smiled knowing she finally got the reaction she wanted. He grabbed her without a thought and started placing kisses on her lips taking all her breath away. She tried to say something, but his lips would cut her off. She then grabbed his cheeks restraining him from going in again and he received the message to stop.

"I need to talk to you about something..." At that Cody was taken back a little bit. He was no beginning to panic. Cody was always kept on his toes around Bailey. She always gave him a little shock. Cody started to worry and could not contain it at all. Bailey recognized this type of reaction. "You aren't in trouble..." She said and the panic released from his body. He sighed in relief. She wanted to tease him a bit. "Or at least not yet..." His eyes popped again.

"W-What about?" He said and his voice squeaked. Cody was sweating nervous. He honestly didn't have to be though. Bailey grabbed his hands and held onto them. She needed him to go along with this.

"Please, come to the Tiptons masquerade ball with me?" Cody groaned. Bailey knew he was going to stir when those words came out of her mouth. She hated how he could be stubborn like that, but she could be just as stubborn too.

"Bailey, I love you, but why don't we just do something else that night...Just the two of us?" Bailey was annoyed with his reaction about it all. He was always so hostile when it came to stuff that had to do with London and her family.

"Cody, I got over it, time you did too. London is your friend, don't you want that back?" Cody was silent. His silence was killer. He leaned in to kiss her again to get her mind off of it, but she rejected the kiss. He then crossed his arms at her. Bailey sensed his anger about this topic. She hated lying to his face like this about London. She had nothing to get over because she knew London's lie."Why do you have to make it so complicated? Please...come with me?" Bailey looked into his eyes and as much as he tried to turn away he was drawn to those brown eyes.

"Fine...But I am not happy about it." Bailey smiled at him even though Cody was very upset about the situation.

"I am surprisingly okay with that..."Bailey said joking with him. She just wanted him to remember that he and London used to be the best of friends. She didn't want him to lose that over a stupid misunderstanding. "Cody, think about it this way, London helped our relationship, it sounds odd, but it's true. Our relationship is stronger and better than ever. In a way we should be grateful." Cody didn't want to agree with Bailey even though she had a point.

"What are you two lovebirds up to?" They heard a manly voice from behind them. They turned around and saw no one other than Zacharry. He was always hiding in the shadows listening to every word that escaped their lips.

" Suddenly taking interest? That's a new side to you...When did my fantasy become a reality?" Cody said sarcastically to his nosy brother. Zacharry and him have been constantly bickering lately. Cody really did not comprehend the reason, but it was happening. Reason or not.

"Oh, Cody, dear brother, I always had an interest...I just didn't like to hear about your nerd ways..." Zacharry said spitting each word off his tongue. Bailey wasn't getting insulted, but she felt the insults to. She loved Cody and hated seeing him get hurt even if it was by his own brother.

"Jealous of his intellectual mind." That was one thing Zacharry was certainly not the most jealous of. He was jealous of the girl he had on his arm and how he had her and not Zacharry. Zacharry turned and smiled at her.

"Not at all." Zacharry said smiling. He picked up a glass of water and took a sip. He was up to something and Cody sensed that. Instead of confronting him trying to figure out what's the matter, Bailey stopped him.

"So, you promise you are going to the masquerade ball?" Bailey smiled at him. Cody didn't want to let those words escape his mouth, but he had to.

"I promise." With that Bailey kissed him on the cheek and then headed out. Cody watched her the whole time as she exited. When Zacharry heard Cody say those words an idea was hatched. The idea he created could work. A masquerade ball was going to make everything much easier. All he will have to do is wear a similar mask to Cody's and make sure Cody does not approach Bailey at any costs. He can win her with his dancing skills and at the end they will share a passionate kiss. Bailey will then find out that the mysterious mask man is Zacharry and Cody will be forgotten.

" I am surprised you agreed. Aren't you angry at London still?" Zacharry said taking a seat at the dining room table. Cody went back to sorting through papers.

" Yes, but I am more going for Bailey. Bailey wants me to befriend her again, but I will not confront that matter. I know she will end up doing something careless once again. For some reason Bailey thinks everything is better with our relationship, but I don't know..."

" Girls are crazy, being with one girl is so complicated. Why have one when you can have a bunch."

"What does that have to do with anything I just said?" Cody said questioning his brother. Zacharry knew this was bad.

"Umm... Why have one and do whatever she said when you can use her for a little bit and then break up? Forgetting about that, what kind of mask are you going to wear?"

"I don't know...I guess I have to go get one...Why do you care so much?"

"I can't take interest in my brother?" Before Cody could answer Zacharry exited the room. Cody didn't really know what to think of his brother's behavior, but he had other duties to take care of at the moment. Some he didn't want to at all.


	21. Chapter 21

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE ON DECK OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Bailey made it to the Tipton mansion after her visit with her Cody. She hoped this would get Ms. Tipton to enjoy her company a bit more, but with London you are never positive. London is that piece to the puzzle that you can never find leaving it unsolvable. London was the biggest mystery of them all. As Bailey was strolling down the hall to Ms. Tipton's quarters she saw the black haired maid that comforted her a while back .Her name was Alexia. She was very helpful to the Tipton's, but was very low key. She didn't like to be the center of attention. Bailey was very curious of this young lady. They only have minced words a few times, but nothing to serious. Whenever they talked it was about work. She was very focused and had goals just like Bailey did. Bailey realized she had never properly thanked her for assisting her that day with Cody months ago. She felt horrible about that, she just did not find the thought of losing Cody appealing. She walked over down the hall to her putting on her best smile.

" Hey, you're Alexia, right? I'm sorry if you find me rude, I do not know your last 's just we haven't been properly introduced to each other." Bailey said sweetly. The girl just smiled at her and stared for a few minutes. She dropped the basket of clothes and shook Bailey's hand.

" Yes, Alexia, and you're Bailey." Right off the bat Alexia was starting to give off a pleasant and calm feeling to her. She was very kind.

" I wanted to apologize for my rudeness in the past and I realized I should of done this recently, but I wanted to thank you for coming to my side and taking care of me when I was hurt." The woman just kept smiling. She was surprised by Bailey's random timing, but she looked at it with open arms.

" I was never expecting a "thank you" I know if something like that happened to me, I would need someone to be there to guide me and help me through."

" I know, but still. It was very kind of you and I have complete respect for you for that. If you weren't there to help me...I don't know what I would of done..." Bailey was fully sincere. She wanted her to know that she was truly grateful for the boost she was given. Alexia was just a truly nice person and she knew Bailey was too.

" You are a very smart woman from what I have witnessed. You would of figured it out. You are better than what you give yourself credit for. My daughter was just like that." She said and looked like she was in a far away place. She did not know she had a daughter. She had never seen her in the past days.

" Your daughter? I did not know you have a daughter. Does she live with your husband." Bailey said with curiosity. Unknowingly when those words were released from her mouth things got tense. She hit a soft spot with Alexia.

"I did..." Now Bailey was the one taken away. All of these horrible thoughts were entering her head. "Did" as in the past. That made her very concerned. She was very flabbergasted that Alexia was willing to tell her this. They weren't very close, but maybe Alexia trusted Bailey for some reason. Bailey really did not now what to say back. She didn't want to say something that would make her feel worst. This was a delicate situation.

"I'm so sorry...I had no idea..." Bailey said, but Alexia kept holding her head up fighting back the tears. "If you need anyone to talk to you, I'm open ears." Bailey said to her and Alexia smiled up. That was the generosity of Bailey once again. She always knew how to treat other people as difficult things could get. "Would you mind if I asked what happened to her?" She shook her head.

"Well, my daughter she ran off one day and I was not home because I was working so her farther was watching her, sadly her farther was too busy jumping around to other woman without me knowing and when he went out she was left home alone. She went out looking for him and the lake was frozen in the back and she fell through the ice...That was four years ago. She was five at the time..." She said looking down at the ground and without thinking Bailey threw her arms around her. The story that she was told was heart breaking.

"I am so sorry about what happened...I wish it didn't happen to you." Bailey said holding back her tears from the heart wrenching story. The other girl didn't hug back and was resistant to it. Bailey finally pulled away and the girl smiled at her.

"Be careful who you trust, Bailey." With that she turned around picked up the clothing and left. Bailey just watched her walk off confused. She put her trust in good people around here. This made Bailey think there is something she was not aware of, but she then pushed it to the back of her head. She needed to communicate with London and tell her about her latest plan to get London and Cody to talk again. She walked down the big hallway and heard London singing a song in her room. She knocked on London's door and heard a "come in" from the other side of the door. She opened the door and entered Ms. Tipton's bedroom. London was storing more shoes in her closet that was basically another room.

"London, I need to talk to you. I have great news!"

"Daddy ran into more money and is sending me off to somewhere I do not get bothered by annoying buck teeth uneven ear farm girls?" Bailey wanted to say something back, but decided to keep it to herself. She would rather not get into combat mode with London once again. London was fierce and just had to deal with it.

" No...something better!" Bailey said enthusiastically. She was glad that their old friendship would be reconnected. Cody and Bailey were very different, but London was like an older sister to Cody.

"What could be better than being away from you?" London said and Bailey felt the insult. She wasn't going to let it offend her though. She had a strong head on her shoulders.

"Cody is going to the masquerade party! You to can become acquaintances again." Bailey was very cheerful while London became more attentive to what she was saying.

" He's not mad at me?" London said unsure of this whole new situation she was being put in. She sure hoped Cody would give her another chance.

"He's getting over it...it will give you a better opportunity though for things to be better. Things can improve." Bailey said trying to give encouragement to London. London just nodded.

"Okay, and how do you expect Cody to just forgive me like that?"

"Just attempt talking to him first. You don't need to make any grand gestures. He will forgive you. Time heals." London nodded again. She knew Bailey did have a point. And London did not know a lot too.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" London had a lot of concerns about this. She wanted her friend back and didn't want to be unaccepted by him. Her farther already neglects her enough.

"I have a way with Cody. He listens to me even if he doesn't like hearing it. I can talk him into it." Bailey said giving more encouragement. London was still unsure if the situation would work out. Bailey made it sound less complicated than it actually was.

"I still don't understand how he has an attraction to you." London said snottily.

"You know, I'm trying to help you here and you aren't being very cooperative." Bailey stated and London then realized she had another point.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I really hope you will be able to help me on this, Bailey. As annoying that you are, you're a good friend." London walked up from her closet and gave Bailey a hug. Yeah, they were two opposites, but there was some sort of understanding that was there.

"I will don't worry about it, London. It will all work out." Bailey said and they both let go. They both were motivated and knew they could do this together. They knew it all would eventually pull together. That their life will be reformed.

A/N Okay, I forgot to mention the reason why I haven't been updating was because I was on vacation and my aunts computer is really slow and the internet never worked...literally. I just wanted to tell you I have no intention on abandoning the story. Sorry for that delay and not keeping up with what should of been done. Thank you all so much for the reviews and telling what you like and dislike and just for reading. It really mean's a lot to me that you take the time to read. Thank you oh so much. (:


	22. Chapter 22

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

The next day came and this day was all centered around the set up of the Tipton's ball. Bailey had started working, but she kept getting distracted by the things that entered her mind. She Cody stop thinking of Cody and how horrible it would be if anything did actually happen to him. Alexia's story just haunted her mind. She fell to sleep the following night having nightmares of it all. The thought of something like that occurring to any human being just ripped her heart out of her chest. The thought of ever losing Cody would be the most unbearable thing she would ever have to endure. She couldn't stand if something occurred to him and was incapable to help him. The thought was wracked her mind. She wanted to rid it out of existence.

After five hours of working straight Bailey was finally given a break. She was relieved. She didn't know how to tell Cody all of this, but she needed to. He needed to know how important he was to her and she wanted to share the journey of her life with him. Life throws things at you, the most unexpected things, and losing Cody is one of them she doesn't want to worry about. She knows it's a slim chance, but still the thought...She was walking towards Cody's house and saw him at the park across from the Tipton's mansion. He was feeding the animal's pieces of bread. She was a little shaken about talking to him about all of this. She didn't know the reason as to why though.

"Hey, Cody..." She said with not a lot of excitement. He turned and saw her there and he could tell there was something upsetting her by her facial expressions. There was something that wasn't holding her down to the ground. Something trying to rip at her inner soul.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Bailey gave him a catechizing look. Why would he make that assumption?

" I know you like a book, honey." Bailey nodded knowing he was right. They knew each other very well. When it came to each other, there was no thinking. They accepted one another for who they were and nothing could put their passion for one another to a halt.

" Indeed you do..." Bailey said and Cody could verify that she was very sorrowful over something. It must of been hitting her hard. Her eyes were watery and she would refuse to look him straight in the eyes.

"Why don't we take a seat and you could describe to me what's bothering you...no matter what it is, my ears are open to you." Cody said and Bailey nodded once again. She was very mute and afraid of telling him this all because it was so unlikely, but she needed to get it out. From past experiences she learned it's not good to hold stuff in. It just makes her even more crazy. Cody say down and pulled Cody down on his lap as they sat under a tree on a park bench. Cody held her tight. She was still silent. "Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me...or I could do this.." Cody started tickling her left ear and she started giggling uncontrollably. She grabbed his hand making him stop.

"I think you are confusing my pleasure with annoyance." Bailey said and she stopped giggling the smile on her face.

"I know, just wanted to cheer you up a bit. Give some sunshine on your gloomy day..." Cody said and kissed her cheek. It did help a little bit, but Bailey's emotions were still mixed up. Cody held onto her hand tightly while one was still located holding her on his lap by the waist.

" I know the idea of what I am thinking is not...probable, but the fear of it is excruciating..." Cody was more attentive to listening to her words. He just wanted her to feel better and he would jump through hoops of fire to ensure that.

" Probable or improbable, you can tell me, Bails." Cody wanted to soothe her. Make her disremember whatever was bothering her.

"I know, and I love that about you so much, it's just yesterday I was told a story...and it kind of freaked me out..."

"What was the story?" Cody said concerned about his little hay bail. She was the world to him. Bailey then rested her head on his shoulder and she did not want to admit what she was thinking, but she had to. The unbearable emotions had to disappear and the only way that could happen was if she told him.

"It was about Alexia, she was saying how she lost her daughter and she fell through the ice and died...there's more to the story, but I keep thinking what if that happened to us...What if I lost you..." Bailey said and started softly crying as she finished up explaining the whole story she was told.

"Bailey, that is such an unlikely possibility, I would never leave you, I promise. I will always be there for you and with you no matter what...Yeah, life is going to throw things at us, but we are a team and we can get through it...I love you, that wont alter into something else except stronger love for you."

" You're right...It's just I don't know where our life is going to take us...I just know I want you to be in it."

"And I will, Bails, you have nothing to worry about. You and I can make it through anything." Cody then leaned in and captured her lips. It was a sweet small kiss, but it comforted Bailey. She knew he was right. She was just all shaken up over nothing.

" Thank you, I just thought you needed to know...I think I need to go back to work now..."

"Alright." Cody said and kissed her on the cheek as she got up to leave. She honestly didn't have to worry about anything because Cody would be there for her. Nothing could interfere with how they felt for each other.

Zacharry was hiding behind a tree listening the whole time. Ideas were popping into his head and there was nothing that could discontinue them. The idea's were going to be constructed so carefully. He didn't want to make another blunder. All those mishaps were making things more complicated. And the good thing about this plan, he didn't need anyone to put his trust in. He was done with that after the whole London situation. London was incredibly frustrating to be around now. She didn't fall for anything he would say. She was more cautious with him. His new behavior was something she did not want to be a part of.

Zacharry ran out of the park careful not to be anywhere in Cody's sight. He grabbed the handle to the door and ran in. He took a paper and started jotting down his plan. Cody was always going to be there for her, huh? Always going to make sure she was in good care...That all was going to bounce back on him. His idea was even more deceiving than before. The fact that everyone was still clueless about his attraction to Bailey for this long was ridiculous.

"What are you doing, Zacharry?" Zacharry turned around and there was his mother standing in the doorway trying to get a peek at what he was writing. He picked it up from the table hiding the papers from her.

" I am just doing stuff for work. That's all. Making new plans for the job." Zacharry stated using his words with a different meaning. He was very tricky that way.

"Oh, can I see?" His mother said with curiosity in her sons new work ethic. Zacharry wasn't really big on working and she knew that and suspected something...

"Um, you know, I'm not even done working on it. It's just a rough." Zacharry said and rapidly exited from his mother sight. He couldn't wait until tomorrow...


	23. Chapter 23

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

The next night finally approached and this was when all the hecticness and chaos made an entrance. This was when things got uncontrollable and nobody will be able to fix any of it. There was no conclusion to this problem. Not everything has a solution. Cody was observing himself in the mirror wearing his newest black suit. He adjusted the jacket and tightened his tie.

"I look pretty good." Cody said cheerfully as he looked in the mirror. The least thing he craved to do was go to the ball, but he had to, to please his darling. All he was going to do was spend the night away with Bailey he wanted nothing to do with London Tipton or any of the Tipton relatives.

"Yeah, but you are missing one thing, a mask." Zacharry said putting on his shoes in Cody's room. He was dressing similar to his brother and he made sure he "accidentally" got the same mask. Of course Cody was not aware of this. Why didn't he? Because if he did Cody would probably exchange his mask in for something else and an hour before the ball there was no chance he would waste precious time so he was stuck in a sticky situation.

"You're right. I got a black and white half mask. It looks pretty customary, but it's not like I'm going to use it again any time." Zacharry just smiled as Cody walked over to his bedside table and picked up his mask and put it on. Cody was sure handsome as ever and could make jaws drop. Girls would be chasing after him, but there was only one woman he had his eyes targeting, that was Bailey.

"Wow, we got the same edition of masks. That sucks, now I'm going to look like you the whole night. A bloody wreck!" Zacharry said disappointed. All part of his plans. He will be the one reaching sweet victory this time around.

" And I am going to look like a slacker. I guess neither of us will be having an acceptable night." Cody said shooting back at his brother's insult. Cody had the courage to stand up for himself now. He knew what he believed in and nothing would be able to tear him down. He then made an exit to the room and Zacharry decided not to place his mask on yet. If he did Bailey would be wondering the whole night which ones which and asking. That was something he intended to avoid. He didn't need anything disruptive in his plans.

Cody walked down stairs and as he made it to the last step he saw no one other than Ms. Pickett and his eyes started to bulge out of his sockets. He was going to drool any second. The dress framed her body perfectly. She was wearing a purple off shoulder satin gown with lace. She had a belt that went accordingly with it and she had white gloves. Her hair fell down over her shoulders in small curls. Her mask was also a half mask, but it was even more elegant than his. It was silver and white with some crystals forming a design. She was one sight to see. He was unable to speak of anything because he was so taken away by her beauty. Words could not describe how much in trance he was. He was under her spell.

"Cody, you look handsome...I'm one luck woman to be on the arm of such a charming sweet man as you." Bailey said and still Cody had no words. He tried to form a sentence, but failed miserably. Bailey noticed that he was still not saying anything and this caused her to worry. "Are you okay, Cody? Is something wrong?" Bailey said concern starting to develop. Cody just shook his head informing her there was nothing that was wrong.

"You look...um...I think I just discovered the definition of beauty." Bailey giggled at hearing those words. He had such a way with his words and he could make anyone feel special, but when it came to her, his words were undeniably truthful.

" Thank you... I think you're going to have some trouble tonight because if you keep saying things like that, I wont be able to keep my hands off of you."

"I think I should say things like that more often then. And each one I say I would absolutely mean it." Bailey was in a giggling fit now. He was such a sweet talker with a caring heart.

" Nice try, sweetheart, we should start going." Bailey said avoiding the temptation to kiss him. She was going to tease him a bit. Try and make him work for it...

"I agree." Cody ran to the door before she got to it and held it open for her. Such a gentlemen. "After you, my little Bailey Bunny."

"Thank you, Cody kitten." Cody and Bailey made it outside and it was a beautiful night. The stars were out and there was a full moon. The Tipton's ball was an inside and outside gathering so it wasn't shocking they would pick a night like this. They always were ones to get attention.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" They stopped walking down the stairs to the house porch and Zacharry exited the house.

"Sorry, Zacharry. I thought you were coming later. Apparently my dearest will now have two escorts rather than the one she was supposed to be attending only with." Cody shot at his brother. He would rather just accompany Bailey on his own and that was obvious to Zacharry as well, but it was his duty to drive Cody crazy.

" Love you two, brother. I wouldn't miss this occasion for the world." Cody groaned and started walking ahead with Bailey on his arm the whole time. They were talking about a medley of topics about science and Zacharry kept butting in acting like he knew everything. He was definitely the rain on Cody's and Bailey's parade...

They finally made it into the ball room and Zacharry swiftly made his way into the crowd of people chattering up everyone. Zacharry, being Zacharry,of course flirted with some girls...They were so easy to use for his benefits. He was just planning out the time when he was going to make his strike. This will be a unforgettable night.

Cody and Bailey on the other hand had different plans of their owns. Bailey and Cody started heading to the dance floor, but Bailey needed to somehow get Cody near London. They needed to communicate with each other. They needed to at least have some kind of conversation even if it's extremely short.

"Bailey, would you do me the pleasure of taking my hand in this dance." Cody said putting his hand out. Bailey couldn't allow herself to take his hand just yet. She had to support London in becoming friends with Cody again. London would never have the guts to apologize to him for real.

"I would love to, but I'm pretty parched right now. I'm going to go get a drink, would you like one?"

"No, allow me to." Cody said offering. Another wrench was thrown at her, but she knew exactly how to avoid it.

"Did I say drink? I meant I needed to head to the little ladies room. I will be back shortly. When I return I will be expecting a dance though..." Cody nodded and kissed her on the cheek before she went off. Bailey smiled and started heading towards to where London and her agreed to meet. She walked over to the staircase and London was standing at it.

"London, Cody's on the dance floor, are you prepared to do this?" Bailey said worrying about the situation for not only Cody, but for London. She knew how devastated London really was no matter how much she denied it.

" Not really, I never really apologized to someone and meant it...especially when I didn't do anything at all."

"You apologized to me before when we first met, don't you remember?"

"Exactly! Not meaning it!" Bailey found that a little bit hurtful, but she wasn't going to let it hurt her. She was going to ignore it all and take care of the problem at hand.

"London, you can do this, I know it's hard, but you can do this, I believe in you." She needed to help London gain that bravery that was inside of her. Give her that encouragement. London then nodded still unsure of how everything would turn out and she made her way over to Cody. She smiled hoping she would get somewhere.

" Why aren't you dancing with your prince charming? The white knight?" Bailey turned to her side and saw Zacharry not wearing his mask. He was pretty relaxed about everything. Bailey just felt relieved. She hoped their friendship with each other would be reformed.

" Trying to help people...You should try it?" Bailey said smiling to herself. Her and Zacharry had something she considered a brother and sister relationship. They could be nice to each other, but they have previously have had some scuffles.

"Aw, Bailey, that hurts me deeply. Makes me wonder if you know me at all. London actually asked me if you could get something out of the closet for the party. I think she said it was a box filled with party supplies."

" Oh, okay, I'll check to see if they are in there. Tell me how things are going." Bailey then headed off turning around walking down the hall to the closet. Zacharry watched her walk down and approached the closet another way. He was smiling to himself and could not keep it inside. All the pieces were in order. Zacharry saw her open the door and walk in the dusty crowded room. He closed the door and then locked it with the keys. She was trapped and you could hear her yells from the closet. Zacharry then walked away. Zacharry will be the one to save her from the room while Cody would be the one distracted and not noticing.

On the other hand things with Cody and London weren't working out that well. Things were getting more complicated and heated as they kept talking. Cody was still steamed. This made London feel horrible inside. Cody would refuse her. London couldn't figure out a way to get his attention.

"London, just go away, I am here for Bailey, not for you." Cody said through his teeth every word that left his mouth stung London. She was crushed inside. She did not want things to turn out like this.

"Cody, we both are f-f-friends with Bailey, why don't we just go back to how things were in the past." Cody and London went on and on with this over and over again. Minutes passed and things between them just got worse and worse. Things turned bad pretty fast and bad turned to ugly.


	24. Chapter 24

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody and London were standing on the side lines of the ball room. Cody and her were arguing back and forth. London was not making a break through with Cody at all. Cody prayed Bailey would get back as soon as possible. He hated being in the presence of London Tipton the person that ruined her relationship almost. All over some lousy joke. She may be pretty on the outside, but on the inside she was revolting. It was almost an hour since Bailey was last scene by him. He became to worry.

"London, I do not have time for this, I have some business to attend to." Cody was starting to walk away, but London followed shortly behind which irritated Cody. She just wouldn't abdicate.

"And what business is that? Cody, I wasn't meaning to displease either of you. Why would I mean to do that to people I care about." London said and that was when Cody stopped in his tracks. He turned to her.

"You never mean to, London, you just do it without any thought of how people would react and their emotions. You're self centered. You knew how much I love her yet you told me a lie straight to my face. Thank goodness Bailey forgave me."

"You honestly thought she would not? She would love you no matter what came your way. A little blemish like that wouldn't kill the love you have for each other. Cody, I want to be your friend or at least someone you can stand having a conversation with." London said sincerely and Cody felt his heart get a little warmer for her. He was silently deciding if he should let her back in his life.

" I don't know...London, you are so rude sometimes and very hurtful. You don't think about the consequences of your actions and I don't think I can handle someone who does that. You make everything more difficult and complicated. Truly hard."

"Please, Cody, I'm your friend. I know I am not the best kind, but I am. Cody we have had our problems with each other, but I want to have the friendship we used to have. I am sorry and I absolutely mean it. I mean, all the apologies before today I haven't meant! I would do anything!" Cody was about to shake his head and laugh at that last sentence. It was so London-like. And she did have a point. She was apologizing and meaning it. Taking away all her dignity finally admitting of her wrong doing and Cody came to a final decision. Even though as risky as it could be.

"Fine. I am sorry for being so tough on you, it's just I love Bailey so much and the thought of her disappearing out of my life before we even got a chance, just devastated me."

"I know, and I really am sorry for that. I will think before my actions next time. I promise." Cody wasn't sure what to think of that new decision that London made, but if she was willing to try, so was he.

" Sounds like a delightful picture. Though not everything is picture perfect. Now, have you seen Bailey? I was planning on dancing with her, but she has seemed to abandoned me."

" Yes, she was over by the stair case last time I had seen her...I don't know where she traveled off to though. Her big feet must of taken her somewhere. " London said and Cody glared at her. "Come on, Cody, you know it's true." The glare got larger. "Fine, sorry." London spat out again. She really wasn't a afficionado of apologizing. It wasn't the way she traveled through life. But she had to venture it as much as she disliked it all.

" Can you please assist me in finding her? It would be greatly appreciated and it may help you get on my superb side." Cody said bribing her. London was aware of this.

" I thought we were already on equal grounds with one another, was that a lie now?" London spoke. It was clear to Cody that London was not a helper in any ways.

" Really, London? Come on, I thought you were my friend...If you don't help me with this how am I positive of where your loyalties lie?" Cody said smiling and London groaned resisting Cody.

"Oh, are you two friend's again? Ah, everything's merry, how nice." Zacharry said making his way over to him. Zacharry's attitude was suspicious for some reason to Cody, but he marked it up as Zacharry being his sarcastic rambling jerk self.

" Would you want otherwise?" Cody stated trying to figure out Zacharry's angle. Zacharry always had something up his sleeves and Cody was aware of that, but that doesn't mean everything didn't get past Cody.

" No, why would I? I find your friendship a good one. Why would I wish my brother bad?" Zacharry said smiling. Cody tried to figure out what was up with him by his body language, but he was even keeping that hidden. Maybe it was nothing.

" I don't know, why would you?"

"I wouldn't. I thought we already established that." Zacharry said taking a drink of his wine. Cody was very suspicious of this new attitude. Then again he could be drunk. Cody just nodded.

"Hey, have you seen Bailey? She escaped me earlier and I do not know where she left. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and I am positive that doesn't take this long." Zacharry just shook his head playing along. He had to keep a straight face and get down to business.

"Well, that isn't surprising. They all eventually do. Remember how Barbara left you for Bob and would return hours later looking disheveled." Zacharry said purposely trying to make Cody worry and get second thoughts about his and Bailey's relationship. Cody tried not to let that fact bother him.

"Well, I thought it was pretty safe to say that Bailey is nothing like Barbara and would never hurt me that way."

"Love hurts all the time, brother. If it's pure or not." Zacharry said trying to get Cody to dig a deeper hole. Try to make go down the wrong path.

" Zacharry I know what you are doing." Cody said. Zacharry loved to drive his brother crazy making him insecure.

" I don't believe I am doing anything. Why would I be doing something? Just telling you what I think of this." Zacharry said again. Zacharry had this way about him. He was very mysterious and tricky with his words. "Would you need a hand to find her though I would be more than willing to take part."

" Wow, you're offering to help? I guess there is a rainbow after every storm."

"Maybe I decided to turn a new leaf like her." He said referring to London. London was upset by him being in her atmosphere. She cared for Zacharry, but not this edition of him.

" Okay, we have come to conclusion that all of us are going to take some part in finding her. London, could you check the bathroom just in case. Zacharry can you check the downstairs while I check the up?" That worked out perfectly for Zacharry. He was going to come to Bailey's rescue.

" It would be my pleasure the fact that you have so much faith in me warms my heart." Before Cody could say another word Zacharry was off. His behavior was out of the ordinary. The only thing Cody could presume is that his brother had a little too much to drink...

Zacharry on the other hand was enjoying every second of this night. Finally a plan ended out to be a success. Cody is completely oblivious and London is...Well, she's London, as moronic as there could be. Zacharry traveled down the hall saying Bailey's name. He knew where she was, but he wanted to make it seem realistic.

Bailey on the other hand was still in the closet she would try to run into it, but nothing happened. She tried yelling, but the music from the piano drowned the sound of her voice out. People could barely here her when they walked by. They would assume they were just hearing things. She then heard a voice down the hall. It was Zacharry's. She started pounding on the door harder hoping that he would hear it.

"Bailey?" He said once again. She banged louder. She saw his shadow from the other side of the door.

"Zacharry, I'm in the closet!" She yelled from the other side of the door. She didn't know what to do. She needed to get out. He still didn't hear her voice. Zacharry knew she was in there, but wanted to pretend like he didn't.

"Zacharry! Open the door!" She screamed as loud as she could and that was when Zacharry decided it was time. This was when she would run into his arms and realize he was the one for her.

"Bailey, are you in there?" Zacharry said sounding concerned, but smiling behind the shut door. Bailey was just inside panicking hoping for everyone.

"YES! Let me out!" She yelled to him. Zacharry couldn't act like he had the key which he did and this was the best trick of them all.

"Okay, Bailey, back away from the door." Bailey did what he commanded her to do. She took steps back in the dust dark closet until she was up against the wall. She just prayed she got out. She hated being in closed area's like this. Out of nowhere a foot kicked down the door and light was finally in front of her. She looked up and she saw Zacharry and she was so relived. She started running out of the closet. 'This was the moment' was all was going through Zacharry's mind as she ran out with her arms opened.

A/N I hope you all got the chance to check out Debby Ryan's USTREAM...I think i watched it over and over again. She is such an amazing person and I honestly love that girl with all my heart. She is such a grounded chill person and I totally respect that. The fact that she is herself is something I really admire because we really dont see that a lot anymore. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one thinking that. She has one of the biggest hearts and it was so nice of her to take time out of her day (over an hour) to say hello and see what we all have beem up to. Honestly, Debby never fails to amaze me. Okay, I'm done with my Debby Ryan rant. hahaha (;


	25. Chapter 25

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey eyes were lit up and they were filled with desire. This made Zacharry smile. He finally did it. She sprinted towards him her arms open and Zacharry couldn't stop his smile. The way she looked at him made him fill with joy. All thoughts of how his brother would feel didn't matter. He wanted her. The affectionate smile on her face made him melt. She was like an angel sent down from heaven blessed upon him. He couldn't wait to hold her so tightly in his arms and feel her warmth. Their bodies tangling with each other. His smile kept enlarging That was until something happened. This something was unexpected and it definitely wasn't part of Zacharry's plan. Bailey bolted right past him. He had no idea what was that about until he turned around and saw Cody embracing Bailey.

"Are you okay, Bails? Are you hurt?" Cody said looking deeply in her eyes all the worries showing. Cody was examining her for any injuries, but she stopped him knowing she was fine.

"Cody, I'm alright. I am now..." She said as she buried her head into his shoulder. She was so glad to be with him again. She didn't know how long she would be in there. Cody was unsure what happened to make her locked inside, but once she was in his arm, it was forgotten. Cody needed her. He was her protector and he would do anything for her. He wanted her to ne safe and comfortable.

" I love you so much." Cody said in her ear and she felt her body go up in temperature. She was becoming over heated. She was always adulated by those sweet words of his.

"Gosh, I love you too...more than words could describe..." Bailey said tightly holding onto him tightly. She never wanted to lose him. She wasn't sure why she was all shaken up, but she was. There was no way someone could of locked her in there without a key...The thought that someone was out there to get her scared her. She didn't comprehend the explanation as to why someone would think that locking her up would be a way at accomplishing their goal. That someone was able to do that without thinking of any consequences. They obviously refused to listen to their conscious. Bailey looked up at Cody and he was staring down at her with eyes that showed compassion. Without a single thought Cody leaned down and captured her lips. Cody and Bailey's thoughts were completely wiped and they were just focusing everything on each other. No interruptions. Bailey opened her mouth letting Cody take entrance as their tongues danced with each other. Bailey ran his hands up to his head and played with his hear during the kiss. Tugging on it. They didn't care who saw they were just grateful they had each other to lean on when things got uncontrollable. She pulled away and looked up at those blue-green eyes.

"Thank you...For helping to find me." Cody didn't want a "thank you," from her. All he wanted was her to be safe and he wanted her to be blithe.

" Don't you ever thank me for doing something like that. I love you so much I would do anything and I know you would do the same. Being around you is the best thank you I could ever be given. I know who you are and that is the woman I will always love." Cody said smiling and that made Bailey smile too. She did love him just as much. Words could not define the feeling of appreciation she had developed for him.

" I thought I warned you about what would happen if words like that flee from your mouth." Bailey said attempting at lightening the mood in the room. There was one persons mood in the room that was not lightened. Guess who? Zacharry. He was standing there observing the young lovers and he couldn't bare the sight. The thought that she thanked Cody instead of him was so brutal. He was the one that got her out. Cody was nowhere in sight. He was the one who was supposed to be holding Bailey in his arms. He was the one who was supposed to be making her heart fly sweeping her off her feet. He was the one who was supposed to...

"Bails, would you please take my hand in one of the dances? I believe you owe me something. This time it's not a walk though." Cody said grinning at her. Oh, that smile. She then thought of something she had to also take care of.

"I would be delighted, honored, and exultant to take your hand." Cody then put out his arm for his gorgeous partner to take. She then told him to wait one second as she turned and started walking towards Zacharry.

Zacharry realized that Bailey was approaching her and he was unsure what to think of this. He knew nothing would happen after Cody and Bailey's kiss, but he still hoped. He still had another plan up his sleeve. Bailey smiled at him trying to be friendly. He did help. He also found her.

"Thank you, Zacharry, for retrieving me from inside the closet. I am very thankful for your bravery. No one would ever dare kick a hole in the Tipton's door..." Bailey said her eyes moving from Zacharry to the broken door. He did the same. The door had a huge hole in it and was off it's hinge.

" Have you noticed that I've been rescuing a lot. I think we have a problem with that." He spoke of the day they had first met. This made Cody intrigued. He had never heard of this tale. Bailey's eyes widened. She had never told Cody of that day. She was the beautiful girl he had relieved from those disgusting men.

" I think we may..." Bailey responded letting out some chuckles. Cody was still in the background listening to ever word. He was very puzzled as to the stories they were sharing with each other. Bailey then gave him a friendly hug. He did something heroic and she admired that, but that didn't mean she loved him. That hug made Zacharry more motivated for her heart. He hugged back and didn't want to let go. He was resistant to it, but when she pulled away she had to. She then smiled at him one last time and she walked off with his brother. The thought hurt him. The aching of his heart was unbearable. It didn't only drive him nuts, it crushed him. It ruined him to pieces. He would never give up though. As much as he was neglected by her, that only made him want her more. She was a challenge. That was a challenge he was ready to overcome.

Meanwhile with Cody and Bailey, Bailey was curios about Cody and London and if they came to a agreement and Cody was curious about what happened back there. Not just about the closet, but about what Zacharry and Bailey were discussing. Cody's arm was comfortably around Bailey as they walked back into the ball room. They held onto each other close as they started to dance to the music.

"How did it go with London? Did it work?" Bailey said her eyes full of hope. How she wished that they became great friends again. How she wished that the past was the past.

"Did what work?" Cody said looking at Bailey with a furrowed eye brow. Those words seemed weird to him. She looked away from him snuggling into his chest. She was so worried because of that slip of the tongue. "You didn't did you?" Cody looked down at her, but she still avoided eye contact.

"Didn't what?" Bailey said deciding to play it off. She was a horrible actress. This was something Cody was aware of.

"I should of assumed that..." Cody said still holding onto her. Bailey was worried. She hoped he wasn't upset with her and would understand, but touchy situations like this are hard to decipher.

"Are you mad at me, honey?" Bailey said still looking away from him as they just swayed back and forth to the soft music. Cody lifted her chin gently making sure she knew how much of a vital part she is in his life.

" No...I'm appreciative that you did that...I'm proud of you. You made me get over my stubbornness and realize that people make mistakes and have flaws and that was one of London's. She made a mistake and it was totally rotten of me to hold that against her for this long. If it wasn't for you, I would of lost one of my closest friends. Bailey, ever since I met you, I knew you were too good for me. This just proves it." Cody looked deeply in her eyes this time. Bailey opened her mouth rejecting those words.

"Cody, don't you ever think I am more superior than you are in our relationship. We are equals. We are meant to be and I don't want that thought to ever creep into your mind again. I don't consider myself to be any less or any more than anyone. A lot of people don't think that, but it's true. Equality." Bailey said ordering Cody. Cody knew she had a point and he fully absorbed the information that she given him.

" Anything for you, my sweetheart... By the way, I was wondering what were you and Zacharry addressing each other about?"

"Um...I would rather erase that moment from my memory, is it okay if we do not talk about it? It wasn't my particularly favorite occurrences in my life."

"If you do not like it, we will not talk about it." Cody said. He was not one to push information out of people when they would not like to talk about it. He knew people had specific emotions and not all words had to be said.

" Thank you for understanding."Bailey said and kissed him on the cheek. Cody felt all fuzzy inside as he usually did when he was around her. He always has that feeling where he would shake. The love between the two of them were escalating and it both made them want each other more.

" Bailey, would you like me to go retrieve a drink for you? I'm kind of...heated..." Cody said trying to play it cool even though he was sweating freaked out.

" Actually that would be great, but I'm going with you on that journey...I am not leaving your side no matter what..." Bailey said holding onto him. She still couldn't get all those possibilities out of her head. Cody nodded in understanding.

Of course, since this was happening Zacharry was not able to make his move on Bailey as much as he hoped to. He did occasionally disrupt Bailey and Cody's night though. The clock finally hit ten and Cody and Bailey were both exhausted even though everyone else was enjoying it. Cody decided to walk Bailey up to her room and say goodnight. Bailey and Cody both walked in her room.

"Tonight was..." Bailey said stumbling for a way to explain the crazed night. She had no idea what words would fit tonight's occasion.

"Like a science experiment gone wrong..." Cody said and Bailey agreed to that as quick as she got a chance. He knew her exactly. He could say the words unspoken without a problem.

" You so know me...I wonder if you read my diary at night..." Cody was shocked at that. He did not know she kept an item like that.

"A diary? Now I may have to take a look..." Cody said walking closer to her grabbing her by the waist.

" Don't need to. You know everything. Plus, I don't have one." She said looking up smiling into his eyes. She wondered if they met earlier in time if she would be taller. She always had to look up to him like he was a giant, but she honestly, didn't mind. She wouldn't have to slouch.

" I'm sure you have some deep dark secrets inside that you are just wishing to yell out to the world, but are too it bottled down inside of you. It's not healthy." Cody said moving closer to him with every word. Her lips were exactly what he craved.

" Whatever you say..." Bailey flashed him a suspicious smile. She already told him a lot, but subjects like about Kettlecorn was really arduous to talk about. Cody respected her choices though.

"Well, I should be saying goodnight...So...Goodnight." Cody said and leaned in to kiss her. Bailey was hesitant to kiss him though. She didn't know how to say this to him. "Bails, are you okay?" Cody said once he noticed that she wouldn't allow him to kiss her.

"It's just...Please, don't leave...Just...lay next to me...It's just-" Cody knew what it was about and he knew she needed him at the moment. He understood that. If she was fearful of something, he would do anything to comfort her.

"Bails, you don't need to explain. I get it. If my suit gets wrinkled though, I blame you."

"Thank you for being there for me, Cody...You always make me feel better." Cody instinctively wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there for a while. Bailey and Cody counted on each other...they needed each other. They always made each other comforted. They were each other's rock...

A/N I got distracted so I apologize if it's confusing...or REALLY bad...ha...


	26. Chapter 26

1Suite Life on Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

The sun streamed into the room illuminating it. Cody had his arms protectively wrapped around Bailey the entire night. They found a sense of pleasure and warmth. Their bodies clung onto each other and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. They of course didn't notice how close they were because they were in heavy slumber. Even if they were conscious though they would not have a care. They loved each other and immensely and loved sharing sweet tender moments. The path of light interrupted Cody's sleep and his eyes were heavy, but he forced them to open to the exposing sun light. Cody looked at the sleeping beauty that laid her head on the pillow beside him. He just smiled. She was so peaceful as she slept. It was like nothing could harm and disturb her. He wondered if she was in the REM state yet. All her hoped for was her to be blessed with the best of dreams. She didn't want her to have any fears in her sleeping state and he certainly didn't want her to arrive to her fears in reality. It would be a lie to say he did not wonder what happened the other night. How she got locked inside...All these wild ideas would flash inside of his head signaling him to be more careful and on his toes to make sure she was in complete safety. He knew there were many possibilities, he was just being paranoid.

Eventually Cody decided to wake her up after a little while. He moved in closer to her and start placing kisses on her neck and cheeks. She would stir a little bit. He slowly traveled his way up to her lips and kissed them. This got a full reaction. Her eyes start to flutter open beginning to realize the atmosphere that surrounded her.

"You stayed?" She said smiling up at him fully happy with herself. Cody just looked down into her big brown eyes. Every time he looked into those two perfect eyes he knew no one in the world could be as beautiful as she was. Cody grinned down at her stroking his hand against her cheek.

"Of course I did...There's no one I would rather be with..." Bailey then leaned up and placed a kiss on his mouth. She was exhausted from last night. She then remembered what happened last nigh and groaned in displeasure. The unbearable and unnatural noises she heard that was moving around in the closet with her. The rats crawling around in the room... "What is troubling you?" Cody said looking down at her still. She looked into his blue eyes and was comforted to some extent, but what happened was still bouncing around in her mind.

"I think you know that answer, Cody. I yen to forget..." Cody immediately knew what she was referring to when she groaned, he just wanted to see if she would admit to how upsetting that whole occurrence was.

" What's on your mind about it, if you don't mind me asking? If you want to keep the idea's that the wheels are creating in your head you do not have to tell me. I only wish for your happiness. If talking about it does not make you happy I also have a desire to forget." Cody said showing his concern and carefulness about this delicate topic.

"I just don't understand..." Bailey did not finish her sentence which made Cody wonder more and more.

"You don't understand what, Bails?" Cody said with his curiosity getting the best of him. Cody held Bailey's hand and kissed it trying to make her feel mor e comfortable in talking to him. Her being comfortable wasn't the reason why she was so hesitant to tell him.

"I don't understand how I got locked inside...I remember as I walked down the hallway. Nobody was around..."

"Maybe it wasn't a somebody...Maybe it was the wind..." Cody said offering one of his guesses to the table. He knew it was a slim chance it was true, but he wanted Bailey to forget that event. Pretend like it never existed. Like it was a spec of dust.

" Cody, you don't honestly believe that, do you? I mean, there isn't even a window or any opening in the Tipton's hallway that could of form a gust of wind like that." Bailey said having a serious tone obviously getting frustrated over the matter. Cody sensed this. Her mind was spinning trying to think of something...Someone had to close that door in on her.

"Bails, maybe it could of been some sort of creature. The doors were opened to the Tipton house so it could of crawled inside without anyone noticing." Bailey was still against that idea. It just all didn't add up to her. One piece did not correspond to the other.

" I don't think an animal could of used that much force...Cody...Do you think quite possibly it was someone?" Bailey said off in her own little world. She was thinking of every possibility and the odds were not looking good to her. Cody on the other hand knew she wasn't herself.

"Bails, whatever it was or whoever it was, it's over. You are safe. That's all that matters." Cody said trying to convince her, but she wasn't one to take people's words so easily. She knew she could trust Cody, but she had a problem with trust... She had people make promises to her life when she was younger all the time...those promises were empty though. Words were just words.

" I know, but whoever it is could still be out there...Why would they want to do something like that to me anyways? I would like to consider myself a friendly person. Do you agree?"

"Of course you're a friendly person, I don't think that was ever in question. Maybe it was an accident. Someone could of hit it unaware that someone was located inside the room." Cody just wanted to relocate Bailey's mind. He did not want her to think of things along those lines.

"I guess...But there is no way to be absolutely positive of that assumption you just created."

"And how do we know that someone would purposely lock you inside? If you keep thinking about that situation how do you expect yourself to get over it and be free from it? That little event that happened last night is the cage and you are allowing yourself to be the animal inside it. Don't think about it and be free." Cody wanted to encourage her. Remind her that you have control over your own life and where your destiny leads you.

" How should we be sure it wont happen again?"

"Because I wont let it." Cody snapped at her right off the bat. Bailey finally took a chance to absorb in everything Cody was discussing to her about. She knew when he was like that he meant his words. He no longer had a smile on his face, but a serious expression. His words were not like venom, but they were like the antidote. He made several points, but something was picking at her. She just nodded to him in understanding. She was wordless.

"Okay..." She choked out. She knew Cody would do anything for her and she was just being paranoid.

"Is it okay if I depart from you for a little bit?I don't want Zacharry to think I spent the night doing something other than sleeping. Not that it's any of his business, but you do know how he loves to tease."

"Of course it is...I'll see you later on." Bailey said still shaken up a little bit. But Cody had never lied to her and have always been honest so she should trust that he would be there for her through anything. Cody kissed her on the cheek and then ran out of the house.

**A/N I know, short chapter...I stink...I just couldn't really think of anything...And I felt bad for not updating in two days...I am so on writers block for this part of the story and I apologize for that...This chapter is not my favorite to be honest...I have a few ideas, but I'm still plotting it all out in my head. Sorry for the horrible chapter! I hope the next will be better and far more interesting... ): **


	27. Chapter 27

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Eventually those days turned into months and then those months turned into years. Just because all those years passed doesn't mean that things got less complicated for Cody and Bailey because of Zacharry. He planned against them and once again as always his horrible plans foiled. Love always wins in the end was a lesson Zacharry failed to learn. Zacharry was even more determined as each day passed. The challenge kept increasing and that had his undivided attention because of it. Zacharry would always put his attention into Cody and Bailey. Trying to bug them whenever Cody was around to play it off, but when Bailey was in close distance he would always try to flirt with her. Of course Bailey was oblivious to this. She only had one man who would constantly run through her head.

Cody and Bailey had those intricate times, but the truly inordinate thing about them was that when the day ended, it didn't matter to them. They made each other jubilant and in their relationship that was all that mattered. Their relationship became closer as each day passed. If they ever had a problem on their mind they had no trouble discussing it with one another because they both were accepting and open to all the different possibilities that life would spit at them. They were considered one of the cutest couples in town. Also one of the strongest. They were also competitive with each other at times...But they worked best together. They made up for each others faults. They were always supportive and when they were in the presence to each other there were absolutely no worries.

This week was the week of their third anniversary. They loved the sound of that. They wanted this anniversary to be like no other...and it certainly would. Cody and Bailey felt like they were floating on air...but that wasn't only because their anniversary was arriving... That was because they had this overwhelming feeling when ever they saw or thought of each other. It was the power that everyone in the world had the ability to have no matter how hard it was to get out of them. Now matter how difficult it was to feel. It was called love. Love made it all worth while. Cody had a bunch of plans running through his mind...he was promising to himself that it was going to be the best anniversary that they both would ever endure.

Cody was outside enjoying the day with his brother playing a friendly game of croquet. He wasn't the most successful at it, but he always gave it his all. He took the mallet and struck it at the ball and it just bounced off one of the hoops until it was out of bounds. This caused Zacharry to laugh.

"Brother, I forgot how unimpressive you are with sports..." Zacharry said giving him a smile while he could tell Cody was frustrated. Cody was in the losing category which wasn't surprising.

"We play something intelligent let's see who is the winner of that game. You are seriously lacking in that department." Cody grinned at his brother as Zacharry took his turn. Cody and him played all day.

"Don't they say beauty over brains." Cody laughed at his brother this time.

"Well, we are twins so that would make us both beautiful and I think the term is brains over beauty." Zacharry shook his head at Cody.

"You are so incorrect. On me this look works, but on you it's...ugh!" Zacharry stated and Cody was slightly offended and slightly humored by his brother's use of adjectives.

" Your opinion is worthless to me. There is only one person who's opinion I can honestly say I care about." Zacharry knew exactly who he was talking about off the bat.

"Right, your highly intelligent and highly annoying girl." Zacharry said. He always attempted at disguising his jealousy when her name was mentioned. He did a fairly good job at it too.

" To you she's annoying, to me she is a ray of sunshine that lightens everyone's day with her charm and cleverness." Cody said in a daze. She was impossible not to do that. She was sweet to everyone and giving. He wasn't the only one who constantly thought that. The irony that he was unaware of his brother's true feelings.

"Whatever...I have some good news though...You will be more than excited to hear of it." Zacharry knew that this would divide Cody and Bailey and he would love all the results that it could end out to be. The separation that would happen before his own eyes...

"Good news? Define good news. We both have different opinions of that." Cody was very questionable of his brother as those words slipped out of his mouth.

" Cody, you were the brother with high hopes and dreams...Wont you want a dream of yours to finally happen?"

"I live a dream every day... I have the women of my dreams there is nothing in life that I would want more." Zacharry rolled his eyes at his brother's thinking process.

"Okay, a girl can not make someone's dreams...it's impossible, there are a bunch of fish in the sea...Speaking of "sea", the boat is finished and fully paid for meaning you can go on your voyage traveling the world." Cody's mouth dropped excitement fully came over him immediately!

"I finally get to see what I wanted my whole life! Finally get to the point of success once again! This is great!"

"And I was right for my first time!" Zacharry said happily in a jokingly manor. He knew his brother would be excited and Cody would want to conquer anything that came in his way...

The thought of going to places never explored and seeing things people would not believe possible was...unbelievable. This was something he wanted to do his whole life and now he had a chance. A chance to see the world...how enticing...then something hit him...Bailey. This was going to be a dilemma...

"Bailey..."

It was the morning still and Bailey was getting a late start instead of an early one. She had this awful sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach and she kept tossing and turning the whole night. She felt like it was never ending. She had a pounding headache and it was like life couldn't get any worst. She then thought of Cody and how much she ached to see him.

There anniversary date was approaching and she was prepared for it. Well, as prepared as she could be. Cody said it was his turn to surprise her since she surprised him their second anniversary. Bailey agreed with that because it seemed like an even trade, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to romance him.. She would do anything and everything in her power to make that happen.

She then felt her stomach cringe again. She was in pain and felt nauseous, she tried to keep the feeling in hoping it would slows vacate, but it refused. She didn't want to get up as much as she had to. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. While she was in their she noticed something...Today was the end of the month meaning she should of had her period, but she didn't...She started panicking now...She should of got it three days ago, but she was positive when she would wake up she would have it...she was troubled as the thought ran through her head, but she was jumping to conclusions...It will happen...it will...She assumed she was being silly because it was too fast to be thinking of things like that. Bailey needed to slow down and analyze the whole situation...give it a while. She took a deep breath...she needed to relax.

Bailey grabbed onto the sink and started breathing deeply. She took in every breath slowly...What if she was pregnant? How would she explain this to Cody? How would he take it all in? Would he feel like he had to marry her out of guilt? Those were things Bailey shuddered at the thought of... Sometime she despised that she had to think...Horrible oppressive things would stick to her like glue...She knew who Cody was and she knew Cody would always be there for her...but this seemed so different. Cody and her never discussed the topic of children that much. She knew Cody wanted to be a farther someway and was fairly good with them, but now that their was a chance it popped her back into reality.

As much as she felt like she was pregnant, she kept telling herself that she wasn't! It wasn't possible! Her and Cody weren't sexually active that much with each other. Cody would rarely touch her. After three years he was currently a bit afraid of invading her personal boundaries. She loved him for that though. It wasn't just physical for them it was emotional and an intellectual connection and that was what she was most fond of. There was no protection so she should of been aware that their could of been a chance. That there was nothing stumping the fact that pregnancy didn't have to be an option. She groaned to herself as she looked in the mirror and hoped that in the next few days she would get it and not have to go through with this nightmare. It wasn't that she didn't want kids in her life, she would of wanted one someday, but she was scared...she didn't know if she could be a well enough mother, but if she was, she would do anything for her child. She would love it unconditionally. When Bailey was growing up that all she wished from her parents, but she never received it. They wanted her to be someone she wasn't. Cody was the first person to understand her...That was something she hoped she would never have to abandon...Cody was the only person who kept her going and every time she said 'I can't' he wouldn't accept that as an answer. He knew what she was capable of.

"Cody..." Was all the words she could make out as her thought became muddled with a million different possibilities...This was going to be a long week...

**A/N YES! So, I finally thought of something and got it down on paper...or well, digital paper...you know..I hope you enjoyed this hopefully less horrible chapter! I have this problem with procrastination...There are a lot of things I get distracted by...A list that never ends. **


	28. Chapter 28

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

"What does she have to do with any of your dreams, brother? You're a man, your wishes and dreams are much more higher than hers. If I were you I wouldn't have a care about how she would feel about you going off on this new adventure. Embrace it. You deserve it after everything you have been through." Cody just stood their trying to figure everything out in his own mind. He was trying to decide which path he should venture and how he would explain it to his beloved. Zacharry could tell he was boggled by his facial expression. "Are you seriously going to let a female get in the way of the life you want to lead?" Cody just stared and he wasn't sure what he desired now...he wanted a to go on a voyage...he wanted that for what seemed like an eternity, but his heart was held with Bailey.

"One step at a time...We are going to decide this as a team...no matter what arises out of nowhere and makes a shock, I am always going to love her..." Cody said as he stuck another ball and this time it was about to go through the hoop, but stopped right outside of it. In a way that hit was like his life. His life was going smoothly somewhere and then it stopped. He had a decision to make. So did that ball it had the decision to go forward or travel it's way in a different direction. Just like his life at the moment.

"The question is though, is she always going to love you?" Zacharry said and this made Cody get more tense. His bones tightened up and he was like a sculpture. He did not know how to respond to those words. He had to say something though.

"My relationship with Bailey is nothing you should be involved in. I know those words are very difficult for you to absorb, but it has nothing to do with you so for once stay out of it."

"Someone can't handle the truth, all I am saying is that you wanted this your whole life. Are you really willing to throw it away for some beauty?" Cody was at a loss for words. He didn't know what he wanted. He loved Bailey more than anything, she was his life, but he also wanted to have open arms towards this new subject and embrace it...It would be only for several months so he would get to keep the relationship with Bailey that he held so closely to his heart. The relationship that he was endeared to. This was a big decision to him. He wanted to be with his Bailey all the time, but he also wanted to travel and explore. Discover.

" I have my trust in Bailey and whatever it is, we will take time to work it out...it doesn't have to be so complicated as it is now..." Cody was trying to convince himself that it was all okay. He was very unsure about that, but he had to give it a shot. His mind was rattled.

"Cody, you know what you want, but that doesn't mean you can have all of it." Zacharry looked his brother in the eyes as the wind blew past their heads.

" Zacharry, there's a way. I am a problem solver and I will not leave this one unsolved. I don't give up without any try."

" Whatever you say little brother...just make the wise choice..." Zacharry said for his last time and Cody felt even more stressed by the words that were bringing Cody down. All that pressure being added upon his shoulders.

"Can you just drop the subject? I will deal with it on my own without any of your words trying to knock me down. It is my problem and not yours." Cody said snapping at his brother. He just needed to release all the things in his head. He just needed to take a breath. "Zacharry, I would like to discontinue this game, we can pick it up sometimes in the approaching future, but I'm not in the mood right now."

"Is it because you have a decision to make that is ripping you apart of the fact that you are losing desperately and nothing in your power can change the outcome of this game?" Zacharry said trying to get to his brother. He knew on the interior he was freaking out, but on the outer he tried to keep calm. Tried to be tranquil.

" Let's go with the second one..." Cody said turning and walking off into the inside of his house. The options were running through his head...He could stay and be as joyful as he is now with her climbing whatever mountain that was in the way and have a great third year full of bliss togetherness or he could go off on an adventure being with her unclear of the occurrences that was going on with her...Doubtful if they would still be the duo that they once were...

The day passed and Cody and Bailey avoided each other at any costs. The guilt was eating at them. They knew if they were face to face that they would be unable to control their words and emotions. They would be unable to look each other in the eyes. Cody and Bailey both tried to keep themself distracted, but it failed. It was more difficult for Bailey though. She already had enough secrets that were kept hidden from him...the biggest one was from the time London covered for Zacharry and her though three years ago. She tried to forget, but every time she looked into those blue eyes she was reminded. Reminded of what could of happened. Avoiding him for a while would give her the space she needed to think...The most horrible thing she could endure at the moment. The more she thought the worst her thoughts would get. The worst the outcomes she created would turn out...she despised the feelings that were being built.

When the next day came things only got more atrocious. Bailey was laying in bed and the nauseousness from the previous day only increased. She couldn't get a decent sleep not just because of lies. The last thing she ever wished for was to lie to the one she cared about with her whole heart. The one that relied on her and the man she relied on too. She wanted to go back in time to a place where things weren't so complicated, but that seemed centuries away...Bailey had this metallic taste in her mouth and she felt her heart rate increasing. She knew exactly what was happening as her stomach began to do somersaults. She ran over to the bathroom a hand covering her mouth the whole journey there. She could feel something getting pushed up her throat. She quickly opened the door to the bathroom and ran over to the toilet and began puking struggling to hold her hair up. She closed her eyes as she felt the pain become released. She felt like crying...she forgot how painful it was since she was a child. She was weak. After everything was released from her stomach she got up and stumbled over to the sink. She looked in the mirror and started to clean herself up...She came to the conclusion as to what this feeling was and what was wrong with her. She was pregnant...

Cody was up in the morning fairly early taking in the air trying to think as he walked through the park. He had all of these feelings inside, but she could not control any of them. He was being pulled in one direction and then another. He felt like he was the rope in tug of war. He only had one heart, but it was impossible to choose. He needed to bring up the topic to Bailey. He would never leave her...he wouldn't dare do it, but he would regret it if he left her for months... He hoped they would still be able to be a couple if he did go. He hoped so much, but where was hoping going to get him? Actions set things in motion what was he going to set in motion if he just stood around? He wanted to have a long life with her...He just didn't want anything to get in the way of that though... He hoped he could still have his dreams and still be with the one who he wanted to spend his entire life with. Someone he could share the experiences with.

"Cody!" He heard a voice from behind him and that is where he saw Ms. Madeline Fitzpatrick. The other sister like figure in his life. Madeline was the voice of reason and always guided people in a correct direction...Trying to help them reach the level of success. He stopped until she walked all the way up to him.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick, how are you?" Cody greeted her with a big hug. He was very mirthful by her presence. He had not experienced the chance to spend as much time with her as things in his life were moving at a fast pace. Bailey and her became friends instantaneously. He remember he could barely have a conversation with Bailey when they both were in the same room. He was grateful that Bailey had a friend that could relate to her as much as Ms. Fitzpatrick did.

" I am well and you?" Maddie said equally polite as Cody. They were close knit friends, but they always talked to each other with courtesy.

" Not as cheerful as you seem to be. I am currently trying to devise a plan to get over this crisis I am having..." Cody said as they both walked down the path together. Maddie started to take interest in the words escaping his mouth because he knew Cody didn't get worked up without there being a true reason.

"What is the reason for you to be upset? It's a wonderful day." Cody smiled at his friend in agreement. It was a particularly nice day, it was mostly the events that was disturbing him.

"You are right on that topic, but I have a decision and this decision can affect everyone around me and that is something I am wishing to not entertain, but I have no choice." Cody said looking forward picking leaves off the trees as he walked by ripping them apart.

"And what choice is that? Cody you are a intelligent person and there is nothing I have ever seen you not solve." Maddie said supporting Cody. She knew Cody could get easily frustrated and that he was a deep thinker.

"I always wanted to travel the world and I finally have that choice, but if I do I will have to leave Bailey behind...I am left deciding whether or not I should go on with this new adventure." Cody said walking forward and as he said each word he grasped Maddie's attention.

" Do you want to know what I think? I think if Bailey truly loves you she would understand your dreams and always support you." Maddie said and Cody nodded in understanding.

"I know, but what if something changes when I'm gone? What if when I get back I am face with all these different problems...What if Bailey does not want to be with me anymore?" Maddie sighed at him saying that...

"Cody, she loves you, any idiot could realize that. She wouldn't trade you in for the world. She is a extremely sweet girl and you and I both know she would never do something that would offend the people around her."

I know she loves me and I know she wouldn't, but people change...Opinions change. You can like one thing one day and despise the existence of it the next..."

"Cody, I am not going to instruct you on what you should or should not do, because I think your heart can decide that. You know where your heart lies and Bailey would be more than accepting to whatever is coming your way."

" I guess you are right, I should not be surprised. I have no idea how to tell her though...I was never really wise with words when it came to talking about these topics." Cody said shaking his head. He still was not fully positive on what road to take, but he was going to figure it out. Maddie's words rang in his head.

" Sometimes you don't have to be wise with words and careful with what you say, just make a point and you wont be defeated. Now, I am off to feed the hungry and tell Zacharry and your splendid mother I said hello."

"It would be an honor too." They both separated in different directions. Maddie's words were not to be forgotten. He knew there was an answer...maybe he was searching to hard for one though.


	29. Chapter 29

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey stood their looking into the bathroom mirror for a few seconds...she had all the symptoms...Her head was banging and she couldn't think straight. She felt like she was going to collapse any second. She knew most women gave birth at a younger age than she was currently at...She wasn't prepared for this though. The thought of telling Cody was something she feared. This was most definitely a delicate situation and she needed to proceed with caution. She had to make sure she and Cody would be able to mange this as a team. And she needed most of all to have a discussion like this with someone. She was so nervous as she thought of how Cody would react...She should of thought of the consequences...She should of thought of how everything would finish in the end. She should of considered every possibility. It was as if her whole personality became reckless. She looked in the mirror and at the sight of herself something happened. A drop of rain came down her face and then exploded into a waterfall. Her emotions were all blending together creating a tornado ripping her apart. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and there was no control left. Her windpipe felt blocked. Like something was interfering with her breathing patterns as it started to climax rapidly. She just wanted time to pause. She wanted to take a break.

"Are you alright, Ms. Pickett?" She head a feminine voice from behind the door. Bailey quickly wiped her cheeks. She tried to relax and attempt not to sound like she was under pressure. She wanted to portray someone unhurt and strong willed. Bailey put on her biggest smile and opened the door to see Alexia standing there.

"I am fine, there is nothing that is upsetting me." She tried to convince Alexia, but Alexia was wiser than that. It was like she was seeing a younger version of herself in Bailey. And then it all clicked.

"You're lying to me right now. There is something askew with you even if you would not admit it. The truth in the end will win...As much as you try to put a fight and win the battle you will come out a loser. If there is something unpleasant going on with you, I am here to listen. Tell me now or would you rather later, I am here." Bailey was shocked by her response back to her statement. Was she really so obvious? She didn't know how to respond.

"Um...I should go, but thank you for that offer, but I am speaking truthfully. No lies would ever come off these lips." Bailey said faking a bigger fake smile. She knew she was lying and it was wrong, but she didn't know what to do...She ran out of the room down towards Cody's house. She wasn't there to see Cody though...She didn't want to witness him at the moment. Every time she thought of Cody all she thought was disappointment. How dejected he would be because of the recent news. She prayed for his happiness, but there was no guarantee how he would react. Good or bad she knew she would have to face it eventually...She would rather do it later than sooner though. The more she avoided her love the better.

Bailey made her way over to Cody's house and on the way there to his home there was no sight of Cody. That made her uneasy. There was a chance that Cody would be at his house if he was not out and about enjoying the day as he usually did. She needed to talk to Zacharry though. He knew his brother more than anyone...even her... He would know how Cody would absorb in this newly found information. She also knew that Zacharry could be very helpful at times when his assistance was needed. Like when they first met. Zacharry had chivalry, but he chose the times when he should or should not use it. She just hoped he would have an answer. She felt strange catechizing Zacharry, but she needed someone.

Bailey approached the steps to the house and knocked on the door a few times. She kept going back on her thought. She wasn't sure if she was doing right or wrong. This was all new to her. It wasn't something you could learn in school. It was something that you were forced to deal with and learn over an extensive amount of time. She walked down the stairs, but it was too late, she heard the door swing open.

"Bailey?" She head his voice and then turned around. It was Zacharry standing on the steps looking down at her. She started shaking. She needed to do this though. She needed to take it one step at a time. The first step was admitting it herself and the next was discussing it with someone for guidance.

" Hello, Mr. Martin." She said politely.

"I am sorry, but my brother is not here at the moment in time. He should be shortly arriving." Bailey needed to gain all her needed to respond. Tell him what was on her mind.

"That is fine. There is something I need to discuss with you actually though if you wouldn't mind giving me your time." Zacharry gave her a confused look. He wasn't sure why he would request him instead. Then he thought that he finally came to her senses. He smiled at her. This time she was eating out of his palm.

"Of course. Anything for you, Ms. Pickett. Would you like to take this inside or wander around on the out?" Zacharry asked Bailey, but she was still nervous. It showed. Zacharry assumed it was because she was about to proclaim her love for him and it made it more challenging because he was her boyfriends brother. Bailey looked around and couldn't find Cody anywhere in her view, but since he was out, it was safer to go inside.

" If you don't mind I was hoping that we could talk inside the house." Zacharry flashed a smile down at her and backed away from the door allowing her to come inside. She did. Those butterflies were still in her stomach though. Once Bailey was inside the house she looked around making sure there was no sign of Mrs. Martin either. She was not so they proceeded to make their way into the kitchen.

"Please, take a seat." Zacharry motioned to the chair sitting at the table and Bailey sat down as he then sat next to her. She knew she could trust Zacharry not to say any of these words to his brother.

"I was hoping that the words we say right now will only be kept between the two of us and that there would be no discussing of the topic outside of this room unless asked in private." Bailey said playing with her hands rubbing them together. Her foot started tapping against the floor. She was so distressed she was not able to contain it any more.

" I promise I will not. I have been keeping things from my brother my entire life this is not a new subject for me." Zacharry knew that request was coming. He was ready for whatever thing was coming next. More than. His eyes focused on her eyes and slowly wandered down to her lips in craving.

" See, there's this thing...and I'm afraid to tell Cody and how he would react to it..." Bailey was stalling as she said each word. Taking her time. She just couldn't get the words out. Zacharry though was ready to comfort he and be there for her. Cody should of seen this coming. He wasn't going to have her forever. Now it was Zacharry's time to be like a cobra and take a strike.

"Yes, and what is that? Bailey, I am here for you, I know it's hard for you, but I am. Whatever it is, you wont be alone to face it." Zacharry held her hand in his rubbing her finger against her skin. She didn't pull away assuming he was trying to be helpful to the situation. She was oblivious to his true intentions again though. She always tried to seek the good in people and that was one of her greatest problems.

"I..." Bailey said closing her eyes and Zacharry had a look of excitement growing on his face. He was ready to be there for her. He was ready to make her his. "I...I'm pregnant..." Zacharry stood up out of his chair.

"YES!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, but then he thought again to himself. Those weren't the words that should of escaped. He looked at the young lady in front of him who was filled with confusion. "...I get to be an uncle!" He said trying to disguise his blunder. He then sat down after he received a glare from her.

" The thing is...I don't think Cody would be as welcoming to this announcement..." Bailey said continuing on. On the inside Zacharry was furious. He was the one who was supposed to be having a child with her. Having the gratification of being in a relationship with the most beautiful girl in boston. Zacharry knew that whatever he was feeling wasn't compared to the guilt she was right now. He shoved that inside even though he wanted her more than anything. He heavily sighed.

" Bailey, you need to tell him now or never. The longer you wait the worse it's going to get."

"How should I bring it up to your brother though? He has always had a affable heart, but don't you think it's too soon to have a child with him? I am afraid he would not take to it well..."Bailey said looking off in another direction. She couldn't take on the thought of Cody hating her.

"Take it well or take it not too well. He needs to know. He is the farther..." Bailey nodded in agreement. He did make a correct point.

"Thank you for helping me and you're right. He does need to know...I just don't know when I should tell him..."

" Isn't your anniversary arriving in a few days? Wouldn't that be an appropriate time to explain this whole fiasco with him?"

"You're right, but calling it a "fiasco" is making the situation worst..."

"You know what I meant." Bailey got up out of the chair and so did he and she gave him a hug thanking him. Zacharry was filled with jealousy. Then as she turned to leave a thought came to his head. He wouldn't have to meddle at all ruining their relationship. Cody is going to go out to sea and Bailey is going to have a baby...The result to this should turn out to be interesting.

As Bailey was exiting she opened the door trying to sustain all the emotion. As she walked down the first few steps she unexpectedly fell into something. The fall sent her to the ground and she heard a scream as the other body fell down. The first this she thought of was the baby then she remembered she was only a few weeks probably pregnant and it was surrounded safely by tissue. That made her feel relief after that short panic attack. She had to be more careful though and less clumsy. She looked up and she saw _him._


	30. Chapter 30

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey and Cody looked at each other frightened. They both were containing secrets from each other. One more than the other and when they made eye contact they would quickly turn away. Cody was the first to get up from the ground and he then reached down a hand to assist her. She looked at it for a few seconds. They both were dissatisfied by the way they were treating one another. It just increased how hard it would be to tell the stories they had 0building inside. She guiltily took it and they both were solicitous that a word would slip out. They both just stood there in awkward silence for a second. It was like the relationship they once had was unknown to them. Like it didn't even exist.

"Um...Thank you...And sorry..." Bailey said avoiding his crystal blue eyes. Both of them could feel the sweat on their foreheads. They both put on insincere smiles though and pretended as if nothing was wrong.

"No problem...Sorry for my part too...We always seem to bump into each other...Just like the first time we met." Cody said, but there was some sort of strain there. Something that was barricading their love. It felt like the first time they met too. All the secrets they were holding onto made them feel like strangers. Even though they were standing in front of each other they couldn't even handle a single glance. "Are you okay though? Knocking you over was a complete mistake...I didn't see you exiting."

"No, no, it's fine...You?" Bailey said reassuring him. She didn't know what to say to him because of all her thoughts colliding into each other. She wanted to make her sentences as brief as possible.

"I will live...good thing I didn't hit my head. You know I have soft scalp syndrom." She smiled at him. Ever since she met Cody he had, had something wrong with him. Whether it's his corneas or sternum, or something else. Either way he was her Cody and she wouldn't trade that for anything. No matter how difficult things were right now.

"Right...I'm glad that didn't spring up on us. I hate to see you hurt." Bailey said it having alternate meanings...She didn't want to see him emotionally hurt when she told him the big news. She didn't want it to demolish what they built.

"So, what did you come over for? Did you wish to talk about something? I apologize for not getting here sooner." Cody said and they bother were holding back. They had so many words to say, but they couldn't get it out. They both were wrecks anyone would be able to notice it, but them because they were focused more on their thoughts than their surroundings.

"Oh, it was nothing. I think I should be going." Bailey just wanted an excuse to leave. She didn't want to talk to him. She could barely stand the sight of him. Hearing his voice made her sink lower and lower. It made her even more censurable.

"Are you sure?" Bailey nodded in response. She felt like his eyes that were on her was suffocating her. She was in pain from all the lies she had and the secrets. She remembered when they first met and became friends she vowed not to hurt him because they both had been through so much in their lives. She didn't want to add more to that, but she couldn't manage it. Life kept challenging her and not giving her room to breathe. One thing would lead to another and now they were here. Face to face and she felt ashamed.

" I am absolutely positive." Cody wanted to ask her if she knew. He knew things were not running smoothly and it was out of the norm right now. He wanted to be the one to explain to her the whole situation and he didn't want anyone else to. If it already has happened though, the damage was done. He opened his mouth ready to ask her, but decided to stop himself. If he asked if she knew she would assume something was going on.

"Okay." She then started to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned with a look of confusion. Before she could ask his lips were pressed against hers. He just needed to feel better, but the kiss just made him feel worst. She had the same reaction. They both pulled away quickly and now everything in their world was crashing down burning in flames faster.

"I should be going." Bailey said and Cody just nodded in understanding. He hoped she did not know any information. Zacharry was home and he knew that and if he told her, things could be over between them. Bailey walked down the road back home. The most horrid thoughts wouldn't leave her mind as much as she demanded them too.

Cody walked up the steps into the house. He could hear footsteps from inside the kitchen and he walked towards them. He needed to ask if he told her. He needed to find out. Why would Bailey come over and not want anything to do with him? The pieces didn't fall into place.

" Zacharry, I have a bone to pick with you on a topic that is involving Bailey." Zacharry looked up at his brother who was standing before him and he got out of his chair. He looked at his brother curiously. He was going to tease him a bit.

"Since when did I become a dog?" Zacharry said smiling. This just made Cody even more fumed. He was so frustrated with his brother that he didn't care what he did or said. If Zacharry didn't tell him what he wanted to know Zacharry would not like the ending results.

"What did Bailey come over here for?" Cody was ready to interrogate Zacharry. He wanted answers and he would get them.

" Why? I can't hang out with my friend? Since when was that against the law?" Zacharry said smartly back. Cody just gritted his teeth.

"Zacharry, I know that is not it and you're playing games with me. Why did she arrive here?" Zacharry was enjoying every second of Cody attempting to get information out of him. Zacharry wasn't that easy though.

" Because she wanted to I am assuming. Usually she would come to see you. Why? Jealous?" Zacharry said and a smile came across his face. Cody wasn't jealous at all, but should he be? That just furthered his enragement.

" What did you tell her? Did you tell her about how there is an opportunity traveling to different destinations?"

" I don't know...Must of forgot." Zacharry said teasing him a bit more. He knew the reaction he was getting out of his brother. He craved for Cody to loose his cool.

"Zacharry, you tell me at this instant!" Cody yelled at him demanding to know the truth. This was like his worst nightmare. His brother was well aware of his worries.

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Zacharry said and Cody was even more annoyed. Cody and Zacharry's relationship was like water and oil. They could get on each other's nerves so bad.

" Zacharry, please..." Cody said giving up and Zacharry noticed this and decided to give him a break.

" I didn't even talk to her. I didn't know she was even here." Zacharry said lying to his brother. He promised Bailey and he would do anything for her happiness. Eventually Cody will find out soon enough. When he will things will get messy. Things will get complicated.

"Oh...I regret my yelling at you though and I apologize for my rudeness." Cody said as he took a seat across the table from his brother

"Anyways, what are you going to do. Are you going to go out and do what you want or let Bailey hold you back?"

" Bailey would not be holding me back, she is the one who pushes me forward. And if I choose to stay here it is because I wanted to."

" You have no idea what you are going to do are you?" Cody looked at his brother and nodded.

"I don't even know how I am going to tell her. When I just saw her I thought I was going to explode. Every time I am around her I feel like the most worthless person in the world. She would never keep secrets from me and I am doing that to her. What kind of relationship is based on secrets and lies?"

"Yours. " Zacharry said with a chuckle and received a glare from Cody. This was just so frustrating to Cody. He was always open with Bailey and she was with him. She told him the things she wouldn't dare tell anyone else. Or at least that's what Cody thought...


	31. Chapter 31

1Suite Life on Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody settled in his seat and tried to have his mind come back down to the ground. His thought process kept getting intruded by all his worries. He could not believe he gave in to lying to Bailey keeping secrets. It was so distant to who he truly was. Cody would always tell what was stirring in his mind, but with this it was unallowed. If he told her, everything they built together would go downhill. They were supposed to have this secure feeling around each other, but earlier it was like that disappeared. Like the love they shared was being torn away from them. When Zacharry said "Yours" something struck Cody. Was he the only one keeping secrets or was she also?

"Zacharry, are you aware of something that I don't know... About Bailey?" Cody said and Zacharry noticed how curious he was and how much the idea of Bailey hiding things from him developed.

"Why? Are you suspicious of her actions?" Zacharry said trying not to laugh at his brother's paranoia. He really thought Bailey knew something that he didn't.

"No, it's just that...I am convinced that there is something she is refusing to tell me. Usually we are always around each other, but now we are dodging each other. We aren't as close it feels like."

" Are you sure that's her fault though? Are you sure that it is not your lies that are restraining you back from the relationship?" Cody shook his head in annoyance. He was so oblivious to the things Zacharry had already figured out.

"I am not sure what to assume or evaluate as a fact or not. I just don't comprehend how things could get so complicated. When we are near we had never had any problems, but this quandary may destroy what we created. This small issue that all I have to solve it is just telling her." Cody said now tapping his hands against the table trying to find the correct option.

"If you do love Bailey and I am pretty positive you do, you and her have to talk, but still talking isn't going to solve everything. You two have to do something. Talking is obviously the first step." Cody knew he was right. You can always keep things buried for so long..."

"I know of that...I have been telling myself that all day long. It's just I am afraid of confronting her. I fear her reactions. I fear that our love for each other will turn against me. I fear that when I come back if I go...It will be over between us. That she would move on."

"Oh, Cody...They always do eventually" Zacharry said teasing him trying to hit Cody's soft spot. Cody was not in the mood for wasting his time on bickering. His mind was overflowing with all these possibilities. Then something came into his mind. He didn't understand why he did not think of it before. "What if she comes on aboard with us? She can still be apart of my life and apart of the journey! The answer was right in front of my face." Cody jumped out of his seat with excitement. He knew what he needed to be done. Zacharry hated that idea, but he put on an insincere smile acting as if he did care about his brother and the way he was feeling. Be proud of his brother because he made a breakthrough. Inside he was exploding with rage and he didn't feel like he could contain it for any longer.

" Good job, brother, but how can you be so positive that she would respond with the answer you would want to receive?" Zacharry said and that raised Cody's doubts again and the paranoia started to continue...Cody couldn't let that stop him though. He knew what he wanted and if he knew Bailey loved him just as much, she would say yes. She would want this just as much as she. She always wanted to travel the world also so that made him think the result would be better.

"I don't know...But like you said, talking isn't going to do anything, it's our actions. I know what is going to bring Bailey and I forward...together. Thank you brother for your advice. Right now I have to focus on making this anniversary the best one she ever experienced." Cody then ran off and Zacharry just sat there at the table and put his head in his hands. He felt powerless. He knew that with Cody out of the picture, Bailey wouldn't be able to commit to Cody and then he could easily steal her from whatever chump she was with...Now, there was no guarantees...And it was too late for plotting. That didn't mean he would not try though.

Days later Cody and Bailey's anniversary did arrive. This was a important day for both of them. They had to expose everything they had kept hidden. They had to answer every question the other had to ask. They both had to have strength. What they both were keeping hidden was information that would change everything. They both knew their choices and what they needed to do. There was no brushing it off until further in the future. They had to act now. They had to conquer the things that were haunting them.

Cody arrived to pick up Bailey at the Tipton mansion wearing a new sack suit. He made his way to the mansion in a horse drawn carriage. He had a few surprises up his sleeves and he would rather keep where they were going secretive. The man came around and opened the door revealing the sight of Bailey on the Tipton stairs to him. He held a rose behind his back ready to present it to her. He was sweating a little bit because he was nervous, but he was almost positive she would accept his invitation. He continued approaching the steps and once again her beauty stunned him.

She was wearing a lilac dress with ruffles edged with lace and a white satin belt with a black zipper. Cody was trying to keep a steady pace while walking forward her. He started sweating more nervously at the thought that he could lose her, but he kept it together. He wouldn't allow himself to fall apart yet since the plan was not even activated.

"Mr. Martin, how nice to be face to face with you again..." Bailey said traveling down the steps closer to him meeting him at the bottom.

"As well you, Ms. Pickett. I am wordless to how beautiful you look. You are like a million stars illuminating the night sky. You have the power to melt anyone's heart with your kindness." Cody said flirtatiously making Bailey giggle goofily in response. Before anyone could give an answer she grabbed the collar of his suit pulling him into her lips. Colliding together every thought erased. They were shaky about telling each other still though. They knew that it would come eventually, but they tried pushing the thought back. Cody was more determined and positive that the ending would be victorious. He knew that they would do anything to be together and any rejection from her would be a slim. Cody and Bailey disconnected and both felt their heart explode from their chest.

"Happy anniversary." Cody said bringing up the rose and she beamed up at him. She stole the rose out of his hand.

"Happy anniversary." She said back stealing a peck on the lips. Cody felt his heart beat speed up and so did she. One part was being together and the dominating part was the apprehension of explaining. Giving every detail. Filling in the missing pieces of the equation. They put on smiles though. They knew that today was important. Cody turned towards the carriage and put out his arm for her to take, she took is without hesitation. They both were secretly screaming on the inside. The man driving the carriage opened the door and Bailey walked in first and then he came quickly behind. Today was the day everything came out... If the other accepted it or not, it didn't matter...There was no going back after today...

**A/N Short Chapter, again, I stink...Blame Pretty Little Liars...Even though I am the one you should be actually blaming...LETS PLAY THE BLAME GAME! I do apologize though I have an idea and I can guarantee some drama is coming next. Sorry, I am horrible... **


	32. Chapter 32

1Suite Life on Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OR ANY CHARACTERS

The carriage Cody and Bailey were being transported in finally came to a halt as they reached their final destination for the day. This was where Cody planned on saying the words that could change his life. He kept a strong head on his shoulders though. Cody and Bailey attempted to being comfortable with each other's presence, but whenever they would get into the moment their conscious would kick in and demand them to stop. Informing them of their wrong doing and how they needed to confess. They tried to put on the act that there was nothing wrong with them even though both of them picked up hints that there was from each other. They were afraid to ask each other though afraid that the other would of discovered the truth by some occurrence.

Bailey was sitting next to the door and made the first move to open it, but Cody stopped her by carefully retrieving her hand. Cody had an idea and he would not let it be spoiled because she had quicker reflexes. Bailey looked at him with wonder. She was quite shocked by Cody because he had an unexpected reaction. She just stared at him curious for a few moments.

"Is there something upsetting you?" Bailey responded to Cody's recent action. Cody was trying to play it cool and not show how tense he was. Not show his true emotions. His true emotions were undetermined. He was so mixed up. The stress of this secret was building on him. Cody held onto her hand tightly. He thought about telling her right then, but then his fear prevented him.

"No, not at all. I have a surprise for you though so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mind waiting to exit the carriage." Bailey just smiled at him and they both had a nervous sweat and they attempted to disguise it. The more they kept thinking about the situations they were in the more complicated it was to tell the other.

" Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"I guess you have to wait, dear. Good things come to those who wait." Cody said and there was this sparkle in his eyes as he stated it. Bailey then grabbed the tie to his suit and pulled it closer to her.

"You know...I could always get it out of you." She said taunting him. Their lips inches away and this made Cody shake nervously. He tried so hard to resist as she teased him. He could feel her warm breath up against his skin. He was about to lean in when he realized what was happening.

"Bailey, nice try..." Cody said attempting on getting his tie out of her hands. She then let go giving up. She then pretended to pout and Cody just laughed at her. "If it makes you feel any better it almost worked." Cody kissed her on the cheek making her smile. He then took out a scarf from his pocket. Bailey just looked at him and her expression was full of confusion. She did not comprehend where he was going with all of this.

"Why do you have that scarf? It is warm outside, a beautiful day."

"Why do you always ask many questions? Now, I would appreciate it if you do me the favor of turning around so I can blind you from getting a view of anything. If something is exposed to you I would not know what to do. I want this surprise to your system." Cody said and Bailey had no trouble following his directions. Bailey knew Cody would not fall under her spell. He was very determined and any influence from her was not going to function correctly. He would avoid it at any costs.

" Cody, can I have a hint as to what it is?" Bailey said as Cody finished wrapping the scarf around her head and tying it tight.

"Okay, here's your hint. You are going to love it." Bailey just shook her head laughing. He wanted to play her a bit. Tease her.

" I love everything that you do. That's going to be hard to narrow it down." Bailey didn't have to see to know that Cody was smiling.

"Can you see anything through the scarf?" Cody said moving off the topic. Bailey shook her head signaling him that she did not. He grasped her hand and lead her carefully out of the carriage telling her to watch her step.

Cody took her up the hill with a basket in hand. The carriage was at the bottom and told the driver he could take off. Whenever Bailey would stumble Cody would always catch her when she fell down. For once in his life Cody was better on his feet than Bailey. Then again she was wearing a blind fold.

"Where are you taking me?" Bailey laughed as they were going up the hill. She was completely blinded. The only thing she could make out was that Cody was behind her holding her and some strange objects in the distance. They were shaded so she couldn't completely decipher what it was. Just some strange blurb.

" You are almost there. Just a little while left..." Cody said and eventually they traveled their way to the top and that was when Cody released the blindfold around her head. Her eyes were closed as the blindfold dropped.

"You can open your eyes..." Cody said whispering into her ear. She finally opened them and her mouth dropped from the familiar sight she was at years ago. It was like nothing changed. The smile on her face could not be erased by anything. Cody was happy that she was. That was all he cared about. That was all he craved for.

"Cody, you took us to the place we were three years ago where you kissed me? We haven't been here in -"

"Forever? I know. I just thought it was something that you would enjoy and me as well." Cody put down the basket and they both were caught in a gaze immediately.

"You always have the greatest of ideas and...romantic." Bailey said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "I love you, Cody..."

"And I love you too..." Cody said leaning down kissing her on the lips. Cody's tongue pushed for entrance inside of her sweet mouth and their tongues started to get into replete combat mode. They started to give in to the kiss and they wondered walls of each other's mouths. They knew with each other was exactly where they wanted to be.

After that the day carried on and the day started slowly ending as they watched the sunset go down. They enjoyed a picnic and now was their time to relax without worrying what else there was to do. Cody lounged up against the tree while Bailey laid in his lap. Cody started to play with her hair as she and him looked at the sun going down. They would talk slightly. They both were mesmerized by the beauty of the moment they had together. The world around them...They could see birds flying over the sky in the distance and they both sighed in contentment. It was indeed a perfect day...

"This really is an immaculate day..." Bailey said and Cody just grinned looking down at Bailey who was content in her position on his lap.

"Isn't every day I' m with you it's like that?" Cody said and his words made her heart fly. Her heart felt like a bird soaring through the open air not intending to land. Flying for miles and miles. Bailey reached towards Cody's free hand that was not playing with her hand. She immensely enjoyed the touch of his skin on hers.

"Cody, I have something to award you for being the most understandable and generous partner anyone could ask for..." Bailey said eyeing her purse filled with his gift for their anniversary. Cody smiled again at her.

"Bailey, what more can I wish for? I'm here with you. There is nothing else in the world I could want." Cody kissed the top of her head and she giggled. That laugh that melted him all together. She learned to not be embarrassed about it because Cody said time after time he loved it. When Cody heard it, it made him fall for her even more. It made him realize how fortunate he was to have her. He understood that no human being was perfect, but he thought Bailey was. She was like a freshly bloomed flower on a spring day. That flower that you couldn't stop admiring.

"Well, then that is unfortunate for you because whether or not you enjoy the concept of it, I am giving you this." Bailey scrambled through her personal items in her bag until she found it inside. She retrieved a small white box from her bag and turned back to him now sitting in front.

" This is for you." Bailey said taking one of his hands and putting it in his. He just looked at it for a second. He looked her straight in her eyes as an idea struck his mind.

"Fine, but if I open this now, you have to open yours." Bailey nodded in agreement. She didn't bother to disagree. She knew if she did Cody would not accept the gift. Cody then pulled out a black box from his pocket. He was hoping she would accept the gift as a token of their love.

"Why don't you open yours first." Bailey said. She just wanted him to see it because she knew he would really appreciate the meaning behind it.

" Don't they say ladies first?" Cody said shooting back. He wanted Bailey to see his gift so bad.

"Why don't we compromise? Open it at the same time?" Bailey recommended. Cody knew that was a great idea so he agreed. Cody and Bailey simultaneously opened the gifts that they both traded. Cody was at awe by the gift she gave him. He looked up into her eyes.

"A pocket watch? A few day's ago I needed one of these because mine was somehow damaged. I would like to thank you for this gift." The pocket watch was a gold color and was crafted neatly. It had two silver hands with a seventeen inch stainless steel chain.

"Yeah, I do recall you saying how you needed one. When I saw this old shop I was reminded of how you said that."

"Happy Anniversary, Cody Kitten, I will never forget the memories in _time_ we shared and no matter where life takes us, we will always be together. Love Bailey." Cody leaned into kiss her cheek as he finished reading the engravement. The gesture was kind and very original. Only she would be able to think of it.

" There is something else you didn't check, look at the time." Bailey said referring to the pocket watch in his hand. He looked down and there it was.

"3:46 in the afternoon...I should of thought you would think of something sentimental like that...that day in the street I tripped into you, was the day that things finally showed me some light. The day finally things started to workout in my life." That made Bailey blush and heat up.

"The day you _fell_ for me." Bailey said jokingly to him. They could feel sparks between each other without a simple touch. They were falling deeply in love more as they looked longingly into each other's eyes.

" How could I not? I may have fell down on the wrong foot, but our relationship with each other, did not." Cody said remembering the first day they came across each other and the words that escaped each other's lips. Bailey then looked down at her gift. The gift she was given from her boyfriend was a locket with a picture of them from years ago. From one of the first years they met. Cody and Bailey were holding onto each other tight in the photograph in front of the harbor. This immediately made her think of the Tipton's yacht party. She then looked at the other half and it said "1864- forever."

"I know it's kind of cliche and-"

"Cody, thank you so much for this elegant gift. I could never forget our times we were at the harbor. I remember the day of the party where we first danced...and then splashed around acting like a bunch of buffoons." Cody was pleasantly surprised. If he gave Barbara something like that he would never hear the end of it, but Bailey was different. That was one of the many characteristics that drew him in. She wasn't selfish, she was selfless and genuine.

"We were really that bad, weren't we? I thought it was very fun though. I remember looking in your eyes and I knew you were special right away and then when you allowed me to wrap my arms around you willingly it felt so comfortable and relaxed." Cody said sweetly back.

"Relaxed? I remember you were so nervous to even touch me!" Bailey said with a laugh.

"You were gorgeous and alluring, I didn't want to make a dreadful mistake. If I invaded your feelings and space I would not know how to repair my error."

"I would give you a million chances. Now, would you do me the honor assisting me putting it on."

" It would be one of the many highlights of my day." Bailey adjusted her body so her back was facing him and Cody took the ends of the necklace with shaking hands. He was intrigued by her.

"Bailey, I have something I need to inform you on and I am not sure how you would accept the situation at hand." Cody stated as he finished connecting the necklace. Bailey turned around her body and sat in front of her. He grasped her hands.

"I have something to confess to you to, but please, go first." Cody could feel his muscles tense up in his back. He had to let it all out though. He had to tell her. He was sweating he added more pressure on her hands unintentionally. He was ready. It was time. He couldn't contain the truth for so long.

" A few days ago...I figured out something...Something that I wanted to do my whole life and you are apart of my life now and I know if you were in the position I was in, you would understand, the thing is, Bailey, I have the opportunity to travel the world and I was hoping, you could come with me." Cody said choking out every word and the occasional stutter. Bailey just looked at him. Her jaw dropped. Cody was aware of this.

**A/N Okay, a little longer chapter to make up for my wicked short ones. Of course I was going to let you guys off with a cliffhanger, might not be a good one, but it is one. I feel like it's a cliche one that they would do on TV that would annoy the heck out of you, but I thought this chapter needed to be ended...drama, drama, drama...is coming quick...**


	33. Chapter 33

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

A million things were traveling through Bailey's mind at several different directions. Her thought's became unorganized and she tried to take in those words Cody just said. She was unsure about how she should respond to that question. She was proud that he wanted to chase after his dreams and she wanted him to get the opportunity too. She didn't know how to explain to him about her problem now...Bailey's hand slipped out of Cody's and he noticed this and it uncomforted him. He knew he could of possibly just made a mistake. He might of not made an error in the past, but he was pretty convinced he just did.

" Bailey there isn't any permanent decisions, I wanted to make this decision with you...as a team..." Cody said and she could easily point out his disappointment in the tone of his voice she didn't know how to respond. Cody was even more nervous than he was in the past hours. The look on her face befuddled him. He didn't know what to say to convince her. She would refuse eye contact and the wheels in her mind was obviously turning. "If you would like me to stay, I would without any hesitation. I just want to be with you." Cody said and the wheels were still turning in her head.

Bailey was debating on several things. She was so exultant that he got to a successful point in his life when nothing could hold him back. When Cody and her first met that was all they would talk about for hours. They would discuss their hopes for their future. Bailey didn't want to be the one to hold him back...This was something he always hungered for. Cody and Bailey just waited in complete silence for a few minutes. Cody knew he needed to spring into action.

" I think I just ruined our anniversary..." Cody said looking in the distance. This attracted Bailey's attention. She knew that Cody wasn't confident and the fact he had the guts to tell her that meant more than a lot to her.

"Cody, don't be silly, of course it is. I am just speechless. A good kind of speechless." Baileys said half lying. She was happy for him, but that wasn't why she was speechless. She put on a smile though. This made Cody regain his confidence and strength in the situation. Bailey was still deciding though in her head. The answer to this question was not automatic for her. It was one of the most difficult decisions she had ever had to decide.

" Really? So you would go with me?" Cody said hopefully. This just made it even harder for Bailey. She couldn't break down the walls of his dreams that he finally finished forming. Cody wanted Bailey with her so bad...but Bailey wasn't sure. There were many things that were occurring at the moment that he was uninformed about.

"How long would it be?" Bailey said finally getting some words out of her mouth. She just had to entertain him so she could get her thoughts functioning back to normal. When she looked up into his blue eyes all she felt was regret. She didn't want to crush him..

"We would be gone for... I would say about six months. We should be leaving in a few days...I know it's kind of sudden...I'm sorry for that." Cody said excitedly. He was hoping that Bailey would respond with the answer he wished. Cody felt like things were heading in that direction, but Bailey had other things on her mind.

" That's a long time..." Bailey said trying to be as friendly as possible. Cody could not erase the grin off his face. And that's when Bailey decided to come to a decision a painful decision. She couldn't form the words that he wanted to hear. She couldn't do it.

"I know! And we could go on this adventure together! We could discover new animals, artifacts, plants, and so much more! It will be a path that we decide to take together." Cody said kissing her hand over and over. Bailey was flattered, but in the back of her mind she kept being reminded of what she needed to do.

"Cody...I don't think it would be appropriate for me to go with you." That was the stab that tore Cody into pieces. Once those words left her mouth he felt as if his world was crashing down. He didn't understand the reason. He just looked at her. He said no words. He didn't understand.

"Why? Why not?" Cody said getting it out choking and releasing her hand once again. Bailey knew this was bad. She had to give and explanation to the reason why she answered. As his eyes looked sternly in hers she felt remorse. This was challenging for her. As Cody looked at her the pressure started building up. She exhaled deeply. The words were in her mouth, but she couldn't spit them out. If she did that she would be ripping his dreams out of his hands before he even had a chance. Cody always supported her, and she should do the same. Cody was so close and she shouldn't be the one to hold her back. He wanted this and she wanted his happiness. Cody was the one who consistently comforted her. Cody was the one she would come to with problems and he would show her the light. Cody would be the one who would make her feel like there was nothing that would be able to knock her down. Her body stiffened. She had to say the words that were eating her up. They needed to be said now.

"Because...uhh...this is your dream and I have a life here. I can't just leave. I am still going to be here when you get back..." Bailey said trying to convince him. Cody knew better though. Why did Bailey do that? Because as much as she wanted to inform him she was pregnant, she knew it would hold him back. She knew Cody wouldn't want to chase his dreams if he ever found out. Cody was a selfless person and she knew that. He knew he would give up anything to make the people around him over joyed, it's just this time, things were just even more difficult. Another reason why she refused his generous offer to go with him was because of the Bailey. She knew being pregnant on a boat for six month's wasn't the safest idea for the child in her womb. If something somehow hurt the baby she wouldn't be able to make sure it's okay if they were in the middle of the open water with land miles and miles away. She wanted to tell him and agree to venturing on this road with him, but it wasn't right, not yet. She would not hold Cody back.

"But my dream is being with you too. I don't know what I would do if I didn't get to be by your side." Cody said as he looked in her eyes and leaned into kiss her. She didn't kiss back. She was too abashed too and she knew things were only going to get more complicated. Once he let go of the kiss their was sadness that was so obvious by her presence. "Honey, what's the trouble?"

"I'm just going to miss you so much...talking to you everyday...hearing your voice...seeing your eyes...feeling your skin..." Cody pulled her closer to him, but she was still uncomfortable though. She hated lying to him, but she was thinking of him. Cody wanted this for longer than she knew him. She wasn't going to be the one to take that away from him. She would not by any circumstances be selfish with him.

"Then I will stay here with you...Bailey, I would crawl to the end of the world to make you happen. You are my one true love and the love we have is everlasting...I want to be with you every second of every day of my life..." Cody said and Bailey was touched by his words. She loved him so much, but she knew what was best...or at least that's what she thought.

" Cody, I would never wish you to delay your dreams to have the chance to be with me...I know you and I know that inside you desire this. I'll live and when you get back...nothing will hold me back from being by your side. Who knows, you may even get agitated so much by seeing me. I'll be like your brother." Cody laughed at her remark slightly, but he was still puzzled. Why? Why not come?

"Bailey, you know how much I care for you, but I do not understand your reasoning for not going with me. Together we will be unbreakable. I don't want to lose you. I fear for that." Bailey was feeling more fallacious as he kept talking about his feelings. She wasn't going to let his words talk her out of the impending situation.

"Cody, you may not understand, but why don't we enjoy the last few moments together before you go off." Bailey nodded and he pulled her onto his lap again and they just continued watching the sun. Something struck his mind though.

"Bailey, you said you wanted to inform me on something yourself. What is that?" Cody said and then Bailey was struggling to find some words to say as an excuse.

"It was nothing...Doesn't matter any longer." Cody tightened his grip around her waist. He knew that she had something hidden.

"Anything you have on your mind matters. Don't fear telling me any kind of information." Cody said and those words felt warm to Bailey, but she could not be able to tell Cody the truth about the child growing inside of her.

" That is considerate of you, but it's nothing..." Bailey said looking off in the distance. They enjoyed the sunset going down together. Half of Bailey was telling her she did the right thing and half of it was telling her it was wrong. She had to put him first though. She loved Cody too much to keep him back. She was positive if it ever became between Cody and her dreams, Cody would want her to follow her heart. That is exactly what Bailey wanted Cody to do. Cody was brilliant for his age and he was charming. He deserved something back. She would miss him terribly, but this was the right choice. This was the right decision. She kept talking herself into it. When he got back, that was when she would tell him. That would be the wisest thing to do. She knew it was going to be difficult without anyone to rely on, on helping for the first six month's, but she was strong. She believed she could do that.

**A/N : Hey, the story is called a tragedy...lol, but in all seriousness, in the graduation episode Cody was unselfish with Bailey when he found out he couldn't get into Yale, but she could. She offered to stay behind for him, but Cody was well aware that Bailey needed to chase her dreams and follow her heart. I thought Bailey would sacrifice the same. Cody and Bailey always encouraged each other to do what the other wanted and not let any limitations stop them. Cody said to Bailey a bunch of times "I think you should follow your heart." I think Bailey believes the same and when it comes to Cody she would always look out for him. So that's my reasoning. I hope you don't hate me because there is a lot more to this story. Anyways, I hope you like it and again...It is a tragedy... :P **


	34. Chapter 34

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Days passed by after their anniversary and the date Cody would go off on his new adventure came closer. Cody and Bailey were despondent about being separated, but they knew they had too. Soon Cody would be back though and that gave Bailey some comfort...She didn't understand how she could spend six months without him. The thought of that was unbearable to her...As she slept at night, she had dreams. In those dreams all she felt was guilt and pain. Guilt that she denied him any access to knowing about the child inside of her and pain because she knew it would rip him to shreds when all was revealed. Her dreams would get more vivid each night and she just wanted them to end. It made her jolt in her sleep. It made her cry and scream. When the eye contact was made between them, they could see each other's sadness in the other's eyes. They put on a smile though. As much as it felt as her heart was being torn from inside her chest, she would not put her selfish needs before Cody. She wouldn't pause his dreams. He had the opportunity to explore them. It wasn't her decision or right to stop him.

Cody and Bailey would just enjoy the simple moments together. They didn't have to do anything big, just each other's presence was enough. They just wanted to spend the few days they had left. They just wanted to know that everything will turn out okay once one has gone off. Cody didn't understand why Bailey didn't want to go, but he shrugged it off. He wasn't going to make her go if she did not choose too. Occasionally Cody did get frustrated with Bailey because she kept refusing to go, but he learned to accept it. The thought of him away and unsure of what she was up to drove him mad. He already hungered for her enough when she wasn't around and since she will be away from six month's it would make him starve for her presence.

After all those days they spent together it came to the night before the day they depart. The Tipton's were throwing a surprise party for Cody and his brother before they go off on their incredible journey into the unknown. To explore and discover. Bailey was frightful of what will happen after tomorrow when he departs for an extensive period of time. Who knows what could happen. She was scared that he would find someone else when he was gone...someone better, but she knew better. She knew Cody cared about her immensely and nothing could replace her spot. It was just her paranoia setting in.

Bailey walked down the street to Cody and Zacharry's. She was part of the plan to retrieve them. Getting Cody would be simple because Cody would do anything she would command him too. Zacharry was going to be arduous to get though. Zacharry wouldn't listen to anyone's side he would just do what he wanted to. Zacharry thought he was a big shot and had the biggest ego she has ever laid her eyes on. The thought that Cody and Zacharry were related puzzled her. They were so different, but in the end no matter how many complications Zacharry spun, he was a good friend to her.

Bailey knocked on the door when she arrived and Ms. Martin came to the door. She was in on the plan as well as Bailey. Bailey made her way inside and thanked Ms. Martin quietly for going along with this plan.

"The boys are in their rooms last time I checked, would you like me to go fetch them?" Ms. Martin offered and Bailey shook her head.

"That is very generous for you to offer, but I will go tell them myself, you probably have other duties to attend to and I don't want to have you waste your time on little things. I will retrieve them. Thank you though." Bailey responded politely before Ms. Martin walked off. Bailey traveled up the staircase to the boys room. She went to see Cody first. She was going to make it her priority to spend as much time as possible with him before he leaves for the morning. She knocked on the door and heard Cody call for her to enter from the other side. She opened the door and Cody was finishing the last bit of his packing. She frowned when she saw this.

"Hello, my sweety." She said walking towards him trying to pretend that she was happy. He turned towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. Bailey surrendered to it and let all her thoughts erase.

"I am going to miss those..." Bailey said as he pulled away. She was upset that, that kiss would be one of the final few before he goes off. Cody sighed.

"So am I... but you don't have too...I can stay..." Cody looked in her brown eyes and he felt as if his heart was falling to pieces. Breaking apart. Nothing would be able to heal that pieces.

" Cody, I am not letting you do that...You are going...I am not going to be the reason as to why you are going to be held back..." Bailey looked over and saw all his bags packed. His room empty almost. It was so much easier in her mind than in reality.

" You could never hold me back...Only push me forward...make me stronger..." Cody said as he moved his arms around her slender body and admired her beauty. Her two brown eyes put him in a trance. Bailey just held onto him trying to hold back all her emotions and thoughts.

"Cody, you are going. That topic of the discussion has been over for along time. We should not bring it up again. It's going to be intricate to let you go for month's, but when you get back...It will be like nothing has changed. Like those long month's didn't exist. We wont be cut off from each other though...we could write...we can make it through. We have fought every challenge we are faced. This wont be anymore hard."

"Except I wont have you to help me get through it..." Cody responded and he had a point. Bailey hated those words he said.

" I may not be at your side, but I'm going to be...in your heart..." Bailey placed her finger on his chest and outlined a heart shape where his heart was supposed to be. Cody nodded. He was not shocked by her use of words. She always looked on the bright side. She always knew what words would fit perfectly.

"...Is there a reason for your presence at my home or is that reason just to pleasure me?" Cody said with a flirtatious smile at the end. Bailey just shook her head at Cody.

"As good as this sounds, no, that is not the reason why I made my way over here, but now that you mention it, it does sound appealing." Cody smiled at that and she smiled back flirtatiously. The words they spoke to each other, they wanted to hold onto forever. The moments that would never be forgotten. "The reason I am here is I want you and you're lesser attractive brother to come over to the Tipton's and spend some time with me playing croquet before you go off." Cody was not able to disagree with her. She was very persuasive even if he tried.

"Let me guess this straight, you want to spend time with Zacharry?" Cody said questionably and Bailey knew it was a little too good to be true.

" Well, you are going to be with me so his attention will mostly be focused on being a pest to you instead of I." Cody just laughed at her teasing him.

" Maybe I should just let you have a rousing game of croquet with Zacharry and not I because I do not play as impressively as you two." Cody recommended. Bailey chuckled.

" But without you...I would have a bad time...plus, who would be there to assist me if needed...Getting the chance to wrap your strong arms around me..." Cody was the one laughing this time. That was one of the things that made them strong. They could tease each other about the smallest things and still find humor in it. They adored those moments. It would lighten up both of their moods and make them smile.

"I think that would be the other way around. Do you have any memory of how I actually play or just the memory of you beating me and your congratulatory hug all you recall?"

"The answer to that question would be...the second part. Winning." Bailey said teasing and Cody saw that glint in her eyes and it made him fall in love with her all over again.

" As long as I'm you're prize every time, I can deal with it."

"Do you know what the losers get as a prize?" Baileys said taking her lipstick out of her purse placing it on her lips. This made Cody heat up as he eyed her soft lips. His mouth began watering.

"Wh-wh-what do they win?" Cody said stuttering. He was acting as if he was a complete fool. She was just so graceful and tempting. His hormones were getting the best of him.

"You...get...to talk your brother into it..." Bailey said and walked away from him out of the room laughing to herself. She was pleased that she still had Cody wrapped around her finger. He would do anything for her. He was devoted to her. It made her smile...

Cody watched Bailey strut her way out of the room and just laughed. She always did that to him. He remembered that before Bailey and him started their occurring romance, she used that trick against him when Bailey and London got in a disagreement. He should of been used to that by now...Even though she did do that to him, he was going to ache for those little things.

Cody made his way down the hall and trespassed his brother's room without knocking. Zacharry was in his bed taking a nap in the middle of the day. Cody should of realized that he would be snoring before he entered to wake him. Zacharry was lazy and it sure showed at the moment. Cody walked over to Zacharry's bed side table and started calling his name. He then noticed that Zacharry started to stir in his bed. A hand flew up and it banged against Cody's head knocking him on the ground with a loud thud. Bailey heard this noise and was at his side in less than a second.

"Cody, why are you on the floor?" She said assisting him to get on his feet. Once he was back in standing position he started to brush his suit off and adjust his hair.

"I am like this because Zacharry hit me when he was unconscious..."

"Oh, my poor baby..." She said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him stroking his hair with her hands. "Are you okay?" She said sweetly. Cody couldn't help, but smile. He loved being close to Bailey.

"I am now." She then released him and now both of them were smiling at each other. Cody wasn't the only one enjoying that moment.

"We should get him up so we can go." Cody nodded in agreement and Bailey approached Zacharry and shook him awake. Bailey just looked at Cody showing him how easy it could of been.

"I...I could of done that." Cody said trying to make himself look better, but he already did in Bailey's eyes.

" I'm sure you could of, Kitten."

" Why?" Zacharry said and rolled over in his bed beginning to get up. "Why is the first thing I hear when I am rudely awakened is flirtatious talk between you two..." Zacharry stated and got up from the bed.

"You and your brother are going to join me in a game of croquet." Zacharry just glared. To him that was the unintelligent reasoning to wake him up. He had half a mind to yell.

" Did you really awake me from my sleep and intrude me personal space to ask me to play a silly game?"

" Yes. It is your last day and I would like to spend time with my close friend before he goes off. I don't think wanting to spend time with you should be considered a crime."

"Fine...one game...then I'm going to sleep..." Zacharry said and got out of bed. Bailey was very content on how easy that was. Zacharry was still a little fumed about what they did, but Bailey and Cody didn't really care. They were used to Zacharry complaining.

They all eventually made their way outside and towards the Tipton's. Bailey was standing between Cody and Zacharry. She was holding tightly on Cody's hand. This made Zacharry's jealousy rise to the surface again. The picture of them together was something he wanted to demolish from existence. They would flirt with each other the whole time and laugh which bothered Zacharry. They entered the front gate to the house. Bailey was positive that the plan was functioning well. There were nothing that could of convinced either of them they weren't playing croquet. Bailey then closed the gate and the boys started to make their way to the back as she was.

"Boys! There is something in the house I need some assistance with first! Would you mind if we do that before we play?" Bailey called from the gate and both turned to her and just shrugged and followed her to the house. The boys kept asking questions as to what they object does and she had to keep producing several lies to cover up the truth. Zacharry grabbed the handle to the door and walked in the house with Cody and Bailey trailing behind before they took three steps inside their was a loud "SURPRISE" and people jumped out. Zacharry and Cody did not know what to say. The house was finely decorated and lit up. Their was a pianist playing music. Zacharry and Cody thanked them all as people came around to congratulate them. Cody then turned to Bailey and shook his head. She was trying to act as innocent as possible.

"I can not believe that you lied to me." Cody said seriously and this made Bailey become worried. She tried to look for words to respond...she was at a lost though. "I thought there wasn't any secrets between us...how could you do this?" Bailey tried to open her mouth to respond, but no words could be formed. "The thought that my own love could do this to me make me so...happy." Cody smiled at her and she was bewildered. She then smacked his arm playfully for playing with her like that.

"Ouch!" Cody said without feeling any pain. He just wanted to amuse her.

"You deserve it! That was so mean and uncalled for!" Bailey said laughing in between words. Cody grinned at her.

" Don't they say expect the least expected?"

"He does have a point...I was planning on sleeping and I had no idea that a young lady and my clumsy brother would disturb me." Zacharry said invading their conversation before walking off.

" Why does he have to complain about everything?" Bailey questioned Cody and he turned to her.

" From certain resources I have, I heard he does this because it's fun. Zacharry only cares about his entertainment."

The night continued on and Cody and Bailey would steal dances from each other whenever they would get the chance too. Cody was stolen away from Baileys several times to discuss the new path he is taking. Cody was polite to everyone who came up even though he wished to only focus his attention to one girl. Cody and Bailey were now on the sidelines sitting at a table relaxing and talking. They were weary from all the dancing. All of a sudden Ms. London Tipton approached them and they greeted her with open arms as she took a seat with them.

" How are you enjoying the party, Cody? I thought it was a special occasion."

"It is extremely thoughtful of you to do this, thank you so much, I hope your family knows that I am so thankful for all of this." Cody responded. London was wearing a elegantly made purple hoop dress. It was made from one of her favorite designers. Arturo Vitali.

" How are things going between the two of you?" London said referring to their relationship wondering on how they were going to make it last.

"We are doing...okay...It's going to be difficult to be separated from six months, but we can make it work." Bailey said trying to convince not only London, but herself. She could only hope best for their future together. Cody noticed the worried expression on her face and tightened the grip her had on her hand trying to reassure her.

" That's so great, how are you two dealing with the other news?" London said thinking of Bailey and the pregnant problem. Cody looked at London addled. He was not aware that there was other news. Bailey gave her a glare that told her to shut up.

"What are you talking about 'other news?'" Cody said wanting to get certain information out of her. Bailey became nervous. She couldn't let London ruin Cody and his future to travel.

" I am talking about...you know, I forgot. That's me, dumb London for you..." London said quickly escaping. Now Cody turned towards Bailey. She was going to have to explain.

"What was she talking about?" Cody asked and Bailey was unsure of what to do. She knew she had to lie. She hated the thought of lying because they were always honest, but she needed too.

" You know...I honestly don't know this time..." Bailey said trying to act as truthful as possible when she said those words.

"Oh...Don't you think that was a little weird? Now I'm somewhat suspicious..." Cody was curious as he went over his thoughts trying to think of the most recent events. Bailey knew he was doing this because he got the look on his face when he was deep in thought.

"Cody, why don't we go on a walk. Enjoy our last night together before you go off...without me." Bailey grabbed his hand before he could respond and they made their way outside and walked through the silent abandoned streets. Cody had his arm wrapped around Bailey pulling her close. Bailey rested her head on his shoulder and they unintentionally reached the harbor. They started walking towards it and took a seat by the water. Where they were together their first night together and now they were there their last. Bailey laid her head up against his shoulder looking up at the stars painting the night sky.

"Cody...Are you scared of what could happen?" Bailey said and Cody turned his head towards her. She had this expression that could make anyone sad.

" Why should I be...I am here with you...and when I get back I will too. I told you before and I'll tell you again, I would never leave you...I love you, Bailey...you have my heart, you only." Cody kissed the top of her head, but she was still concerned.

"But what if things changed...What if when you get back...you don't want me anymore. I mean you are going to be around beautiful girls from different cultures and I'm just...me." Cody noticed Bailey was not acting herself and this concerned him. From the day she met Bailey she always had a strong head on her shoulders and was confident. She could beat anything, but this was a side he rarely saw. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

" Bailey, I don't want anyone other girls. You are more than what you give yourself credit for...you are my first and last true love..." Cody looked deeply in her eyes and they tackled each other's lips. Bailey and Cody let all the love and emotion they had for each other come out. Bailey pulled at Cody's blonde hair during the kiss and he ran his hands threw her. The kiss was passionate and it made them feel lucky they had each other. Bailey then released the kiss.

"You are my only true love too...Before I knew you...I didn't truly understand what love was...you made me see it..." Once she said that Cody lit up. Those words were never going to erase from his head. He leaned in and gave her one last kiss. " Thank you for being there for me. You helped me get through all of my troubles and there are no words that could describe how much that meant to me."

" I should be thanking you...You helped me in so many ways you don't even know of...Bailey, there is no one that could compare to you." Bailey giggled and kissed his lips once more.

" We should probably get back...it's getting late." Cody said and got up off the ground. Cody lent his hand to Bailey to help her get up. They made their way to the Tipton's mansion and the party was still going on. They both spotted Zacharry working the crowd and they rolled their eyes. Zacharry had really indecent behavior around women, though they adored that bad boy type...

"Bailey, would you do me the delight of accompanying me to this dance?" Cody asked her, but Bailey had other things on her mind. She was flattered that Cody asked her, but she wanted to deny.

"Actually I have a special gift in my room I would like to give you before you go off...maybe later..."

"Bailey, I do not need any gifts to understand how much you love me. You show me by the smallest of events you do everyday."

" I know, but when you see it I am pretty sure you would change your mind." Bailey tapped his nose. Cody nodded knowing it wouldn't do him any good at all to disagree with his beauty so he placed his hand in hers and followed behind. Cody lead him up the stairs and they walked inside the room and Bailey closed the door behind her.

"So, what is it that you-" Before Cody could say anything Bailey lips cut him off from his sentence. Cody was surprised by Bailey's actions, but he fell into the kiss. Their lips mashed together. Bailey pushed Cody against the closed door and added more pressure on the kiss. Bailey then started removing Cody's jacket and shirt while Cody gained entrance to the inside of Bailey's mouth. Their tongues battled fiercely they craved for each other's skin. Bailey then pulled away from his mouth and started to kiss his neck. Moans then started to escape his mouth. Cody then pushed her off of him and onto the bed. It was like everything was in slow motion as their two bodies collided. Cody took control over the whole moment. Bailey was useless as he kissed her all over. Kissing her neck, up to her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and then down to her lips. Their breathing got heavier. Everything felt intensified. Their emotions and the touches they shared. Cody wanted this, but Bailey was a little hesitant. She remembered how last time a moment like this lead to a child. A baby that they created. She wanted to tell him so bad even though it was too late for that. She knew it would hold him back. She felt herself getting nervous, but she tried to push the thought away. This was about him and her. This was about their last night together for six months.

"I love you." Cody said in between kisses. His hands wandered all over her body and she allowed them to. Her dress eventually came off. Cody's eyes did not leave her eyes though. He didn't care for the physical things, he cared for the emotional connection they had more. The intellectual one. They both cared for each other's feelings and beliefs. They wanted to make each other happy. They loved each other for who they are...the outer beauty was just icing on the cake. During the moment though they focused on the other persons pleasure and not theirs. The other person was more important to them. They both did not understand how they could cope without each other...They completed each other.

A/N **Okay, so a little Cailey fluff this chapter before they depart. I didn't want to disappoint any Cailey fans. Sorry if it's not that good...I wrote most of it at 12AM...hahaha, not really a good functioning brain during that time...I was really tired, but I wanted to finish this because I haven't updated.**


	35. Chapter 35

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

The night continued on and that soon turned into morning. Bailey couldn't sleep all night as Cody held her close in his arms. She just silently wept. She disguised it though so Cody would not be able to recognize how sad she was too lose him, she consistently told herself to be unselfish. She wanted to be selfish though...She wanted him, but she knew what he wanted should come before her needs. The thought that there were just hours before he heads off into the open seas haunted her mind. That soon would be their last farewell for six months . Time wasn't on their side anymore. Bailey adjusted her body so he was able to look at him when he was sleeping. Cody groaned a bit when this occurred, but it didn't disturb him enough to wake him up. She placed her hand on his smooth soft skin on his face. He was like a sculpture, a dazzling sculpture. A sculpture that could take away any beings heart. He took away her heart the instant they met. His bangs fell over his closed eyes as he took in slow steady breaths. His chest rising and falling. There was no one else in the universe she would give her love too besides him.

"I am going to miss you so much..." Bailey whispered under her breath. She loved him, but if you love something...you have to let it go... this was their time...at least for now. She just watched him for several of the approaching hours occasionally wiping her eyes. The flow of her tears were getting onerous to deal with. Her eyes were turning red and her eyelids became heavier. She thought about all the conclusions about how this one trip could turn out. Some were not as pleasant as others. She pushed them away though. This was the time for him to have his moment. To follow his dreams. He was creating his own destiny. She was willing to give him up if she had to for his future. He was important to her and all the moments they shared together would never be forgotten. She just wanted to have her wish to be together through any circumstance's to be granted. He was the only man she truly felt for her entire life. They could understand each other's ideas and comprehend on the same level. Just by the simplest communication, they knew they belonged with one another.

Cody eventually had his eyes flutter open and saw Bailey laying in front of him on her side looking at him intently. He just gazed back at her and then he noticed her face was wet. As hard as she tried to mask it, anyone could see how clear it was. She was saddened. So was he. Cody despised the sight that was in front of him. She was torn to pieces and he did not know what to do to heal them.

"Bailey..." He said grabbing one of her hands kissing it. She put on a smile though and pretended. Cody knew all the cards Bailey played. He knew she was acting he knew she didn't want to see him go. Cody wanted her. He would give up everything for that.

"Good morning, Cody. Have good dreams?" Bailey said trying to uplift her mood and his. Trying to think of something else. Bailey was stubborn this way. She would deny anything. Especially her feelings. She didn't want to make anyone feel down so she always put on that smile and tried to lighten up the mood. Cody knew if she asked her how she was truly feeling she would deny it. She would pretend that there were never any traces of that emotion over a specific situation. When she had an opinion she stuck by it.

"Dreams? I am next to the girl I am head over heels for, I thought this was a dream. That's weird." This time she didn't smile because she felt like there wasn't any other choice, she smiled because she felt happy. Cody knew Bailey inside and out. It was complicated for her to open up to people, but to Cody, they were like magnets. Instantly fine with each other's existence. Cody leaned in and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips. Cody would kiss every part of her skin that was left unclothed. He finally made it up to her neck and started sucking and biting at it and she made no attempt to discontinue this action. She moaned as she pulled him closer lifting her head making him have better access. She wanted to feel his lips on her skin constantly. He made his way up to her lips and they kissed harder and harder. Bailey hands felt his chest as they continued to kiss. Finally they decided to discontinue there actions. Both were still restless a little bit. As the sun shined through the windows they both dreaded it. The sun meant a new day. A day that meant farewell.

"Sweetheart, why were you crying?" Cody said finally bringing the topic up. Cody knew the answer, but he wanted Bailey to admit to it. She was hesitant to answering. Cody knew she always tried to be strong and have a strong head on her shoulders.

" I am not. Why would you assume something as spurious as that?" Bailey said burying the emotions that were placed inside her. She did not want Cody to know so she wouldn't be the reason that prevented him from going.

" Bails, listen, if you are upset about me departing, you are allowed to tell me... Because I am going to miss you more than anything..." Cody said and now he was getting a little worked up. He wanted her to take this step with him. Bailey recognized this action.

" Of course I am going to miss you, silly. I can not hide that.." Bailey said finally opening up. Cody was the more sensitive one in the relationship, but that was one of the things that attracted her to him.

" Bailey...please...come with me." Cody said pleading. He kissed her hand over and over wanting to receive a comforting response. Bailey just looked at him her mouth now opening to talk, but her look told him everything. " I shouldn't of asked you. I was well aware of the answer you were going to give. Why set myself up to get hurt?"

"Cody-" Before she could finish Cody cut her off. Cody was hurt and she knew that. She could see it in his crystal blue eyes. Cody understood the message that was being sent by her facial expression.

"You know, I think I should get going." Cody hastily got up and started changing. Bailey just looked at him her head tilted.

"Cody, don't do that. Please, get back here." Bailey said attempting to calm him down. He felt as if his heart was just ripped out of his chest. He did not understand why she was so unwilling to go with him. He thought what they both had was special...

" Cody, I did not intend to offend you...you know why I can't go...I can't just get up and go with you and leave everything behind. I am going to be there when you get back... when you do, I will be more than glad to see you." Bailey said getting out of the bed wrapping her arms around his neck trying to make him resist the temptation of leaving. "Cody, we talked about this. I know this day is adding a lot of pressure to you, but don't get stressed about it. I will be here to assist you in anyway that I can."

" Either way I should probably exit. I need to collect my belongings. Will you meet me by the docks?" Cody looked at her with pleading eyes. Those were useless though. She wouldn't miss it for the world. That look in his eyes was not needed.

" Cody, that is a question that is not even worth asking about. You shouldn't have any worries about me not attending. Wild horses couldn't keep me from seeing you walk out of my life for six months..." Bailey said and as those words slipped out of her mouth she felt a little...depressed. The image of Cody gone for six months with barely any contact...was...unbearable. She just kept thinking about it and her feelings worsened. Cody gave her a kiss on a cheek before leaving. Cody and Bailey disconnected eye contact and it already felt like they were saying goodbye. Like it was already over.

Cody approached his room at his house and gathered his bags and other utilities he would need. He then saw something on his desk and the light was bouncing off of it. He approached the item on the desk and picked it up. It was the pocket watch Bailey had given him days ago. He kept rereading the message that was engraved. That gave him the confidence that everything would be fine and that their would be no regrets about leaving. Yes, he would miss his beloved, but she wanted him to do this...maybe he could make it through those six months. Maybe Bailey would still love him when he returned. He knew that she would. When he thought of her with another man, it weakened his heart, but he put her trust in her. He would always do that. Cody then heard a knock on the door and he turned his attention towards the noise. There was his brother.

"Brother, I think we should get going. It's getting late and the seas are getting rough I heard. We should hurry up if we should arrive on schedule. Only you would possibly think of creating a schedule to travel the world to different locations..."

"Right, I apologize for my tardiness. I will be right outside." Zacharry then exited Cody's room. Cody quickly stuffed the pocket watch inside of his pocket and fetched his bags. He ran outside of the room and his mother and brother got inside of the carriage and took the road towards the dock. As said Cody saw Bailey outside on the docks with London and Maddie. Cody frowned...his hours turned to minutes. Soon he would be parting all of them...all the ones he loved.

The doors to the carriage gave an opening and the driver got him his bags along with Zacharry's. Cody abet his mother out of the carriage carefully. He did not want her to fall on the ground. Zacharry informed his brother that most of the men were already there on the boat and ready to go. Zacharry came early in the morning and checked in the ten other men who were helping them along the rough seas and put them to work. Zacharry made his way over to Maddie first to say goodbye. Maddie and him were more close knit and had a great friendship plus, he did still have his childish crush on her. Cody approached his mother first.

" I can't believe my little baby boy is leaving me...Oh, I am going to miss your presence at home...you really are becoming an independent man."

" I have been for years now, mother...Even though I am more independent doesn't mean I would not need my mother. Who knows what mess Zacharry could drag me in..." Cody said with a chuckle and his mother gave him a big bear hug.

"I am going to miss you so much...I have one rule though for you to follow by." Cody's mother said releasing the embrace. Cody looked at her trying to think of what that meant. "Do not listen to Zacharry."

"I never do anymore. I love you, mother." Cody said smiling at her. His mother was the one of the biggest parts in his life. She supported him and whenever Zacharry and him would get into a fight she was there to give him the advice when he was younger.

"I love you too." Cody then picked up his bags and continued towards his other friends. Zacharry and Cody approached London at the same time and before they got a word out she hugged both of them at separate times and said the opposite twins name. Cody was about to correct her, but he stopped himself.

"I'm going to miss you too London, thank you for being a mentor and friend of us for these past years." Cody said sincerely. He was going to miss her even though they had their altercations in the past.

"Yes, I agree with the words my younger twin just said, thank you, it was more than appreciated." Zacharry stated, but London wasn't too friendly with Zacharry anymore. She still was quite suspicious of him. Zacharry was a schemer and London knew that. Zacharry made his way over to Bailey his last victim to say goodbye too who wasn't his mother.

"Zacharry." Bailey said smiling putting her arms around him giving him a long, but simple hug. Zacharry did not want to let go of her body, but eventually she did pull away to Zacharry's dismay. Cody said basically the same thing he said to London to Maddie. They both were there for Cody and he loved them for always being a good friend. Maddie was always the smart relatable one he could rely on.

Cody saw his girlfriend unlatch from Zacharry and Cody kept staring at her. He could feel his tears start forming in her eyes. When Cody and Bailey saw each other, they both could not prevent the painful emotions. They just embraced each other tightly. Cody did not want to pull away. Cody saved Bailey for last because he wanted to delay their goodbyes.

" I do not want to say goodbye..." Cody said into her neck. Bailey nodded back choking on the words she wanted to say.

"I don't want to say farewell either...but sometimes it's for the best, I don't know how I am going to be able to cope, but when I see your face and hear your stories, I know we made the right choice." Bailey wanted Cody to accomplish his dreams so when he got back, the baby wouldn't be able to interfere with it. She just hated the thought of his reaction when he saw her pregnant six months from now.

" That doesn't make it any less hard." Cody said pulling away looking into her eyes. Oh, those eyes that would soon disappear from his life...those big brown eyes...

" I know, Cody Kitten." Bailey said pressing her hand up against his heart. Their hearts started to beat fast. Cody thought that would be the last time for a half of a year to be called that sweet name that made his heart melt.

"Please, just come with me, I can't live without you..." Cody said asking over and over. Bailey was still sticking to her decision she would not give in.

"Cody...I just can't. I love you, but I can't. You know that..."

"Then I will stay here." Cody said wanting her. He could only imagine a life without her. That life was cruel and unsatisfying. His heart broke thinking of it.

"Cody, this is your time to shine, follow your dreams. Discover something you haven't discovered anymore." Bailey then looked down and she noticed the pocket watch chain falling out of her pocket and she reached towards it. She held it up to his face.

"Cody, I forgot to tell you another reason as to why I got you this watch that day." Bailey said placing it in his hand. " You know how that even though the days end, the clock hands keep ticking, it never stops. Just like our love for each other. Our love is endless just like the love we share." Cody gave her one last look taking in everything about her. He looked deeply into her eyes.

" I love you..." Cody said and they just stared into each other's eyes which seemed like an eternity.

"I love you too...that will never end." Bailey and Cody then leaned into each other's lips. The kiss was sad, but they tried to release all the passion they could. Cody wrapped his hand tightly around her body pulling her closer. They then released the kiss and they both gave each other a long hug. They didn't wanted to freeze time and just stay there...when they pulled away Cody wiped away one of Bailey's tears.

"I'll see you soon...Bailey Bunny." Bailey was holding back her tears, but it was so difficult. Tears would run down her cheeks. She watched Cody and his brother walk down the dock and onto the boat. Cody turned and gave her one last smile and a wave. Then before they knew it, the boat was off...Cody disappeared as the boat started to make it's way off. Bailey was a mess. When she watched him go off that was when all the tears held in started to flow.

Zacharry on the other hand was jealous of how in depth Cody and Bailey's relationship was. Cody and Bailey had this big moment and all Zacharry got was a hug and his name. He wanted more than that. He wanted Bailey to realize. Realize that they were perfect for each other. Meant to be together. She was blinded by his brother though. She just wouldn't admit it...Zacharry's thoughts just got worst and worst...


	36. Chapter 36

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey, London, and Maddie all walked down the path leaving the dock behind and Ms. Martin started heading home in the carriage. Bailey was having a complicated time trying to hold back all the tears. She couldn't stop though and they just started to pour down her face. Their was nothing to prevent the pain she was feeling. London and Maddie were misty eyed, but Bailey was the worst out of the group of girls. So many things were bolting through Bailey's brain. She just lost Cody, she was pregnant, and what was she going to say to him when he got back? How was she possibly going to deal with carrying a baby for six months all alone? How was she going to possibly afford it too?

"Bailey, it's going to be fine...stop your crying. He's going to be back before you know it." Maddie said trying to encourage her, but Bailey was already gone. Bailey nodded and tried to suck all the tears in. She knew it was worthless because once she ceased the crying it would begin again rapidly. She felt exhausted from all of it.

"Yes, before you know it Cody will be back and you can raise your repulsing baby!" London said cheerfully and in return she received two glares from both Bailey and Maddie. When Cody got back she would have to explain how it happened. Give the story a cover up. She knew Cody would question her about when she first found out about the baby and what was she supposed to say back? The thought of lying to him was...she couldn't even think of a word to call it, it was so bad.

"London, this is a delicate matter and you saying obscene things such as that will not help the cause we are currently dealing with!" Maddie said sticking up for the broken hearted Bailey who was counting down the seconds until Cody arrived to her again.

"Fine, but what exactly did you say to Cody about the baby? How did he deal with the news? I am expecting you told him at the party last night, am I correct?" London questioned and Bailey didn't know how to respond to that answer. She didn't tell them.

" This was absolutely not the first time you were incorrect..." Bailey said mumbling under her breath. Maddie and London's reactions to the words she just said were not pleasing one bit. They were shocked that she would keep something as big of that away from Cody.

"Please tell me you said 'this is one of the first times you were correct?'" Maddie said hopefully. Her brown eyes focused on Bailey's every movement and this made Bailey stress out a little bit. She knew Maddie was upset with her along with London. She had good intentions by keeping the secret, but she wanted them to understand that. Bailey didn't want to keep it, but she felt like it was the only answer to the problem that she was facing all alone at the time. If she had the opportunity to be honest with everything to him, she would take it in less than a second. The bad thing was not everything was that facile. Bailey did not know how to respond to Maddie...so silence filled that empty space.

"Bailey, do you know how irresponsible that decision was?" Maddie hollered at her. Maddie had never talked to her in that tone ever since they met three years ago.

"Maddie, there was a reason I did what I did. It was the only other choice." Bailey said unable to look at her friends. Her friends were upset with her and she could tell.

"The only choice? The logic that you have dealing with this matter is doltish!" Maddie yelled at her once again. There was more to the situation than what London and Maddie thought they knew. Bailey was looking out for Cody. Help him accomplish his dreams.

" Maddie, you just do not understand. Try to see it from my perspective, I knew if I told Cody about this, he would refuse to go. He would refuse to chase after what he wanted! I know what it was like to be held back and that is exactly what I would be doing!" Bailey said firmly standing up for what she believed in. She knew Cody and Cody wouldn't go out to sea knowing that she was carrying his child.

" Why didn't you just tell him that? Tell him that you have his child, but you want him to follow his dreams! Tell him you didn't want to be the reason for holding him back! Tell him that you can take care of it for six months and will have friends by your side assisting you in whatever way possible! You don't know his reaction because you did not bother to try!" Maddie stopped Bailey from continuing walking. Bailey took a moment to digest the words that were spoken. She had a reason, but Maddie had a point. Maybe if she was fully honest with Cody, he would of still gone. Bailey tried to stand by the words she said though.

"You don't know that! The result could of turned out disastrous if I did explain my reasoning!" Bailey said trying to justify what she did. She didn't want Cody to miss out on this adventure. She knew Cody would be a gentleman and stay back for her, but if that was not where Cody's heart was, she wouldn't force it. Cody wanted this dream, and she would not be the thing that denied him of it.

"You don't know if you don't try though! You are just assuming! Would you rather have this in the back of your mind for six months or tell him the truth?"

"It's too late anyways to pursue that action...Cody's gone..." Bailey said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Or you could try to stop him! The boat just left! He would see you and turn around!" Maddie said to her sternly and Bailey had a moment to take in those words. She was right, she would make it and she would be able to confess everything inside of her.

" You know what, you're right. I'll see you soon!" Bailey said without another word and she took off down the sidewalk running past people pushing through crowds. She could hear people yelling at her in the distance, but it didn't stop her. She could smell the water as she got closer to it. She made long sprints trying to arrive there faster. She needed to see Cody. She would make sure he would still venture this new journey though. Just because she was carrying his baby shouldn't mean that his decision should change. He would be back before she gave birth. She had people around her to help her if it was needed. Cody was not abandoning her forever. He would be back in the near future. Things between them would work out.

She could see Cody's boat in the water and she started yelling his name and waving her hands in the air trying to attract his attention. She kept yelling as she ran down to the dock. She couldn't let him leave without him knowing. She wouldn't let it change his decision, but if he knew, things wouldn't go out of control when he got back. Things would be simpler.

"Cody! Come back! Cody" She yelled again as she stood on the edge of the dock wishing he would notice. Wishing he would turn the boat around and come back. "Cody! Cody!" she yelled in the distance. The wind whipped her hair crazily. She could only see the boat keep progressing further into the water. She kept screaming for him over and over. All the events were in slow motion. She yelled, but he couldn't hear. She kept yelling over and over, but her attempts were useless. He was too far out as she saw the boat go out into the distance. She collapsed on the dock as she saw him go further out. She was not going to be able to stop them. There was no options left. He was gone...gone for a long time and she lied to him over and over again and kept secrets. She was disgusted with herself for that. Now there wasn't anyway she could correct the mess. She would just have to deal with it and hope things would turn out well. Even though, she knew when he got back, it wouldn't. Her vision of the boat soon was gone. She just sat there crying and staring. It really was over. There was no way to fix any of it...

**A/N Again, I would like to thank the readers for still continuing this story even though all of you know the tragic ending. Thank you for the reviews and comments and corrections. I really appreciate them you make me become a better writer. I hope you still enjoy the story and don't know it's being dragged on. There's a while left, but it will be short because I'm probably going to wrap it up soon. Really depends on what comes to my head at the moment. Maybe I will add another twist, I don't know right now. "CAILEY" you just basically killed me with your review, in a good way. You said that Zack kind of reminded you of Meg Griffin and I barely even watch Family Guy. The only time I watch it is when my younger brother is taking over the tv. The funny thing is I was watching That's 70s Show while writing this chapter which Mila Kunis was in... A little ironic...and to make things even weirder the prom episode was on... And as for that error you are correct. I had a Kelso moment. Let's just sum it up as that. I really need to read things before I publish thank you all! (: **


	37. Chapter 37

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Bailey just looked out into the open seas. Just sitting their allowing him to drift away. There was no possible way to have the take in the sight of her. She yelled. No response. She felt her heart shatter once again in her chest. Now she just sat their on the edge of the dock looking into the harbor...the boat gone...the only thing left was just the memory of it. She felt powerless. She felt like she was just a spec of dust ignored. Ignored...just liked she was so many times in her home town. People didn't understand her and now she was letting go of the one person in her life, that did. This wasn't just about him anymore...it was about the both of them. Maddie shined some light on her to make her realize, but now time passed by.

She just sat their watching the water...him not even in sight...thinking about all the errors she made in those three years...she lied to him repeatedly...she lied to him about kissing Zack...she lied to him about her occupation...she lied to him about how her and Zack first met...and now this...All those secrets she would ensconce from him, he wouldn't know.. She was not able to rewind the hands of time so she was stuck like this. In the position where all her hope ran out. Disappeared like magic. He was faithful to her and what was she? She was a disappointment. The image of Cody burned her brain. All that guilt that she had, just got larger in quantities. She felt overwhelmed. She didn't know how to cope with all of this. There was no solution. When he got back...things would not be the same as they were in the past. Who was she fooling? She kept convincing herself things would work out correctly and when Cody would return, things would function just like it did before, but it wasn't. Cody would be ashamed to call her his significant other. Knocked up and unmarried...Moose was right...she was worthless...that's all she would ever be. She made problems...how could Cody bare her presence for three years?

" Bailey, did you tell him?" She heard a voice from behind her, but she kept silent. She didn't want to think. Thinking made her feel even worst about herself. If she was 'brilliant' why couldn't she see what she had right in front of her? Why couldn't see she that someone understand her and would accept her no matter what situation? She was clueless.

"Bailey?" The voice said again. She refused to respond. She could only fight the tears left for so long. Maddie and London then came next to her and sat down. Bailey wouldn't redirect her attention from them.

"You didn't tell him, didn't you?" London said and Bailey just nodded answering. She tried to think of concepts other than Cody, but she was not able to let herself do it. Cody could never be erased...not even for a second...He was always there in her heart. Bailey let herself cry now...London and Maddie wrapped their arms around her allowing Bailey to cry into their shoulders. Bailey felt like they did not understand the loss she was experiencing. It was far more complicated than they could imagine.

"Oh, Bailey..." Maddie and London responded simultaneously holding onto her trying to make her calm down. Their attempts were sweet, but it couldn't heal her heart. She felt broken and there was no possible cure.

" I saw the boat...I yelled...he didn't see me...he is going to hate me so much...he will never want me...When he gets back..." Bailey sobs cut her off as she kept thinking of all the different possibilities. London and Maddie were unhappy with their friends new uncharacteristically behavior. Bailey was the confident and strong one. Behind that though, she was weak. She wouldn't dare show it afraid of getting bruised from life again. Right now, her guard was down though.

"Bailey, he loves you...that wont change...the way he talks about you, should make you realize that. The way he looks at you is like you're the only person in the room with him. That can't change." Maddie said now rubbing her back.

"That can change in six months...when he comes back, he would probably forget who I am." Bailey was so morose. She was in love for the first time in her life and she was going to lose it. Lose it all because she wasn't honest. Trust and honesty was a large concept in their relationship. She broke that over and over again without a single thought. It made her question why Cody would even want to be with her...Maddie and London pulled away from the hug and the coldness came back.

"Bailey, I tried forgetting about you, it doesn't work. That is something I put a lot of effort into too!" London said slightly offending and making Bailey comforted and laugh a bit. London was not wise with words-or anything, but the point was, she was trying. That meant a lot to her.

"Why don't we go have a girls night? Get your mind off Cody..."Maddie suggested. That name hit her once again. It wasn't like they were broken up, they both loved each other deeply, but the situation felt like it was. Six months without him...

" You know what, I would rather just go home right now...if that is okay..." Bailey said mumbling. She wanted to relax. She felt this amount of pressure on her shoulders. She had to take on several big tasks.

" You would rather be crying instead of getting the opportunity to think of any different subjects? I know this is a difficult event to deal with, but it is unhealthy to just avoid all humanity!" Maddie said, but Bailey didn't want to. She was not going to force herself to do something that would just make her more miserable.

"Maddie, I stick by what I said this time, I just need time to think...to clear my mind for a little while." Bailey said and Maddie knew not to disagree with her any longer.

"Okay...how are you going to tell Ms. Martin about you carrying his child? We will be there for support if you would need our assistance." Maddie offered and then Bailey realized she would have to face Ms. Martin. The woman who was so kind to her who would not allow anything bad to happen to her precious children. The reason why Ms. Martin enjoyed having Bailey's company around because she was a positive influence to Cody and a concrete support system. Bailey groaned.

"That topic has not crossed my mind once. Thank you for reminding me of that. Now I really want Cody beside me...I can just imagine the ridicule from her I would receive..."

"Are you planning on informing her of this today or would you rather delay that event too?" Bailey huffed in frustration as she came to a decision.

"Maddie, there was a reason I did not tell Cody in the first place, I didn't want to be selfish with him. Yes, I am going to delay confronting Ms. Martin about it because today, I think she has been through enough...You can not disagree with me on that." Bailey said getting up wiping away the last of her tears from her face. Not informing Ms. Martin because the lost of both of her boys was one reason why she ignored to tell her, the other was to make her think that she did not know. If Ms. Martin thought she knew about the child and let Cody still go off, she would be very enraged. She just had to keep lying and hiding things. That was not the life she wished to live, but sometimes, it's just too late.

" That is an understandable reason." Maddie and London got off the grown and smoothed out their dresses getting all the wrinkles out.

"I'm going to go, but thank you so much. I really appreciate it..."

"Bailey, you do not have to thank us, we are your friends." Maddie said looking Bailey in the eyes and the message was sent to Bailey.

"I know, but still, thank you, I can really count on you two..." Bailey then went off and hours passed. She spent the rest of the day in her room curled up in her blankets crying. Taking in the smell of Cody that he left behind that remained. The more she thought about him, the more it hurt. She did not expect it would be this difficult to let him go. She would make it through though...

The next week passed by and Bailey wasn't acting the usually. She tried her hardest to put on a smile though. Anyone could see through it though. It was almost customary for Bailey to have a smile on her face, but in this new one, their was a change. It wasn't the one everyone saw everyday. In her eyes you could see the sadness that wouldn't end.

Bailey now headed down to see Ms. Martin. Ms. Martin's attitude has changed also. She lost both her boys and when she would hear their names she would break down crying. She would enter their room and just sit there. Observing everything taking in the old memories that once existed. That was the only thing that remained of them left. Most of the rooms were empty except for a few objects. Bailey had not entered the Martin house since Cody's departure. It just flooded her mind with memories. Memories she loved, but they were unwanted. When she thought of them, they were agonizing. Bailey entered the house and she witnessed Ms. Martin on a chair in the corner knitting in the darkness. You could hear her soft weeps.

"Ms. Martin, it is , Bailey, Bailey Pickett." The weeping immediately stopped and now she was sniffling.

"Oh, yes, I recognized your voice, please, come in." Ms. Martin said trying to sound upbeat. The charade was not working though.

"Would you mind if I open the window? It is pretty dark in here." Bailey said walking over to the window and Ms. Martin nodded ensuring her that she could. Sunlight streamed in through the window lighting the room. Fresh air came in gusts through the window.

"Please, Bailey, take a seat." Ms. Martin pointed to one across the room and Bailey took it without hesitation. There was a large amount of distance between the two of them so it comforted her. That way she could make an easy escape when she blows her top. "What is the reason you have came by and gave me the amazing opportunity to see your face once again?" Ms. Martin was always nice to Bailey. She just hoped this new news would give her excitement instead of indignation.

"Um...Well, there was something I recently discovered and I thought it would be appropriate for you to know..." Bailey said starting off her task. She just wanted to get this moment over with. Get the feeling of apprehension out of her veins. "The thing is-Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be..." Bailey paused trying to think of the correct words to come across this. Ms. Martin was just staring at her as the suspense in the atmosphere started building. "Cody and I are, we're pregnant..." Bailey said avoiding eye contact staring off into the opposite direction. Hoping for the best. She was terrified to see his mother's reaction. The silence in the room was deadly... she sat their playing with her hands nervously.

"I am sorry, what did you say, dear? It sounded like you said you were pregnant." Bailey nodded still avoiding any contact. She was not sure what to expect. She started shaking in her seat.

"You're pregnant!" Carrey said not knowing how to take in this new situation. Then she remembered how afraid she was to tell Kurt's parents about Cody and Zack. She could only imagine what Bailey was enduring right now since Cody left. How she is facing it all alone. "That is absolutely wonderful, I would be blessed to have you as the mother as one of my grandchildren." Bailey looked up surprised. She thought the situation would turn out worst than it actually did.

"You are?" Bailey said sweetly. She had a smile on her face that could not be erased.

"Of course I am, you are a beautiful girl inside and out and I am glad that my son was lucky enough to 'stumble' upon you. I have no doubt that you two will raise a beautiful child. Does Cody know of this?" Now it was time where things got complicated. She wanted to be honest with her after she said those words making her feel like she was belonged and now she was faced with lying. Bailey never lied in her life before Boston. She hated lying. The though sickened her. The fact she had to do it multiple times ruined her. She was the nice girl that treated everyone as equal...who was she know though?

"Cody is not aware of this child in my womb. I discovered after he left...I just hope he wont be disappointed that I'm pregnant when he returns." Bailey said trying to be as serious as possible and pose as truthful.

"I know my son and he would be grateful. You may even become annoyed with him because he will be so attached."

"And that's a bad thing?" Bailey and Ms. Martin started laughing. Ms. Martin knew how in love Cody and Bailey were. It was something that she respected. They had a really great bond with each other.

"Just remember, with a baby comes a lot of responsibility. You may even have twins." Carrey said and then Bailey remembered that it was a possibility. She had a lot of ideas on what they could look like. She knew brown eyes were the dominant eye color over blue, but she really hoped they had his blue-green eyes.

"Hopefully they wont be as much as a handful as Cody and Zack was when they were younger." Carrey laughed at that.

"I don't know...Their dad was a trouble maker and Cody and Zack were when they were kids...poor Moseby...he suffered enough from their antics...I think the trouble making gene runs in their farther's side."

"I know it is none of my business, but I was wondering what the boys farther was like?"

"He is not worth mentioning. He was never there for them and never will be..." Ms. Martin said and Bailey immediately dropped the topic of the conversation. She understood that their was a restrained relationship throughout the whole family with him. She remembered Cody saying how he barely had any memory. How he did not want to be the farther his dad was. How he wanted to be there for his children. He wanted to be the farther he never knew. Bailey was positive Cody would be the perfect farther.

"I would like to thank you for your time Ms. Martin. I really appreciate all of this. You have been so caring and generous with me." Bailey said standing up from her chair. Carrey came over and gave her a hug and then she was off. She just hoped telling Cody would be as simple as that was...

**A/N** **So, I could of actually extended that last chapter instead of making it end that fast. I noticed that once this thought popped into my head. I hope you enjoy the parts I have left. Thank you all again for your support and advice and for taking the time to read! (:**


	38. Chapter 38

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Month's passed by and now Cody was taking his journey back to his Bailey. The girl who owned his heart. The girl that made his heart beat faster. Cody stood at the bow of the boat trying to decide what course the should take next. Cody looked at the box with the ring inside of it...this was his chance. When he got back, he was not going to waste any of the time in his life without Bailey. He needed her just like he needed the air in his lungs. He wanted to have that blithe ending. Who was better to share this new adventure with other than Bailey? No one was the answer. Cody knew what he wanted. He didn't have to seek for it. It was already in front of him the entire time. He wasn't going to dare hesitate. His eyes were glued to the ring as he practiced how he was going to propose to her in his head. He said it over and over again constantly. He would not make the mistake of losing her. The thought was unbearable to him...this was a permanent way to cement their love. He was ambitious. He just covet that she still felt the same emotions as he did when they were torn apart...but maybe more. All that time that they were separated just proved him more that he could not be without her. It made him crave her more. She was one of a kind. His body started to warm up because of the thought of her. She was close to his heart and that was something that wouldn't ever change as long as he lived.

"Cody, what do you have their, brother? Some token you found from one of the lands we visited?" Zacharry asked and Cody turned to face him. He was nervous about informing his brother because he was unsure of what his brother would say about the thought of him and Bailey together. To be wed. His brother approached closer and he got a good look at the ring with each step.

"Where did you get that ring? Steal it off one of the islanders?" Zacharry said with a chuckle. He didn't understand that this was an engagement ring.

"No, I actually sold some of the photos I had taken and I had enough money to but this. I'm planning on making Bailey my wife...she's my life." Cody said sincerely looking down at the ring. Only Bailey was in his mind. He wondered what she would be doing right now. Who she would be talking to. What she was saying. Zacharry on the other hand was inarticulate. "I know it is a bit of a shock Zacharry, but I can't live without her...these month's have been amazing, but it would of been more amazing if she was not absent from my life." Cody said again and Zacharry finally decided to speak up.

" How could you come to a conclusion like that if you have not seen her for several months. You do not know what she could of been doing. Maybe she fell in love with someone else..." This made Cody's muscles tense up. He knew Bailey better than that and he was infuriated with Zacharry's assumption.

"Then you do not know Bailey. I know her better than you and she would never do something that low-minded." Cody spat to his brother through his teeth. He loved her and he would not let anything in his life get in the way of that.

" I know you think that, but people can change their personality's. It's not like she changed over night, Cody, it has been a half of a year. If I were her I would of probably forgotten by now." Cody laughed at his brother's remark. Bailey and Zacharry were completely opposites. It was so clear that Zacharry did not understand Bailey.

" Bailey is a faithful person, unlike you. You can't even keep focus to one girl for a day." Cody flung at his brother. Cody was incorrect for once in his entire life though. Zacharry focused on the same girl for three and a half years. Zacharry just smiled at his brother and pretended to be defeated.

"You are right. Bailey would never do such a thing. She is a woman of honor. How foolish of me to say something as absurd as that. I am joyful for you, my brother." Zacharry said smiling...he was bursting with jealousy. If Bailey would accept that ring any chances he had with her would be cut down. There had to be some kind of option to prevent this...

"Thank you for understanding. I hoped you would and it came true...there was something I was going to ask you if she says yes, will you be my best man?" Zacharry smiled and nodded on the inside he was disgusted with the thought.

"Brother, I would be honored to. I think I am going to get some sleep right now though, if you would not mind." Cody just smiled at his brother and nodded. Zacharry turned to walk away.

"Zacharry?" Cody said as Zacharry started to walk off. Zacharry turned around and saw his brother and all he felt was hatred. How he wanted bad things to occur to him.

"Yes, brother?"

"Thank you..." Cody said beaming overjoyed that his brother finally got him. He really did love his brother even though they would have their fight and differences. He felt like he could count on Zacharry.

"You're welcome." Zacharry said and started to walk away. The fake emotion he had to show was ripping him apart...how he imagined himself taking his hand and wrap them tightly around his neck taking every ounce of breath out of his lungs. Zacharry wanted Cody to feel pain...the pain that he felt for three years, but intensified. He then figured out how he can get Bailey...he needed to kill Cody. If Cody was out of the picture for good...She would finally admit that she truly loved him. How much she missed out.

Zacharry traveled into the captains study trying to figure out how he could get rid of his brother for good. That there would be no possible way for him to make a return...Zacharry's plans had failed in the past and he was going to ensure there would not be the opportunity for his new one to. He walked over to his brother's desk and tried to look for paper so he could scribble down his ideas...that was when he came across something interesting...He saw a compass on his desk. The compass was large and black and the hands kept turning as the boat rocked back and forth. It mostly wouldn't move from pointing in the north direction though. He then looked down and his eyes fell onto his anchor shaped medallion that Maddie had given him before he went off. He recalled Cody saying something about how iron toys with the magnetic polarity a compass. It was one of the few things he remembered from Cody's interminable babbling. Maddie told him the medallion he now had in his possession was created entirely out of iron. He placed wedged the medallion in the back of the compass. It wasn't in sight so that was reassuring. This plan, wouldn't feel. The boat would crash and he would be the first one to steal the lifeboat leaving everyone else...dead...giving him the best gift of all. Her. No one would be able to accuse Zacharry either. He would come out safe...

Zacharry snatched the compass off of the desk and brought it out of the room and headed onto the deck that Cody was on where he saw Woodrow Fink one of the ship mates. Woodrow Fink was a quite large man and he was always untidy. He would say repulsive things, but in the end he was a decent fellow. He was sweet and kind to other, but awkward at times. He often tended to make havoc out of any situation.

"Woodrow, I would like to have a word with you." Zacharry stated beckoning him over. Woodrow came over and he smiled at Zacharry knowing he was second in charge. He knew better than to start any complications with him.

"Yes, Mr. Martin, sir. What would you like me to do, sir?" Zacharry knew this was going to be too easy.

"I would like you to use this to assist my brother. He seemed to forgot it on his desk earlier. He needs to know what direction we are heading in. A map can't do all the work." Woodrow carefully took the compass.

"Yes, sir." He then headed off in the other direction over to Cody. Planning on helping him. This was the point where they would fail. He smiled in contentment.

**A/N Okay, some of you have pointed out my spelling error...I honestly don't know what happened with that one...I spelled it correctly in the previous chapters...and on my dad's cards...ha, I honestly don't know...But thank you for pointing that out. I would correct it if fanfiction would let me without deleting it, but I can't. :P Thank you for pointing that out though...The end is also near for this story, I have a little more left of course, but it's almost done. **


	39. Chapter 39

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

Hours passed by and now it was late at night. The stars were painting the night sky and the moon hung in the distance creating a glow on the water. Woodrow and Cody were currently directing the boat bouncing ideas of which path they should decide on. The wind blew in their faces, but the whole time Cody could only think about was Bailey. He just couldn't erase her from his mind as hard he would try too. He put his hand in his coat pocket and felt the pocket watch. He took it out and just stared at it. Remembering the significance behind the gift. He ran his hand over the engraving. He knew what he wanted. Everyone only gets a chance at life once, he wanted it to be with her. She was different and special to him. She knew how to make someone laugh, she knew how to put a smile on someone's face, she had that gentle touch, she was extremely intelligent, she was thoughtful, and he wanted her to be just his. Every time they were in each other's atmosphere his heart would skip a beat. No one could compare to her. Not anyone in his past, present, and future. There was only one her. She was the only one he wanted...the only one he needed. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her once more and whisper into her ear...slightly tickling it from his small touches triggering that empyrean laugh. She always loathed her laugh, but he adored it. It was just more to love. They both accepted each other's weaknesses. They knew that neither of them were perfect and could never be, but that didn't cause them to love each other any less. They desired one another, that wont change.

On the other hand with Zacharry he was taking action for the plan he created. So far Woody was driving Cody off course oblivious to it. Cody was doing everything Woody spoke of without question. He trusted Woody and maybe he shouldn't have. They were leading each other to their own deaths. Zacharry ran to the lifeboats and started dropping all of them. Except for one...he was going to use that for his escape.

"What are you doing there, Zacharry?" He heard a young voice behind him as he was in the middle of his plan getting rid of the boats. Zacharry turned around and there stood a taller man with dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes. He just smiled.

" I do not think any of my activities are any of your business. I suggest you go back to your post."

"Then you have a problem." The taller man stated approaching steps closer trying to make Zacharry fear him. Zacharry tried to keep his ground on the outside even though he was fearful of the event that could happen next on the inside. "I do not think Captain Martin would be pleased by you dropping all those safety boats, do you?" Zacharry then backed up into the railing intimidated.

" You do recall the punishment for denying orders, am I correct?" Zacharry stated trying to make the bigger man back down. The taller man was not afraid by him though. He knew Cody would not be fond of his brother tossing the life boats away.

"Didn't you just break one? Little hypocritical, don't you think?" The older man said and Zacharry was still trying to disguise the daunted side of him.

" I command you to go back to your post at this instant you worthless piece of nothing." That caused the man to fill with anger and he took a swing at Zacharry's face, but Zacharry ducked. He was grateful his fast reflexes came at hand at a time like this. Zacharry then got under the mans arms and stood in a defensive position ready to block any shots the man made. When the man turned around Zacharry took his leg and aimed it right in his gut resulting in the taller man falling over. When the man was one the ground in pain Zacharry struck his foot and made contact rendering the man unconscious. "I wouldn't try that again." Zacharry spat in disgust at the man and continued lowering the boats letting them float off into the ocean. Leaving only one left. That one would only carry one man and that would be him. Zacharry then turned leaving the man behind.

Cody and Woodrow still directing where they were going unaware that they were currently heading towards rocks ready to rip the structure of the boat to pieces. The waves kept covering the rocks making it unable to notice. Cody couldn't resist the thought of Bailey though. It was occupying most of his thought's. Cody always payed attention, but he was too excited to get on that knee and make her his. Even though the thought of her saying "no" was terrifying to him he couldn't deny how much he cared for her.

"Cody, do you see that up ahead?" Woodrow said from behind and Cody turned and he did see it. There was a pile of rocks ready to rip the structure of the ship at any second. When Cody saw it his eyes bulged. The ship kept creeping ahead and he had to jump into action. He knew that this was a life and death situation for the crew mates. Cody quickly threw the watch back inside of his pocket.

"Woodrow, I need you to steer the ship and try to get us out of this while I fetch the other men to help us. We will possibly need to take the life boats if we don't make it in time. If you think there's not enough time, come and find me." Cody informed Woodrow and Woodrow gulped, but nodded in understanding. Cody threw the map at Woodrow and ran off. He ran down the hallway and towards his brother's room first because he knew Zacharry always had a scheme of some kind and he was harsher with the men than Cody was.

Cody ran down the hall and he felt the boat tip to the side and he was pushed into the railing. He held onto the bars tightly not losing his grip and he tried to stand up by pulling himself up. He tried to keep his balance, but the ship kept tipping over. If he didn't die now he would definitely kill Woodrow after he got out of this. A wave then came in the ship soaking him with water. Trying to pull him off the ship. He tried to keep a steady balance and he then saw a metal bar on the other side of the hall and he reached towards it grabbed on tight letting go of the railing and used that to pull him towards Zacharry's room. He finally made it inside the room and there was no sign of Zacharry.

The boat tipped again to the other side. The front of the ship was becoming demolished as the boat kept approaching the rocks further. Cody knew that they needed to get off. There was no stop

Cody was panicking. He just hoped today wasn't going to be the last day him and his brother took their last breaths. He was concerned about Zacharry more than he was himself.

While all this was occurring Zacharry could hear the screams of his crew mates. He smiled wide on the inside. He got inside of the life boat and he cranked his way down the bottom as he touched the ocean. He began rowing the boat trying to get away from the boat as it began creek again. Zacharry knew he could not let his brother marry the girl. The girl that he wanted ever since they met. That was all he cared about. Only her. He couldn't careless for his brother. As far as he was concerned he could rot in hell.

"Goodbye, brother. For good." Zacharry said in contentment with a grin on his face.

Cody ran through the ship trying to find Zacharry and then as the boat lunged forward he did see something. He saw his older brother on a lifeboat getting away. He looked for the others and they were all missing. The betrayal was too much for Cody to handle. He felt angry and he would not let himself die without seeing Bailey once more. He jumped off the boat into the freezing water and began swimming. He could hear his crew mates screaming in his distance and wished he could do something, but it was too late. He kept swimming towards Zacharry and Zacharry was unaware of this. If Cody retrieved the boat there might of be a chance he could go back and save the others. Bring them all to safety. He approached the safety boat and Zacharry was still unaware of his presence he grabbed onto the boat which tilted it a bit and now Zacharry noticed. He turned around and saw his brother.

"Cody..." He said as he glared at his brother. Cody was struggling still to get up on the boat, but he wouldn't let it get further out. He needed to save the others.

" Zacharry, you need to turn around. Help me save the others on the boat." Cody said gasping for air as the waves kept hitting him.

" You are not the boss of me. For several years I lived in your shadow and you got her. I wanted her, Cody! She was supposed to be mine!" Zacharry yelled at Cody. Cody for once in his life was afraid of his brother.

"Who's 'her?'" Cody questioned which sent more rage through Zacharry. Cody knew who she was. Zacharry then took the paddle to the boat and went to jab Cody with it trying to make him let go.

"You knew exactly who I am talking about! I will not let her marry you! If she really loved you, why would she not tell you she was pregnant! She told me! Not you!" Zacharry said throwing it in his face. Cody didn't know what to think of this news Zacharry was telling.

"You're lying, you're a liar Zacharry!" Cody said fighting back trying to grab the instrument Zacharry was stabbing him with.

" You deserve to die. I loved her since the very beginning! Watching you be with her repulses me! She doesn't deserve you, she deserves better!" This was a side Cody had never seen. He grabbed the side of the boat and tipped it over plunging his brother into the water. Cody went to flip the boat back and get in to make his escape and save lives, but Zacharry grabbed his foot from underneath and pulled him under. Cody kicked and kicked trying to shake him off, but Zacharry was stronger. Zacharry kicked him in the gut under water which flew Cody in the other direction. Zacharry grabbed the boat and flipped it on it's side and tried to get in, but Cody pounced on his back once he reached the top. Cody flew several punches at Zacharry and kicked him in the groin. This made Cody able to get inside of the boat. Cody looked around for a paddle and noticed that both were in the water. Before Cody realized a paddle hit him in the back of the head creating blood to stream and it lunged him into the water. He became unconscious. Zacharry smiled as he swam over to his brother and ripped off the jacket taking out the wedding ring and putting it in his pocket. Zacharry let go of the jacket and it sank down with his brother. The screams were no longer in the distance...they disappeared as the ship was swallowed by the open waters.

"She will be mine..." Zacharry said with one last punch to his brother. And his brother's body floated into the water. Cody's body drifted off falling deeper and deeper. Water filling his lungs and he was unable to stop it. As Cody was falling there was a picture running through his mind. There was this girl, she had deep warm brown eyes...long dirty blonde hair that ran over her shoulders...this perfect white smile...and then it ended. Cody's lifeless body feel deeper into the water until he hit the bottom. The pocket watch escaped from his jacket pocket and the glass was crushed...the clock stopped ticking...

**A/N First I want to apologize if this chapter is...bad...I honestly don't know how to make a sinking ship seen...If I could I would of asked the writers of the Titanic, but honestly, I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations... I can not describe to you how difficult it was for me to kill off Cody. Worst thing I have ever done. **


	40. Chapter 40

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

A week later approached and today was the day Bailey and her love would be reunited. The day that there would be no more missing one another, just constant togetherness. She craved for this day, and it finally arrived. The six months without him were unbearable and abominable. All she ever could think of was him. As she slept at night she had these horrible nightmares...that she would never see him face again...that danger crept it's way to him...Making her chances of looking into those blue eyes and tell him how much she loved him impossible. She would wake up in the middle of the night crying. Her heart broke when he was gone...that would no longer be a problem though. They will have their very own family and be more in love than they ever were before.

Bailey was just as excited to see him as she was afraid though. She was unsure if his idea of them dissolved into nothing. That it would be just a memory. She had many doubts. She knew Carrey informed her that Cody would be radiant when he discovered the news, but something in the back of her head was refusing that idea was even feasible. It was like she was purposely trying to freak herself out. She didn't comprehend why she thought this, but it couldn't be erased. She just could imagine the disappointment that would be placed on his face. The anger he would feel because she kept this from him. All those emotions he would be feeling at the moment. The thought intimidated her.

On the other hand though she was spending her day running around talking about Cody. It seemed that was the only thing she would do in the past few days. When he first went off on his journey she didn't like hearing Cody's name because it hurt to much. She constantly thought about him when he left which made continuing her everyday activities even more difficult. She pushed through though and now she was going to be reconnecting with him. Today.

Bailey was outside finishing up her duties and she couldn't stop humming a wonderful tune. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. She knew today would be one of the best days of her life. She couldn't wait to talk to Cody about his trip and find out about the people, the organisms, and the simple beauty of the land. Just getting the opportunity to spend time with him was all she could ask for. That was enough.

"Bailey!" She heard her name from across the yard and turned towards where the noise came from. She saw Ms. Tipton walking down the stairs over to her. Bailey was working her hardest so she could get off work early for the day. She just needed to see Cody as soon as she could.

"Yes, Ms. Tipton." London and her were now face to face and Bailey knew she needed to be obedient and follow every command she was given. She felt like a dog sometimes working for the Tipton's.

"What is with the formality? I knew you for more than three decades! I thought we would have been past that."

"You mean years? Decades are ten years." London then looked at her with a quizzical expression. She did not understand the words Bailey was releasing from her mouth. Bailey should of expected that kind of reaction. She always had to remind herself that she was speaking to London.

"Can I say what I came over here to speak to you about? I swear all you talk about is stupid facts no one wants to know...Plus, you got the last thing you said wrong! It is decades." Bailey just rolled her eyes knowing London was hopeless.

"Yes, you may, I am sorry for bringing up "stupid facts."

"Thank you! I was going to say should you be heading out to see Cody and meeting Ms. Martin? I do not understand why you are even working today... By the way I would like to inform you that the party for the boys is being set up and should be finished when we all arrive back."

"Don't you think Zack and Cody would expect it? I mean, they are coming home for the first time in six months." Bailey responded which now triggered London to eye roll at her. Bailey and London were complete opposites, but they were still close friends,

" Bailey, Bailey, poor, poor, Bailey, do what I say, you don't know a lot about these activities. Have some fun for once in your life."

"I have fun...I do things that are out of the ordinary."

"Out of the ordinary...is that another way to say weird?" Bailey was offended by London's response, but she kept a smile on her face.

" If I am going to do anything of that nature it would be with Cody. Are you going to meet us at the docks?" Bailey asked and London nodded.

"Yes, but remember, don't spoil the surprise...We all know your big mouth just shoots out facts." Bailey then shook her head.

"I wont spoil the surprise, I would never do such a thing like that. Are you positive you do not need me to finish up anything?" Bailey asked trying to be positive that if she left she would not be blamed for any mistakes that occur.

"Of course Bailey, now go get your boyfriend and soon to be father." London said encouragingly, but something still held her back.

"Speaking of him becoming a father..."

"No, Bailey, he is going to find out and you can't deny him of it. It wont ruin your relationship. You are in would love you no matter what obstacle came. He would regret it his entire life if he abandoned you. You and him together makes sense. You both are pathetic.."

"London, have I ever mentioned what a great friend you are?" Bailey said smiling.

" Not that I know of..."

"Good, I am happy I didn't mention it..." Bailey said smiling to London's displeasure walking away. Bailey was full of happiness! She had more pep in her step. She knew today would be the start of her life again. These past few months it was as if her life had been stalled. He made her life worth living. They had all they wanted when they were by each other's side.

Bailey retrieved Carrey and they were now standing on the dock waiting impatiently. Bailey was mixed with several different kind of emotions. She knew this day could head in different directions, but she hoped Cody would be at her side during them. Carrey noticed Bailey was nervous and approached her. Bailey tried to ignore her nervous side, but her mind kept reaching towards it. Carrey grabbed Bailey's shoulder's capturing her attention.

" Don't worry, Cody will be very accepting to this news, just take a deep breath... I can't wait to see my baby boys..."

"I know...it's just...Do you think we both will be taking care of this baby well? I mean, we are both quite young and..." Bailey couldn't stop talking as a million things entered her heads at a million miles per hour.

"Shh...Bailey, Cody and you, are strong...The relationship Cody and you have is unbreakable. I know a lot of people are telling you that, but it's true. You are aware that Cody loves kids and I bet he would be taken with the ones you have together." Bailey nodded in understanding. Things became complicated for her, but she knew Cody would be there to comfort and take care of the bundle of life she has. They then both heard the clicking of footsteps behind them and they saw Maddie and London. It was like it was six month's ago, except the feeling of sadness disappeared and was replaced with enjoyment. They all shared smiles as they approached.

"Is that them?" Bailey said pointing to a blonde male in a boat that was smaller than the one they exited on. Bailey became excited as she saw the head. She knew it was Cody. She wondered why him and Zacharry were in a smaller boat and what ensued on the ship.

"I think so!" Carrey responded with excitement, but they were still puzzled...It didn't makes sense about how a group of men went off on a larger ship and came back on a smaller one. Bailey's heart was pounding so fast nervous.

"I...I can't do this..." Bailey said taking off down the boat...she knew when Cody saw her everything would change. That wasn't what she wanted. She was so strong before, now she felt weak. She wanted them to go back to the beginning. She knew there reactions. As Bailey took off down the dock, Maddie quickly followed behind.

"Bailey, what are you doing." Maddie bellowed after her, but Bailey kept a rapid pace. Bailey was on a emotional roller coaster. She would think one thing at one time and then it would switch. Topic like this made her nervous.

"I can't do this, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!" Bailey said back as she took off down the dock. Maddie then caught up to her and caught her by the arm. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and they wouldn't cease. Maddie saw the tears and felt empathy. She knew it was hard for Bailey considering she is month's pregnant and Cody's reaction would be...not the best thing to see after six months. The thought of Cody possibly getting angry with Bailey shook her to the core.

"Bailey, what are you going to do? Hide from him? That's ridiculous, sweety." Bailey nodded, she knew it was. She didn't know what came into her.

"I know, it's just...I don't know...It's just...once he sees me everything changes."

"How do you know if that's a bad thing? You keep thinking bad things will occur, but it's not, can we just make our way back to the group?" Maddie had the logical thinking once again. Maddie knew Bailey was smart, but she was under pressure which made things difficult for her to comprehend. They walked back to the dock and they saw Zacharry standing there waving hello and then their eyes fell onto Ms. Martin...She was sobbing...Bailey knew this was bad.

" What is the issue?" She then noticed Cody was not there yet...Cody was supposed to be there with him. The look on everyone's faces was disconsolate...She then got a horrible thought... "Wh-where's C-cody?" She said stuttering. Ms. Martin started bursting into tears again. She knew this was bad. The silence was killer. She knew the answer to it. The silence told it all.

"Bailey, look," Zacharry started off his sentence and those words were like venom seeping into her veins. Bailey closed her eyes...Cody was gone...she knew it.

"No, Zacharry, this isn't funny. I know you like to tease, but no, this is just sick. Where is Cody?" Even more silence entered. Zacharry opened his mouth.

"He's...he passed." That triggered Bailey's tears. She tried to keep it in, but she couldn't. She could hear the weeps of everyone around her. Bailey was in disbelief. She knew Cody couldn't be dead, it was impossible.

" Zacharry, this isn't amusing to anyone! Where is he?" Bailey hollered. No response. It felt like Bailey was alone. Like there was no one there for her. Maddie tried to comfort her, but she gave her a glare.

"You said, nothing bad would happen. You said that.." Bailey said and Maddie could see her brown eyes were full of hurt. She just wanted to take that away. She knew how much she loved Cody...it hurt everyone.

"I know, Bailey..." Maddie said, but before anyone could say another word, she fell to the ground tears filling her eyes. She knew there was no healing this situation. Everything they wanted to pursue with each other was now gone...in the dust...it didn't exist...

**A/N I hate sad stories...but I have to stay true to Jessie Belle's story...by the way sorry for my lack of updating in the past few days...I don't know how you people can read this...I was just thinking of everything that happened and I was like "Damn, that is depressing." But I'm glad you do like it!I would also like to thank you all for your support! It really means more to me than words can say (:** **One last thing before I forget, who's excited for the premiere of Debby Ryan's new show Jessie! Coming out September 30****th**** for the US! **


	41. Chapter 41

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

At last everyone gathered their way off the dock and arrived at the Martin's house. Bailey's cheeks were stained and the tears didn't resist to fall. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She felt like living was pointless. She didn't have any duties to attend to...she may of been breathing and her pulse was pumping, but she felt like she was already dead. Her life was nothing without him. The tears poured from her eyes and as much as they tried to comfort one another it was useless. Her mind became flooded with memories of Cody and her. The sweet moments. The time he took her out and assisted her to skip rocks and how he was so apprehensive to touch her afraid of being churlish. The time they would stay out with each other late at night looking up at the sky. How he would designate every constellation. Then there was one of her favorite moments. Their first kiss. How Cody so benign lifted up his hand and brushed the eyelash off of her cheek and how they were caught in a gaze. She looked deeply into those blue-green eyes and she could see the adulation. The hankering for each other they had could no longer be resisted. Then they leaned in and she could feel his warm breath against her skin before their lips collided with each other. How calming the feeling of the kiss was and passionate. All those emotions they bundled up was being released as time around them stood still.

Across the room Ms. Martin was taking the hit the hardest. The only people she really had in her life was her sons...and now with one of them defunct, she only had Zacharry. She didn't want to lose any of her children. That was her worst fear as she was raising them. She remembered how when Cody was little he would rather spend time helping clean around the house and learn new things than go outside and play with the other young ones his age. How he would always ask her to sing him a song before bedtime and she did. Cody would look at his mother astounded by how she sounded. He would ask her to sing another after another until he fell to sleep. Whenever he would have a bad dream he would immediately run into her arms crying needing to be calmed down. Then he got older. He became stronger, but that did not mean he didn't need her anymore. As he aged he asked her about making the right decisions. Yes, she would tell him a story about one of her boyfriends which amused him and annoyed him, but it showed him some light to a situation. She lost all the people she cared about in her life. It was unfair. One day he was there and now he wasn't. He was gone permanently and there was no bringing him back to the state he once was. His body slowly drifting into the ocean...

Zacharry on the other hand tried to act upset, but inside he was exploding with joy. No words could express it. Even though he lost his brother he felt no remorse. He felt like he could do anything. The next step was taking what was rightfully his. Bailey. He could see she was devastated by his brother's dismissal from the world, but he knew that would change. She would move on and he would be the one to pick up the pieces. Be the one to treat her and Cody's child as his own. Be that kids daddy and erase any traces of Cody that once existed. He looked at Bailey with hungry eyes as she sat on the chair in the room up against Maddie's shoulder. He just wanted her to realize that he was the one. Her brown eyes then looked up and she could see the pain in her eyes. He wanted to take that pain away. It wasn't his fault she was feeling that though. It was Cody's. He should of broken up with her a long time ago. He was the one interfering. He had it coming. Cody could never give her the love Zacharry could endow her with. Zacharry felt this sensation that never occurred to him before when Bailey and him met. She was all he wanted. All he craved for.

"Zacharry, can you please inform me on what happened to Cody...Why isn't he here with us? What even could of caused this?" Bailey said hysterically crying. Zacharry huffed in annoyance knowing this was going to happen.

"Bailey, are you sure you want to hear of this news now?" Zacharry asked and Bailey just glared. She would not miss out on this information. She needed to know. She cared for Cody even if he was gone. That wouldn't stop. " Umm...where to start...So, there was Cody and he was directing the ship and I told him I was going to go catch up on some sleep...leaving Cody to direct by himself wasn't probably the best idea, but I did. As he was directing I guess he took the boat in the opposite direction making us crash into some rocks. I awoke from the crash and ran to find Cody...I looked all over and for Cody and he wasn't there... I then guessed he was in the water so I ran to the lifeboats. Most of them fallen off when the ship made contact with the rocks. I jumped inside of one of the few ones left and I circled the entire ship trying to find him...I couldn't...he died in the crash. I'm sorry, everyone. I tried...There was nothing I could of done to prevent this entire disaster. I disappointed you all. I should of been protecting my younger brother." Zacharry apologized in a sincere tone even though in his mind those words that fell off his lips meant nothing. Bailey wanted to be angry with him and put the blame on him for not locating Cody, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She knew when things happen, you can't always control it. She understood the guilt Zacharry could be feeling.

"Zacharry, you did nothing wrong. It's okay...I understand...I just wished I could of said goodbye for one last time..." Bailey said looking at him trying to be brave, but she felt her eyes start watering again. She couldn't keep on the brave face. She lost Cody for good. This wasn't going to be just a temporary occurrence this was going to be for a lifetime. Bailey got off of her seat and walked up to Zacharry and pulled him into an embrace. She didn't even consider how he could of been feeling. The traumatic situation he was put in. Seeing all the people he knew dying right before his eyes. "Are you okay, Zacharry?" Zacharry was smiling with delight on the inside, but hit it on the out. He hugged her tighter taking in her scent.

"I will be..." Zacharry said in a saddened voice that could pull at the heart strings of anyone. He didn't want to let her go. He wasn't going to let her exit his life because of Cody. He was going to be that supporting shoulder. Bailey then pulled away after a few moments. Ms. Martin was now crying more at the thought of Cody's tragic death.

" I think it would be appropriate if we have a funeral for Cody. We may not have his body, but it will be one last chance for us to say goodbye..." Maddie spoke up. Bailey hated the thought of having a funeral for Cody. A funeral for him would mean he is officially gone and out of her life for good.

"Would you mind if you excuse me for one moment, please? I just need to gather my thoughts..." Bailey quickly escaped the room and made her way up the stair case to Cody's room. She placed her hand on the handle of Cody's room turned it and opened it and the door created a loud squeak. She just looked inside the room. She was afraid to enter though. It just flooded her head with memories all over again. She felt coldness as she entered the room. Like it wasn't any longer welcoming. As she took the first step inside the floor boards creaked. She took in a deep breath trying to hold in her tears. She felt like she could hear Cody's voice...see his face in the mirror. She tried to distract her mind and walked over to his desk. See what he could of left behind. The desk was covered in papers and she scrambled through them. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she kept digging. She then found a picture of him that she drew of him. The fact that he still had it warmed her heart and made her stomach have butterfly's again. She still felt like he was still there even though she was fully aware he was gone.

" I wouldn't consider this the best way to recollect your thoughts." She heard a manly voice behind her and saw Zacharry standing closer than usual to her. Bailey didn't know how to respond to him.

"I just..." Bailey said without finishing. There was this different look in Zacharry's eyes. It made her intimidated a little bit. There was this glint in them which was unfamiliar to her.

" What is that you have in your hand there?" Zacharry said pointing casually to the object in Bailey's possession. Bailey did not know how to respond.

"Nothing, just a memory..." Bailey said placing it back on the table. Zacharry looked curiously at her trying to get some sort of full indication as to what it was. "I drew the picture of Cody...I'm surprised that he would still have it...I know I kept mine, but..."

"You are having complications with finishing your sentences today, aren't you?" Zacharry stated and Bailey nodded.

"It's just this whole week I was excited to see Cody again...and you...and everything...you know..."

"I think we should take you back downstairs. I don't think my brother's room will be able to heal your heart." Zacharry offered, but Bailey was hesitant.

"I would rather stay here for a little while. I hope you understand." Zacharry just nodded and exited. Bailey wondered around the room. Trying to think. She went over to his mirror where he saw clothing hanging over it. She touched it and held it closely. She then heard her name called from downstairs and decided it was time to make her way out. She grabbed the picture from the desk and turned one last time before exiting to the empty room.

"I love you, Cody...I always will..." She stated and then closed the door behind her. He may have left her life, but he didn't leave her heart...


	42. Chapter 42

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

A week later came and today was the day they would say their last goodbyes. To give respect to the love one they lost. It was extremely hard for everyone to let go and move on with their lives. So many things have happened in the last three years. Some for the good and some for worst. Life still goes on though...or at least that's what they all convinced themselves. Bailey was more preserved with herself and only spoke when there was a situation she was needed in. She attempted to keep her mind distracted. She felt out of place though now that Cody was forever gone from her life. That feeling of not belonging came back. Bailey stood in her room looking in the mirror. As she looked in the mirror she felt like she was observing someone else in the reflection. She did not recall the person she saw in front of her. The person looked like something was missing. The eyes were filled with distress. A smile would not form on her face. The girl in the mirror was unfamiliar to her.

"Ms. Pickett, the carriage for you and Ms. London Tipton is here." She turned and saw one of the workers and nodded and thanked the brown haired woman before she walked off. She had nightmares all that week about Cody. Seeing him die over and over again every night. She made the decision to prevent herself from sleeping. She couldn't see that image once again.

Before Bailey exited the room she reached for two drawings. The one Cody drew of her and the one she drew of him. She knew exactly what to do with these pictures...That day for their relationship was monumental and she would never forget it. It was permanently engraved in her head. Bailey then exited the room and headed downstairs to the carriage. Outside the sky was cloudy and the rain was beating hard against the ground. The only thing that could be heard was the pitter patter of the rain. Tears spilled again. Even London was crying which was unexpected because she never would dare to show any type of emotion because she was aware it was a sign of weakness. You never really know what you have until it's gone. Zacharry was crying less than the others and she assumed since he was the male he was trying to be the strong one out the group.

Everyone walked in the church doors and barely any words were said amongst them. Today was the day they would take the time to mourn for Cody...Cody was one of the nicest human beings in town and now he was gone...he was well mannered and put the people around him first. He was unselfish and had a kind heart. Bailey saw the empty coffin on the stage and she felt her heart torn out again. She knew that he was dead, but the fact that his body was never to be found just annihilated her. She couldn't stand the thought that Cody was gone and she was useless to the situation. She ended up convincing herself that his death was her fault. She was the one to blame. She should of been selfish with him. He requested from her an answer and she was a fool to tell him to leave. She didn't think that one farewell would be forever. She could of easily stopped him. She had all the cards in her hand and she played them incorrectly. She told him to go follow his dreams...and look where that got him...she killed him. She killed the man that meant the most to her. She shouldn't be there. Arriving there to say goodbye was just abusive and barbaric. She felt like a monster. Bailey was escorted by Maddie into one of the pews. Bailey's thoughts kept going in several different directions. Her head was spinning and she had a throbbing headache. The ceremony began and eventually Ms. Martin made her way up to the stand to speak of her son. Bailey could tell the words in Ms. Martin mouth were stuck. Ms. Martin couldn't pronounce one single words without becoming choked up.

"...Today we are here to say our last goodbyes to my son, Cody Martin. Cody was my youngest son. There are so many good things to say about Cody. He was very giving and sweet, but that didn't mean he didn't make his mistakes. When he was little I remember whenever there was a problem he would come to me. He would give me a detailed explanation of every event that happened and he would allow me to answer it. I would. I would look into those blue eyes and I would smile. You could have the smallest conversation with him and you could already know him easily. He was what every mother would want in their child. I remember watching him grow as every day passed and I knew I did my job right. As he got older though, I found him needing my assistance in problems less and less. He was learning how to create a life for himself. On that journey though, he found someone that he loved more than I can explain..." Ms. Martin said and her eyes darted to Bailey. This just caused Bailey conscious to start yelling at her more and more. She was the reason he was gone. They should not be thanking her they should be enraged by what she had done. " Every time he was around her, he would smile. I was of course very protective of my son and I refused to let go of him, but as I learned more and more about that girl, I decided that maybe it wasn't such a nefarious thing..." She continued on and that was when Bailey felt more crushed. She was not the thing Ms. Martin should be glad about that entered everyone's environment. Bailey couldn't take it. She quickly escaped her way out of the church trying to relax. Everyone stared at her astonished by her action.

Bailey stood outside the church and tried to calm down, but she felt so much guilt it was overwhelming. She could not be able to repair anything that occurred. She was going to hell. She deserved it too. She made him go as much as he protested against her. She then head footsteps coming from behind her and she turned and saw it was Zacharry.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault and I regret it. I didn't meant to...I didn't know..." Zacharry started at her in bewilderment. He did not comprehend what Bailey meant at all. The tears would not stop forming from her cheeks.

"Bailey, what are you trying to bring up right now? What is your fault? I'm sorry, I don't understand." Zacharry said trying to dig information out of her. Bailey was a loss for words, she didn't know what to say. She killed his brother.

"I told Cody that it was a terrific opportunity to take and follow his dreams. I told him to explore unseen parts of the world and discover. I had a choice for him to stay or go and I told him to leave us. We both knew I was pregnant at the time and how I refused to tell him knowing it would interfere. If I told him, he wouldn't be dead right now. I am responsible for his own death!" Bailey exclaimed and Zacharry recognized how depressed she was. He would take that away. He vowed it.

" Bailey, do not hold yourself responsible. It was an accident that couldn't of been controlled. It was tragic, but it was his fault for misleading everyone in the wrong direction. If anyone could of prevented this horrible disaster it should of been Cody. The decision was not only up to you, it was up to him. He made a foolish mistake, but you are not responsible for it. Everything in this life happens for a reason and maybe there is a reason as to why Cody left this planet." Zacharry said trying to comfort her. Trying to create some sort of relief. Bailey just kept shaking her head. She did not believe those words. If there was a reason why Cody was gone...It wasn't good enough.

"But if I told him he wouldn't of followed that ro-" Bailey began, but Zacharry would not let her finish that sentence.

"Bailey, you aren't to blame. Do you think if Cody was here right now he would want you to think that? I don't think he would. Bailey, you are innocent. The only person to blame for his death is himself. Bailey, you have been in a lot of pressure lately and are stressed out because of the baby and everything that has happened since then. Don't make it worst by blaming yourself. " Zacharry stated, but Bailey was still trembling. She nodded knowing that a point has been made. Cody would disagree with her if he was still here. She thought about what Cody would say and knew Zacharry words were true. "Great, now let's go back inside and get this over with. Bailey, you are a very strong girl and I know you can get through this. I trust that you can." Zacharry said smiling at her. He put out his hand for her to take and she did. They walked back inside and they walked into an argument erupting between Ms. Martin and a man with jet black hair and brown eyes. Zacharry's face paled by the sight he saw.

**A/N** **So...Who do you think that man is? **


	43. Chapter 43

1Suite Life on Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey looked between Carrey, Zacharry, and the unfamiliar man. Zacharry's muscles tensed up in his back. She did not know why their was so much hostility between everyone. The puzzles didn't fit to her. Zacharry's eyes were bombarding the dark haired man with daggers. Bailey assumed there must of been some kind of history that nullified the relationship. The bonds that they had. Before Bailey could ask what the predicament was, Zacharry shot down the aisle. Bailey just stood their questioning every event that was occurring.

Zacharry was filled with rage as he took a strong stance as he ran down towards the man. He knew who he was from photographs and distant memories. The fact that he was here disgusted him. He didn't deserve to be. He abandoned his family and he didn't deserve to be around them. He was a disgrace even more for even arriving. He wanted to rip the man who was there to shreds.

"Zacharry, I wish we were seeing each other on a better occasion than this of all ones." The dark haired man said. Zacharry was now fuming with anger. He didn't care and he should not act like he felt any concern. The man in front of him only cared about one person which was himself.

" How dare you arrive here. The only time you arrive around us is when you want something. You are so easy to read and your presence here is unwanted. I recommend you to leave." Zacharry spat through his teeth observing the man's movement.

"Zacharry, I am your father and he is my son. I deserve to be here." Kurt responded which made Zacharry's anger run throughout his veins.

"Yes, I agree you are my father, but you are not my dad. A dad is someone who is there for his children and I don't recall at least once you were there for me. The only thing I know about you is that I have your blood running through my veins." Zacharry said to the taller man. He was not threatened by the man at all. He was going to stand up for what he believed in.

" Zacharry, you have a lot more of me in you than just blood. I see your picture of me seems to be warped. Do you not remember how your mother was the one who pushed me out of your life? I wouldn't of left if I had the choice." Kurt strongly said, but Zacharry was not falling for his act.

"How do you know what of you I have in me? You were never there to learn about me or Cody. If Cody was here he would be very upset because of your entrance. You mean nothing to us. You abandoned us and do not attempt to make my mother look like the one at fault here. You had a choice, you had options, but you did the selfish one as always and looked out for yourself. Cody and I were unwanted in your life. Our existence meant nothing to you. If you did care about us you would of been there, but you weren't."

Bailey kept listening in on their conversation along with everyone else and she could not believe the words she was hearing. That was Cody's father. The one Cody informed her about and said how he was a drunk and that the day he left was the last he ever saw him again. Her heart broke in her chest once more. She remembered how Cody always wanted to know his father and create some kind of bond with him, but it never occurred. Because he never showed...

"Zacharry, you are only seeing the picture in black and white here. There is more that you do not know about the situation. Don't blame innocent people." Kurt stated and a growl came form Zacharry's throat. He was so enraged.

"I don't need to hear more, the fact is that you left and we do not wish you to be here. Leave, now." Zacharry spat through his teeth his glare getting more intense.

"I refuse to. That is my son the life I created and I will be there for him." Zacharry laughed at that. Be there for him?

" You really are so clueless. I know, if I was in the position you were in, I wouldn't turn my back on my children. When were you there for Cody and I in the past? When? Because I don't have an answer."

"Zacharry, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Without even thinking Zacharry took his fist and pounded it against the mans face erupting a battle. Anger was coursing through him and it wouldn't stop. Bailey was wide eyed at Zacharry's actions, but she had to admit, the father did have it coming. Zacharry would not quit attacking the older man. Bailey quickly ran over and tried to separate the two with the help of Ms. Martin. Zacharry kept trying to resist their pulls though.

"Zacharry, stop it!" Bailey shouted and shouted. He was refusing all the words that were being said to him. He wanted Kurt to pay for all those years. The fact that he came back to say that he actually did care about them was a slap in the face. Kurt didn't deserve to be there. Zacharry knew what he believed in and giving up wasn't even a option he had left. "Zacharry!" Bailey yelled one last time and Bailey's sweet touch brought him back to reality and he stopped. The girl made him weak. Bailey stood between the two men trying to make sure they would not strike at one another once again. Zacharry had an angry expression that was almost animal like.

"I am nothing like you and I will never be." Zacharry hissed. He wanted to rip apart the man. The mans existence futile. It would always be that way. He could of had a life with Zacharry and Cody. They could of counted on them and have that father-son bond that was never created because of the mans departure.

"Zacharry and...his father..." Even she was disgusted by saying the word. She was offended for Cody and Zacharry. Cody would of loved to known his father and have a relationship, but he never got the chance. Neither did Zacharry. "Maybe we should come to an agreement here?" Bailey stated wanting to make peace between the two. Kurt looked at Bailey and you could see there was a tint of anger in his facial expression.

"Come to an agreement? Whether or not you like my presence here, he is my son. Whatever happened to forgive and forget?"

"Well, you sure did forget about us." Zacharry snapped back in anger. Carrey was just watching the whole situation unfold in front of her. She just wanted to say goodbye to her son one last time.

"I did what I had to do! I demand to see my son and I am done with your malodorous behavior to the whole situation!" Kurt yelled back fighting for what he believed in, but Zacharrry and Kurt were both going to fight till death if they had to. Zacharry never lost and he sure would refuse to now.

" Why don't we work this out rationally. There has to be some kind of answer we all could agree on." Bailey said trying to make her presence noticeable again in the huge mess.

"Who are you anyways? You aren't part of this so just exit from this altercation. I bet you meant as much to my son as he did to me. " Kurt said. His persistence irritated everyone and now Bailey was even fed up. Her mouth was jaw dropped as she tried to figure out how Cody could of been possibly related to that mess. Before Bailey could even say a word out Zacharry was already pouncing. He moved Bailey out of the way and stood in front of her.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that. Face it, Kurt, you don't know any of us." Zacharry said his eyes sending a threat. He wanted him to back down. Kurt finally got the message and turned around and headed towards the door, but then he stopped.

"Zacharry, right now, you are looking at your future." He said and then exited. Zacharry's body was filled with rage. He wanted to chase after him, but then he felt Bailey's hands on his shoulder trying to calm him. Rubbing his back.

"Are you okay, Zacharry?" She said and looked over his shoulder. He noticed how close they were and he knew right then, that getting her could be easier than he thought. Zacharry flashed a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine now..." Zacharry said and smiled at her as they all returned to make their goodbyes to Cody...

The day continued on and they exited outside and made their way to the cemetery. The thought of burying a casket in the ground that was for Cody was a strange experience for Bailey. She always pictured that they would grow old together and spend every day of their lives as one and then die together. Now, that picture was just a fantasy that she would never experience. Bailey observed the casket moving slowly into the ground and their were no words that could construe the immeasurable pain. The tears in her eyes burned. The air was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the wind. She couldn't focus on anything around her. She wanted it all to be a dream. To be something imaginable. It was reality though, caving in on her. Reality was destroying her soul.

Everyone began walking away after a little while, but Bailey refused to leave. She just wanted to spend a few more moments at Cody's side. She looked at the tombstone surrounded by flowers and she tried to say something, but she kept choking on the words. The words in her throat wouldn't be released as much as she tried. Bailey then took the two pictures in the frames that she and him drew and put it up against the tombstone. She then kissed her hand and put it up against the tombstone.

"I love you, Cody." She managed to get out of her throat. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red. She tried to keep it together, but sometimes, you just can't. Bailey couldn't get the picture of Cody out of her mind. Her heart was collapsing in her chest. She then rubbed her stomach. Her baby was the last thing she had left of Cody...she vowed she wouldn't let anything happen to her child that was growing inside of her. She didn't want to leave, but she needed too. She couldn't stay there staring at his grave for one more second. He was officially did... "I'm sorry." She said those as her last words and then turned to left. She just hoped that he would forgive her. In another life...

**A/N** **Okay, I want to apologize for my lack of updating. I get really distracted easily and that is something I am not proud of...Technology can be my best friend and my enemy...Next chapter there will be even MORE drama! I hope you all are liking it so far, I'm trying my best... I would like to say congratulations to Miss. Brenda Song and Mr. Trace Cyrus for their little baby!Also congratulations to Miley Cyrus for now being the role of the aunt! I know there were some skeptics, but it is true, Brenda is pregnant! Sometimes twitter rumors can be true...I am so happy for her and Trace! Another congratulations to Cole and Dylan Sprouse! They are going off to New York for college today! They are going to do great and there is no doubt about that! Also, Cole's website will also be entering the world sometimes this week. They all are getting older and moving on with a new chapter and as sad as it is to see them leave Suite Life, I am so glad that they are making themselves happy and following their dreams. (: **

**PS. Sorry for the wicked long Authors Note of me rambling on and on...another problem I have! Haha**


	44. Chapter 44

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Everyone decided to make an appearance at the Martin's house. Today was a day full of pain and to remember the moments in history that delivered them joy. The simple memories or the complex ones. The air was filled with complete silence and only few words were said. They did not know how to discuss with one another. There was food put out, but it was barely touched. Nobody had the appetite to eat. They would make small glances at one another, but that was it. If one spoke their words would soon disappear before they had the chance to live.

Bailey saw Zacharry standing against the wall and it looked as if his mind was not in the right place. He had this empty look as he stared out the window watching the rain beat against the ground. She then decided to walk up to him and hope he would let down his guard and open up. He was very quiet with certain situations and Bailey knew he was not open with his feelings. She knew this was a delicate situation for everyone, but for Zacharry it would be like losing his best friend. Zacharry and Cody have been together since the womb. Nothing could create a fissure in their relationship.

"Zacharry?" Bailey said trying to receive his attention and right when he heard her seraphic voice he turned to look at her. She was a sight to him. His mouth started watering for her and his eyes started undressing her. He knew that she had to feel the same. With Cody gone, he was the closest thing she would get for another Cody. Bailey had this look of concern that was plainly located all over her face.

"Yes, Ms. Pickett. I am surprised that even on the abhorrent of days your beauty stands out." Zacharry said starting to flirt with her. She was completely oblivious about this. She just assumed he was trying to be polite. Act as if nothing was wrong and he was still the same man he was earlier. She knew inside he was hurting. Emotion to him was something he refused to show to anyone though.

"I was just going to ask you how you are feeling. This day has been a impugn to all, but I could only imagine the distress you are going through." Bailey said putting a hand on his shoulder, but he still had this blank look in his eyes. The feeling of her soft warm hand on his shoulder sent shockwaves through his body and his heart started beating at an intense rate.

"That is eleemosynary to take interest in how I am feeling at this stage in my life right now, but I can ensure you that there is nothing possibly wrong." Bailey then nodded in comprehension, but she knew something was off with him. There is more to Zacharry than what meets the eye.

"I understand, Zacharry, but if you are not well, I would please ask you to speak up and come to me for help. It hasn't been easy on any of us." Bailey said and Zacharry just nodded. She then turned around to walk away, but she felt worried about him. Who knows what could be happening in that head of his...Bailey then paused in her steps and turned to Zacharry.

"Would you mind going on a walk with me for one moment. I just needed to get some fresh air and I would not like to do that alone." Bailey asked. She needed to get some reaction out of him that showed at least an inkling that he cared.

" I would be pleased to." Zacharry replied and smiled at her. Bailey was annoyed that he was trying to act like everything was fine because she knew it wasn't. It's not good to keep feelings bottled up. It will only turn a situation worst than it was supposed to be. Zacharry was the only person she could not read like a book and that frustrated her. He was more conserved about things than others.

Bailey and Zacharry walked through the park. Bailey had her arm looped with Zacharry's and Zacharry was very hesitant to talk. He had some other things running through his mind. He had his free hand placed inside of his coat pocket where the ring was placed. He observed her open finger on her hand. Cody could of been the man to take that place. That thought made his anger come out, but then he remembered, there was no more chance for a Cody and Bailey anymore. He ruined them and nothing could fix that situation.

Bailey was unsure how to approach the situation that was on her mind because she knew Zacharry would deny every word she would say. Zacharry was going to be tough to crack and that was obvious to her. She needed him to though. If he could express himself, he would feel so much better. Bailey could barely remember if he cried or not. She wanted him to know that it's okay to express yourself with emotions and that he doesn't have to pretend to be strong. Inside she knew he must be hurting.

"It was very admirable to see you stand up for your brother like that to your father. I'm sure Cody would of appreciated that act." Bailey said to him. She had a feeling that inside him was a man that was in pain. Torn apart and confused as to what he should do. Zacharry on the other hand was smiling on the inside. Not much surprise there. The fact that Bailey thought Zacharry did that for his brother just made him look better in her eyes. His own selfish needs pushed him forward in his life once again.

"Well, I know, Cody would of done the same for me." Zacharry said looking off in the distance avoiding her eyes. He knew if he looked in them he would become weak and be overwhelmed with guilt.

"It was still very noble of you to take the chance to do that for your brother." Bailey responded as they kept walking. They soon entered the park and Zacharry was ready to finally take the chance. He would ask and she would say yes. There was no doubt about that. He would have everything he ever wanted. Her and a family with her. "Zacharry, I know you would not like to discuss it, but if you want to talk about your dear brother, that would be fine, I wont tell anyone." Bailey said finally pouncing at the opportunity. She was not going to make small talk. She wanted him to express himself. Zacharry then started laughing.

"Bailey, honestly, I am fine. There is nothing that can change my mind. People die, it's something that happens everyday. I believe you would call it the life cycle." Zacharry pointed out and Bailey was stunned by his explanation.

"Zacharry, he was your brother, there has to be something on your mind that is bothering you." Bailey said and then immediately Zacharry stopped in his tracks and turned to her. He did not know how to approach this subject, but he was going to give it his best attempt to. Zacharry looked into her deep brown eyes and melted in his place. He wanted her so bad he could not resist any longer.

"Bailey, there is something on my mind...it's been bothering me for a while now." Zacharry honestly stated and Bailey looked curiously at him realizing she made a break through with him. Bailey needed him to say it. She wanted to help him. She always looked out for others and Zacharry being Cody's brother she felt like she had a duty to help Zacharry. She knew Cody would want her to.

" I can't hide what I am feeling inside anymore," Zacharry started and Bailey looked in his blue-green eyes not sure what to think."Bailey, you are amazing...the only person I can think about is you...all the time." Zacharry continued and this made Bailey nervous. She did not know how to respond to that. She wasn't that naive to not know what he meant either. Bailey just stared at him all the words were taken out of her mouth. He then got lower and now her head was spinning.

Zacharry wasn't sure that her being wordless was good or bad, but he continued even though he was shaking nervous. She had to say yes. This was how it was supposed to be. Him and her. Together forever, up against anything. "Bailey Pickett, would you do me the honor of marrying me. Will you marry me, Bailey." Zacharry said and Bailey started shaking her head. She did not understand what was the event that began to unravel before her eyes. She slowly started backing up and Zacharry's heart sank, but he would be damned to let her get away that easily. He reached out his hand and prevented her from leaving him. She tried to push her arm out of his grasp, but he would refuse to let go. Her saying "no" was not an option. He did not go through all that work for nothing. He would get his prize. " Bailey, don't leave." He stated sternly, but she kept struggling causing a scene. "Bailey, I loved you ever since I saw you that day in the alley. I couldn't get your picture out of my head. I want to be with you Bailey." He then wrapped his strong arms around her and she was not able to release out his grip. She could never love Zacharry that way, never. Before a word could escape Bailey's mouth his lips were on hers. Kissing her passionately. Zacharry wasn't himself. He then pulled away and Bailey almost puked by the fact that Zacharry just kissed her. Her lips only belonged to Cody and would always will...just like her heart. Zacharry was scaring her. His grip wouldn't release."Marry me, Bailey..." He said looking deep in her eyes his face closer than usual. She felt tears in her eyes. "Please, we can grow old together...start a family..." As he said the last part his hands released her and wandered down onto her stomach were Bailey and Cody's child was. "I'll treat the baby inside just like it's my own. I will be it's father." Bailey was now appalled by Zacharry. More than she was ever her entire life.

"Zacharry, there is something wrong with you." She said silently, but the words were like knives. Digging a deeper hole than they would if she was yelling. "I will never love you and this child will never be yours." This angered Zacharry. His eyes grew wide at her response. Zacharry went to get a grip on her once again trying to make her stay, but before he could Bailey took her foot and slammed it down on her foot and ran as fast as she could. He stayed in place for a second and then took off after her. Bailey was stupefied by what just played out. She wanted Cody more than ever at the moment. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her as she would sob into his chest.

She ran to the Tipton's instead of back to the Martin's. She had to escape. She couldn't deal with all of this. She felt this unwanted pressure. She knew if she stayed Zacharry would not give up. She felt sickened by the idea of being with Zacharry. The taste of his lips was a pique in her mouth. She grabbed her bags from the closet and started throwing all her supplies inside of them. She then went over to her desk and started writing down a letter...she didn't know where she was going, she just had to go. Everything reminded her of Cody and with Zacharry now it was even going to be more difficult to live her life...She didn't know what to say in the note, but just told them she was leaving.

Bailey exited the house one last time with several of her bags. She turned in looked at the house one last time. She felt like she was leaving her family all over again. In a way they were her family. They were there with her during the past few years watching each other grow. Goodbyes were something she was used to now. Sometimes...it has to be done. This was that case.

**A/N** **Okay, I have had this idea around in my head for about four months now and I wasn't sure if I wanted to explore with it, but since Halloween is coming around, I thought it would be appropriate .I'm not sure if I am going to rate it "T" or "M" yet because there are some different themes that I haven't used before, but I'm still thinking about it...I hope to have this finished before I go back to school which is on Wednesday. Again, I'm hoping, I am not making any promises. Also another congratulations for Debby Ryan on wrapping up her movie Radio Rebel and returning to work on Jessie. Can't wait for 2012. (: **


	45. Chapter 45

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey wasn't sure if going there would be the best idea...there were a lot of things that could happen that she wished to avoid, but sometimes things are too difficult to do that. She needed people to help her. She hoped that they would have open arms and accept her back in their life again. Bailey did not know exactly what to say...so much has ensued in the past few years...

The carriage door opened and Bailey's bags were placed in front of her. She took a moment to take in all the surroundings as the carriage took off leaving her behind. Her head flooded with several memories. Some good and some bad. She took in the air and heard the animals rummaging around in the yard. She wanted to try this again. Life could be better. Things could of changed. Her life wouldn't be the same forever. Sometimes, change is good.

Bailey picked up her bags and started walking towards the stairs. She just hoped for acceptance. She needed a new start. She needed to run away from the past. She needed to live in the present and be strong as each day passes her by. Bailey approached the door and was diffident to knock. Every event has a certain outcome. She took her hand and rapped gently on the door. Half of her prayed no one would be able to hear it, but the other needed someone too. She tried to control her breath and not panic. She had to realize that life goes on. Life throws things at you, but it still continues.

The door started opening revealing a small figure. The look on the figure's face was complete utter shock. Bailey smiled softly at the person who stood there. They looked the same as Bailey remembered. Everything around her was changing, but something's, didn't. Bailey tried to look for the correct words, but she couldn't.

"Bailey?" The being in front of her eyes said. She just smiled back. Before she knew it she was in a hug with the small person. She couldn't prevent her tears from falling. Bailey was a loss for words. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't. She held onto the person for dear life. She knew as stupid as she could be, there was someone who would always be there for her. She was comforted by that. Even though Cody was gone, he was still with her...along with that she had people who loved her still.

"I'm so sorry..." Bailey choked out in the shoulder of the figure. Bailey held on tighter. She knew that things would be okay. The figure patted her back trying to calm her down as her sobs got heavier. "I love you, mama." Bailey said and her mother nodded.

"I love you too, Bailey." She responded and began to let go. Bailey didn't want to let go of her mother's embrace. When Bailey heard her voice and the tone she was speaking in she knew that just because three years has passed, didn't mean her family loved her any less.

As they pulled away her mother's eyes darted to Bailey's stomach. She had so much questions to ask. Why she left? Why she didn't write? Why did she suddenly come back? How was her life in the past three years? Where did she go? Who did she meet? What happened while she was there? And mostly who was the man that left her alone with a child? Bailey decided to move off the topic of those subject until later.

"So, how's daddy?" Once Bailey said that her mother's face paled. Bailey's knew that there was something she didn't know. Her mother became dead silent and avoided eye contact with Bailey. Horrible thoughts took entrance inside of Bailey's mind. "No, no, he can't..." Bailey said stuttering on her words. More tears burned in her eyes. Bailey didn't get the chance to say goodbye. She was stupid to leave without informing them in person about it. All she left was a lousy letter. She regretted doing that even more than she did in the beginning as she looked at her mother.

"He passed...a little after you left. He just couldn't bare the idea of losing his daughter..." It was her fault. She made a mess again. First she kills Cody and now she kills her won father. She was a murderer and she didn't deserve to breath air. Bailey felt anger and sadness mix together. Anger with herself. She was disappointed. People make mistakes, but sometimes you can't move past them. She believed in that after everything. They will always be there to haunt you. She would never forgive herself. She was then taken into another hug and pulled close as her mother began to lead her inside the house.

Bailey sat in the living room next to her mother trying to gain some clarity on things. The house appeared the same as it did years ago, but there were things still missing. She looked at where her father's chair was supposed to be and it now was disappeared. Bailey and her mother talked about her father for a while and how it all happened and now it was Bailey's time to explain.

"So...who's the boy?" Her mother said smiling. She knew her daughter was very picky when it came to men, she knew the boy she picked must of been special. To Bailey, Cody indeed was that special boy. No, not boy, man. The man she planned on having a future with.

"His name is Cody..." Bailey said touching her stomach gently. The little child growing inside of her was the only thing she had left of him. "He had the best green-blue eyes...blonde hair...smile...he was smart, kind, sweet, caring, gentle, and so much more..."

"What do you mean by 'was' and 'had'" Bailey hated talking about that subject. The thought that Cody was gone for good really ripped her apart. Her mother responded with a truthful answer so she had to do the same.

"He passed away around a week ago..." Bailey said and her mother recognized the sadness in her tone. She was about to ask why, but assumed it wasn't the right time to. Her knew what she was feeling. She felt the same way when she lost Clyde...that feeling of loneliness and an empty heart. She grew sympathy for her daughter. She wished she had the right words for her daughter, but when Clyde passed away for her, no words could heal. Only time. Bailey still had something to say though. She looked up at her mother and she felt like an indecent human being for even asking this. " I know, these past few years, I haven't been here and I understand if you reject me because I was not there and I left without informing you on all of it, but...Can I please come back home?" Bailey asked her mother with pleading eyes. Without hesitation Ms. Pickett agreed. She would do anything to get her Bailey back. Yes, years passed by them, but that wouldn't ruin their friendship. Bailey's mother got out of her seat and gave her a hug. Ms. Pickett knew that when Bailey was ready to talk about Cody, she would.

The next day approached and Bailey went out to get some fresh air. The day was early and her mother was not up yet. She just needed to clear her thoughts. She walked down to the back of her house where a little forest lied. She remember when she was a young child she created a pathway to walk on. Nobody besides her knew about her secret spot. It was where she could get her stress away. She walked through admiring the trees and the animals building nests inside of them. She let out a deep breath releasing all the pain inside of her trying to regain control of herself.

"Nice to see you again." She heard an icy voice from behind her and turned to see who it was. When she was face to face with the man she was terrified. She started backing up slowly. Wanting to gain distance. She feared him. She hated him and that would never change. She was being faced with a nightmare.

" Wish I could say the same..." Bailey said strongly. She wasn't going to back down. She wouldn't be pushed around by him. Cody taught her that. Cody made her stronger. Cody knew that Bailey could do whatever she put her mind too and now she knew the same.

"Oh, don't talk like that, darling." Moose said walking closer while Bailey tried to intimidate him by the glare she was giving. Moose just laughed in her face. He knew she could do no damage to him.

" I can talk whichever way I like too. Just because I am of the female gender doesn't mean I can be pushed around by you." Bailey stated strongly. Moose got a kick out of her new attitude towards him...

"Oh, I see you are pregnant...did the man leave you? Well, they do say what goes around comes around." Moose said on his high horse. She was even more disgusted by him. She sensed that this was leading in a bad direction so she made the decision to lie.

"Actually, no , he is currently in Boston right now. He is coming to see me in a few days, why you care?"

"I sure dodged a bullet with you. Imagine getting you pregnant before marriage. Are you working at a whore house now?" Moose snappily said to her trying to make her feel insecure and meaningless like he always did.

" If I did I'm sure you would see me considering how many times you go to them. Now what would that make you?" Bailey said saucily back at him. She was standing her ground. Moose started approaching closer and with each step he took she backed up one.

" I would watch your mouth if I were you." Moose said seriously back at her. She just rolled her eyes and continued walking down the path. She had no idea how he knew about this place, but at this point she didn't care. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't walk away from me." Moose hollered at her. She closed that chapter in her life along time ago and found it worthless to reopen it. She was a different person now...facing the world with a head on her shoulders and a heart in the right place. Sometimes in life, you need to move on...

**A/N It's almost over and I really don't want to finish it...I know it's sad, but I care about this story so much. I hope it is pleasing you so far (: **


	46. Chapter 46

1Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR THE CHARACTERS

A few months passed and of course Moose would not give up the opportunities to torment her. He wanted revenge. She left him when he needed her. She wasn't entitled to the life she wanted. He was the one who was supposed to tell her what to do. Bailey was stronger though. She stood up for what she believed in and refused to give up. That was a vex to Moose that would not discontinue. As of that moment, it didn't matter though.

Bailey was currently in her bed under doctors orders. She has been in labor for several hours now and could not get any rest at all. She tried to concentrate on something and then it would be interrupted by a burst of pain and a symphony of screams. All she could think about was how much she hoped Cody could be there with her. At her side trying to shush her pushing her sweat covered hair back. She felt like her life was getting more challenging as each day said it's goodbye. She kept tossing and turning and her mind was racing.

She heard this faint sound whispering in her ear...the voice sounded familiar, but she was just imagining things she assumed. It was not normal that she would hear something like it. It must of been the stress she assumed. She started looking around the room and she saw this man like figure in the corner of the room up against the wall looking at her smiling. The image of the man made her head spin. He had this glint in his eyes that were recognizable and his hair looked like a bunch of soft feathers. Bailey was unsure of what to say because of this strange phenomenon.

"Hey, Bails." The voice said and started walking towards her. Half of her was afraid and the other half was welcoming and excited. She didn't comprehend what was happening, but seeing him again was enough.

"C-Cody?" She said stuttering. It didn't make sense to her. She thought he was dead. She thought he was gone. How could he be back? It didn't make sense to her. The man nodded making his presence clear to her. That Cody was the man she indeed was seeing. Bailey started to cry. Tears spilled down her face. He was with her again and she promised herself that she would never be separated again. Cody sat down at her feet taking off his hat and she felt this warmth enter her body. Cody wrapped his arms around her body strongly not letting go of her. Inhaling her scent remembering the joyous memories that they once shared together. He then pulled back and looked at her.

"How are you, sweetie? How's the baby?" Cody said and when she looked into those blue-green eyes she never thought she would see again she felt like her life was complete. His hand reached for hers and took it and she felt his smooth soft skin against hers. It made her shiver with delight. She now was looking at him smiling. Nothing could erase the heat and love they once shared.

"Cody, how could you ask me something like that at a time like this? I thought you were unanimated in the ocean lost and to never be found!" Bailey exclaimed and Cody chuckled. She was still the same Bailey. The same Bailey that would start investigating anything trying to find an answer. Bailey looked at him with anger that he laughed and was now frowning.

"Bailey, that doesn't matter. The point is I am here now. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Cody pointed out and Bailey understood. She wanted him at his side forever and she was finally getting that wish.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you. I should of told you, it's just-" Bailey was cut off by Cody placing his finger on her smooth gentle pink lips. He then shook his head at her. Cody did not need to hear any explanation from her. He understood that the choices Bailey made were all in good heart.

" Sometimes, you talk to much." Cody said with a friendly white smile at her. She grinned back at his response.

"And you do not? You debate with yourself in your sleep." Bailey said picking some fun at him. He laughed at that and moved closer and started playing with her hands. He then touched her stomach gently rubbing the spot where the child would be. Bailey then realized that yearning look in his eyes. He wanted to be a father for so long. He always promised that he would not abandon his children.

" You are going to be a great dad, Cody." He then looked up at her and didn't know what to respond with. Bailey could tell there was something off with him. If he was willing to admit it or not there was. He nodded again.

"I hope the baby knows how much I love him or her." Cody said unaware of the gender the children were. Bailey smiled at him.

" The _girl _will love you just as much as I do..."

"Well, all I hope is that she will have her mother's dazzling looks that leave any man breathless." Cody looked at her stomach adoringly and then back at her. She could see the love that was so noticeable in his eyes to anyone.

"I hope she will have her father's manners and personality." Bailey said complimenting him back. Bailey was excited at the thought of becoming a parent with him.

"Well, whoever she turns out to be, she will be wonderful."

"Indeed she will...indeed she will." Bailey responded. Cody was starting to move closer to Bailey and the closeness was like a drug to her. She wanted him at her side for the rest of her life. Cody was not good with his words at the moment and he was trying to find the appropriate ones to say. He knew that since things have occurred in the previous month's things were harder and far more complicated. He didn't want to make it more than it had to be.

"I hope you understand how much I love you." The words escaped Cody's mouth with a sob in there as the words became harder to say for him. Bailey knew how much he loved her and she hoped Cody knew the same.

"I hope you know how much I love you, dear. You make my life worth living." Bailey stated and that worried Cody. He didn't want to be that reason. There was a whole future in front of her.

"Bailey, I want you to know, you were the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. We had our disagreement's, but even those didn't prevent me from loving you as much as I do. You are...everything to me." Cody said shakily. Before another word could be said Bailey leaned in and made contact with his lips. He tangled her body with his as they kissed. The kiss was sweet and passionate all at once. They were releasing all the passion they had over all those months without each other. He then pulled away and smiled at her. "I am definitely not annoyed with you." Bailey then giggled at him recollecting the words that were said so long ago as they continued the kiss slipping into it. Their minds totally cleared. They were only focused on one thing and that was each other. Cody then disconnected from her lips.

"No matter what happens I will always love you. I hope you will always remember that. Nothing could erase that feeling...I have to go now..." Cody said and then let go of her and then his body started to disappear right in front of her face and she started screaming. His body was slowly going. She wanted him to stay she begged and pleaded, but her attempts were useless.

Bailey eyes then popped open and she awoke screaming in terror. She looked around and nothing about her surroundings changed...it was just a dream...her mind playing tricks on her. How she wished it wasn't. She wanted him to stay by her side for eternity. Without him she couldn't live properly. She knew she could make it through though. She had a baby girl she would always care for.

Later on that night she gave birth to a little girl. She held her in her arms adoringly admiring everything about her. She did had Cody's blue green eyes and that made her so happy. She loved that shade. The baby would look around taking it's new world in and digesting it's surroundings. As Cody wished it did have her lips and had blonde hair just like the both of them did.

"What are you going to name her Bailey?" Her mother asked leaning over to get a better look. She looked down at her and the perfect name came into her mind.

"Christy Michelle Martin." Bailey said looking at the bundle of life she held in her arms.

"Why would you decide on a name like that?" Her mother questioned.

"Cody Mitchell Martin. The same initials." Bailey stated as the baby wrapped it's small fingers around her big one. Bailey's mother smiled. She was really in love with Cody it sounded like. They had a relationship like no other.

"I think it's a lovely name."

The night passed and at night Bailey could hear the baby in it's bed squirming around trying to move. Bailey sighed and got up and walked over to the little girl. There was something in the baby's hand though. There was a chain and a compass on the end of it. Bailey looked at it with confusion as to how Christy got it and then picked it up out of her hands softly trying not to disturb the baby in slumber. She slowly opened it and saw that it was already in functioning order. She then saw that there was an engraving on the side and started to read it.

"Happy Anniversary, Cody Kitten, I will never forget the memories in time we shared and no matter where life takes us, we will always be together. Love Bailey." She looked at it and gasped...she didn't understand...how could her child get an item like this. She gave it to Cody before he went out to sea...she dropped the compass out of her hands. Her mouth was hanging open in shock. Cody was there earlier...but in another form...watching over them.

**A/N Just because Cody is dead doesn't mean he can't reappear...bet you all didn't think of that(: I wanted to give you all something because I know you can't stand it without Cody...neither can I to be honest. Sorry for the spelling errors if there are any by the way. **


	47. Chapter 47

1**A/N Grrr...I'm angry at myself...see this is why I can't do several things when I'm writing I screw stuff up. EPIC FAIL. Yes, I meant to write "pocket watch" not compass...I'm so disappointed in myself as a writer...what I did was horrible and I apologize for that mistake. I'm surprised no one pointed that out yet. I was reading it over after I published it and I started freaking out. **

**Dear Fanfiction, if we make a mistake in our writing please, let us quickly edit the chapter instead of deleting it along with everything else. Thank you :P —expressing my discontent. **


	48. Chapter 48

Suite Life On Deck

Bailey Belle

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Years passed by and it seemed like century's for Bailey without Cody. During all those years men fancied her, but she always refused them. There was only one heart that she had and she already gave it away. Even though that man was gone, he would always have her heart in his hold. She didn't feel like she needed any other man. She was already strong enough on her own. Her daughter did ask question her frequently about her father and Bailey responded. Everyday she told her daughter how much he would of loved her. She didn't hold back. Bailey knew if she could get one last moment with her father she would take it for anything. Bailey could not give her child that, but telling her about him was the least she could give her.

Bailey was now old and gray, but she didn't give up being determined to finish whatever she put her mind too. Bailey would often grow lonely at times, but then this sensation would come over her and she would feel as if Cody was right there with her. When she was sleeping in bed his warm arms were placed around her petite body. Feeling his breath on her neck. She was comforted by the sweet memories they shared together. At night she would tell her daughter bed time stories about her father when she was younger. Bailey could go on and on about talking about him. Just because he disappeared out of her life, didn't mean he didn't disappear out of her heart and head.

As for Zacharry he finally did find love with a girl named Maya Bennett who was from New York who moved there on business. Just because they were together, didn't mean he didn't think of Bailey every day wondering what happened to her. When he would kiss Maya the image of that young girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes would pop inside of his head. The thought that she let him escape tormented his mind. He did everything in his power to get her and then she left. Without warning. They could of had the most wonderful babies in the world together, but she threw it all away. She didn't even give him a try. Zacharry's mind would often search for an answer as to why she did that, but he would not find a proper explanation. He was everything a woman wanted.

Eventually Maya did discover how distant Zacharry was to her and how in his sleep he would say a name of an unfamiliar woman. Her first assumption was that he was cheating. When she asked he pretended that he did not recall a woman that went by that name. That it was something that was non-existent and she had no reason to worry. In the back of her mind she knew that something was terribly wrong. Idea's would race through the brunettes head trying to think of some conclusion in it all. She was worried and that would never come to a halt. Eventually years passed and Zacharry pretended to love her until she died. Now he was all alone.

Zacharry would get this cold feeling wherever he went and he would see this strange blurb following him watching every step her took. He would yell at it, but whatever it was showed no reaction. At night Zacharry would sleep and he would hear these horrible noises and would see these images in his dreams that would drive him nuts. There was pictures of Cody and he had this look of revenge in his eyes. In his dreams the places would be switched. Zacharry would be the one feeling pain unlike Cody. It would replay in his mind every night. He would wake up sweating and screaming in horror. When he awoke he would see a man that looked similar to Cody standing in front of his bed eyeing him. Whispering devilish things. Zacharry would scream at it to leave, but it would not obey his command. Zacharry knew he was being haunted by Cody's ghost. That was the only explanation for this phenomenon.

But that wasn't the case for Zacharry's terror. Cody moved on from his brother long ago. Cody did not care about his brother. If he got pain or happiness Cody did not have any concern. The only person Cody cared about was Bailey and his daughter. He would not be the demonic presence to them. He wouldn't dare disturb them. He was a friendly presence that would look out for them. He would watch his daughter protectively when she was young and when she got older and fell in love he was very worried. He didn't want her to get hurt. When she had her first heart break he was only watching behind the scenes, but Bailey handled the situation was care and knew she was the perfect mother. Cody wondered why after all those years Bailey did not move on from him. People would fall for her, but he would reject them. He wanted her to be happy, but apparently she was. She missed him, but she did not need another man that was not Cody.

Bailey would occasionally visit Cody's grave in Boston every ten years and she made sure she was not noticed by anyone. Her daughter and her would sit by the grave and Bailey would talk to Cody and put flowers down next to him. She would take in the air and she would remember every event that once occurred there. She would take her daughter down to the docks where Cody and Bailey spent there first times together. Bailey would explain how Cody was so nervous all the time around her, but so sweet at the same time. A tear would sometimes come to her face when she would think about the memories they shared, but she kept it in. She had to be strong.

Now, it was Bailey's turn to leave this world just like Cody once did. She had been sick for months and she could not feel better. She would always forget people's names and how she knew them. She would forget the simple things. She would get confused by everything. She would cough over and over occasionally spitting out blood. Nothing could take away the pain she was feeling. Bailey knew her time was up. As Bailey laid in her bed a necklace hung by her neck. It has been decades since the day she received it from Cody. She would never forget to wear it though. Nothing could prevent her from wearing it. She would open it everyday and read it. Taking in it's beauty, but now, it would barely open. It was jammed, but she still held onto it tightly.

Christy sat on Bailey's side watching over praying to god that her dear mother would not escape yet. She had lost so many things in her life, her mother leaving would destroy her. Bailey knew her time was up and she knew Christy knew also. She knew Christy was upset, but Bailey came to terms that every person has their end and she had to accept it. Bailey wasn't fearful of dying. She knew it was a part of life and everyone went through it. Why fear something you can't control? It's always going to win against you. Bailey looked into her daughters eyes and smiled.

"Christy, you know that I love you right?" Bailey choked out and Christy leaned closer to her mother listening to every word that needed to be said.

"Of course I do. And so did Dad." Bailey smiled even wider. Her understanding that meant the word to Bailey. She knew Cody would of treated Christy as his little princess. She would have been spoiled rotten by him.

"Just because people are gone, doesn't mean that they wont be with you. They will always be in your heart, Christy." Bailey said taking her daughters hands in hers. Christy started tearing up at hearing those words her mother were saying that and shook her head.

"You are not dying, I am not allowing you to go." Christy said seriously. Christy was grown up, but that didn't mean she did not need her mother. Christy was the spitting image of Bailey when she was younger. She made heads turn and she knew that she was going to find someone who would be her Cody. Sometimes, it's okay yo let go.

"Christy...I love you, but when you love something you have to let it go." Bailey said looking at her daughter. Christy didn't want to admit that she had to let go. She would keep hanging on.

"No..." Christy said repeatedly. Hearing her mother saying those words tore her heart. "If you leave I will have no one. Mom, please, don't." She begged and Bailey was now producing few tears.

"I want you to have something." Bailey said and she led her small delicate hands up to her neck and unclasped the locket that hung. She held it carefully in her hands for one last time and then handed it into her daughters. "I love you, Christy. I always will." Bailey stated and right then her eyes started to close and her heart rate lowered. Christy held her mothers hands tightly as horror crossed her face. Now all that lied there was a lifeless body.

"Mom, please wake up." Christy said choking out through a sob. Shaking her mother's body back and forth, but there was no reaction. She could not be awakened by anything. Watching a life die before your eyes could never be erased from your memory. As much as you would attempt to discontinue it, it was useless. You will always remember the one you lost.

There was this white light surrounding Bailey as she looked around. She did not recognize where she was. She looked at her skin and it was younger. She took her hair and it was full of life. She did not understand. She thought she was dying. She was stunned by what was happening. She then saw someone in the distance. The puzzle pieces then fit together. The man turned and there was that familiar face. The one who completed her. He waved to her and smiled.

"Cody."

**The End.**


End file.
